


Multiverse Warp

by SilverSnap420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Classical Music, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Jealousy, Mafia Papyrus (Undertale), Mafia Sans (Undertale), Mafia W.D Gaster (Undertale), Magic, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Pansexual, Reader is weird, Reader/OC - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), i don't know what i'm doing lol, mafia, reader is English, reader is female, reader is more so an OC, reader is oblivious, reader is random af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420
Summary: After Sans had the genius idea to mess with a machine he had created, he didn't expect that it would have brought versions of himself and his two brothers (Papyrus and Wingdings Gaster) to their universe. Nor did he expect that an old friend of his would introduce him to none other than his soulmate, or that his very soulmate was also his brother's and alternate versions' also.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 185
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

Wingdings sighed into his afternoon coffee, sipping it as the rain pelted down outside of his favourite coffee shop. It had already been a long day despite it only just turning noon on that stormy day, and he really didn't want to have to go home so soon, which was why he was somewhat thankful that it was raining (despite not wearing a coat or having an umbrella).

He really didn't like that once he got home, no longer would he be able to relax in isolated silence, reading a book in their mansion's library, and no longer would he be able to have a moments peace. That was why he had gotten to the coffee shop earlier than usual. To say that his home at that moment was a madhouse, was an understatement.

Despite having been five months since his "alternates" as well as his brothers' "alternates" had come through his younger brother Sans' machine, it was still very much a chaotic mess back at the house. Everyone was at each other's throats, the tension so thick that not even a knife could cut through it. It was exhausting how many times Wingdings had to replace objects in the house, ranging from coffee tables to windows (most of which were broken due to conflicts between his brothers' "alternates").

Wingdings was tired and stressed, something that he had hoped that after being brought to the surface would dissipate. The skeleton monster often wondered what he had done to deserve it, and he concluded that he must have really pissed off the universe, as even then he worried that in his haste to get out of the house that he had forgotten something.

He scoffed covertly as he took another sip of his black coffee. Even when he wanted to relax with a nice hot beverage, it seemed that he was cursed with troubling thoughts and constant headaches he called his beloved brothers. He adored them, he really did, but they were both (and their "alternates") a pain in the coccyx. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the coffee shop opened, a gale of wind blowing into the toasty shop. In his little corner, he was glad that he was any closer to the door, as he knew that the force of the door opening would have led to him being soaking wet through. His purple eyelights flickered at those who had entered, observing them as they both closed their umbrellas and closed the door.

"Bloody hell its raining cats and dogs out there!" one of them exclaimed, their back to Gaster. Their dress sense was one of the strangest the skeleton had seen in a long while. A brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt covered what was a bright orange turtle-neck, and bright orange shorts went to their knees. Their companion was less oddly dressed, wearing a simple brown coat and a pair of dark blue jeans.

The one wearing the jeans seemed rather mousy and awkward, their large square glasses constantly moving down their small freckled nose. "It wasn't supposed to rain today." huffed the jean-clad woman. It seemed manoeuvring through the storm was quite the effort for the smallest of the pair, as her hands were on her bent knees. Her companion (the one wearing the strange outfit) patted her back sympathetically. 

"And that's why you can't trust the weather forecast." she sighed, taking her friend's umbrella as they both went to the display of cakes, muffins and the like. Gaster, being a regular of the establishment, was rather surprised to see the newcomers (as he had never seen them previously). It was a rather small town, so it was normal that there would be an abundant amount of regulars (as this was one of three coffee shops in that area). What was even more uncommon was that there would be a foreigner (the foreigner being the one wearing the Hawaiian shirt) in the region (as they mostly frequented the city nearby).

"But its normally so accurate!"

"Can't be that accurate that it thinks that this bloody weather is what constitutes as a 'pleasant sunny day'." the foreigner smirked, as she eyed the display case hungrily.

"What can I do for you today?" inquired the owner of the establishment, a customer-approved smile on their face. The pair looked from one another to the smiling owner.

"Coffee please, two sugars, and a triple chocolate muffin. What do you want, Mel?" 

"Same." the jean-clad woman, "Mel", requested. 

"OK, just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute."

The pair then approached a table for two at the back of the shop, each sighing in content as they took their seat. Gaster noticed that whilst Mel's companion seemed rather relaxed, Mel herself seemed rather nervous and anxious, if her stiff posture and constant fidgeting was anything to go by. He took another sip of his steaming coffee as he watched the pair with curiosity.

"So," began Mel's companion with a smirk, "what did you think of that party?"

"It was terrifying!" shivered Mel, looking as though she was recalling something unpleasant. "What on earth made you think it was a good idea? We could have been killed!" Gaster couldn't decide whether this Mel person was either being extremely dramatic, or her companion was being rather facetious.

"It was fine." she waved off nonchalantly. "I trusted that you had it handled, and you handled it way better than I anticipated."

Mel blushed and stuttered as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "B-but I-I really d-didn't do a-anything!"

"On the contrary, you were a huge help!" her companion chirped, smiling pleasantly at her flustered companion. Gaster couldn't help but find her smile rather... Cute. His soul seemed to swell with an unfamiliar feeling as she chuckled at what he presumed was her friend.

"You know," began Mel's friend, avoiding eye contact as she looked intently at their table, "I was really happy when you decided to come. It wouldn't have been the same without you." she looked up and looked directly into Mel's brown eyes. She beamed, "Not to mention that you actually joined in rather than just watch. It was amazing being there with you and the others."

Mel looked like she may possibly combust with how red she was, her eyes wide with surprise and something else Gaster couldn't decipher. "I-I couldn't have done it w-without you." she stuttered. Mel then murmured inaudibly, "Not to mention i wouldn't have had the guts to even consider doing it in the first place without you." It was only due to Gaster's focus on their conversation that he managed to hear. It was obvious to the skeleton monster that Mel's friend hadn't heard the last part, as she looked through the window opposite Gaster, seemingly reminiscing as her brows furrowed in thought.

Mel kept sneaking glances at her amidst their comfortable silence, but began looking around the coffee shop. It was the that her eyes met his. She froze, seemingly paralysed as she looked at him as intensely as he looked at her. She seemed to shudder as she looked at the two cracks in his skull, and the bright amethyst eyelights that seemed to scrutinise her soul. Gaster didn't break eye-contact with the human woman as he sipped his coffee again. Mel squirmed under his gaze, as she quickly looked away from him.

Everything Gaster wore was white: his sleeved shirt, white-gold cuff links, his large leather shoes and his trousers. To Mel, he was the tallest person (monster, she internally corrected) she had ever seen. His immense height seemed to dwarf the medium sized wooden table and chair he sat at. Upon closer inspection (when she was looking), she had noticed that there was a large hole in his skeletal hands, something that unnerved her (but not as much as his cracked face). 

Wanting to gain her friend's attention, she discreetly nudged her friend's foot under the table. Puzzled, Mel's friend quirked her brow questioningly. Mel's head tilted in Gaster's direction. Still bemused, she looked to their right and saw what her friend looked to frightened about. Instead of being fearful of Gaster, she smiled at him as she waved.

Gaster was just as confused as Mel was. He was used to being stared at, be it from curiosity or fear. Never had a complete stranger openly smiled in greeting at him, nor had anyone ever waved as though they had just seen a friend across the street. He awkwardly waved back at her whilst his spare hand still clutched at his mug. This seemed to make her smile widen slightly, her eyes crinkling as she looked back at her friend. 

Mel's mouth was hanging open in shock. She knew that her friend sometimes acted without thought, but to wave at someone who was so intimidating? Not only that, but to smile so warmly? She knew that her friend was really kind and non-judgemental, but to be completely oblivious to a potential threat (especially with how the skeleton monster stared at them both)?

She was startled when her friend tapped her chin to close her mouth. She grinned, "You'll catch flies if you keep you mouth open like that." Mel opened her mouth to say something when the owner of the establishment placed their orders on their table, their mugs and food steaming from being freshly made and freshly baked.

"Here you are!" smiled the coffee shop owner.

"Thanks!" said Mel's friend excitedly, as she immediately dug into her food. Mel, in her nervousness, picked at her food and left her coffee. She could still feel the skeleton monster glaring daggers at her. She had no idea what she did, or why he seemed so annoyed. Just what was his problem. When she briefly looked up, she noticed that rather than his gaze being trained on either her specifically or the pair of them, he seemed to linger on her friend. Jealousy, anger and apprehension bubbled within her, as she kept looking from the monster to her friend. Mel internally sighed at her friend's obliviousness, as she continued to demolish her muffin.

Mel smiled disbelievingly at her friend, shaking her head. She was always amused when her friend ate, as to her, she acted as though there was nothing else in the universe other than herself and the food she was consuming.

Not wanting to delay their eventual movie night (as it was their tradition to watch horror movies on Saturdays), she quickly ate her own muffin and drank her coffee. She refused to admit that she was hurrying to finish up in the coffee shop due to the skeleton monster. Once her friend had finished, she cleared her throat nervously. "Shall we go now?" As this was happening, Gaster had decided that he had best be off, just to make sure that his brothers nor the others had destroyed their house in his absence. He went to the till and rummaged through his trouser pockets as the human women stood from their seats and stood behind him.

If skeletons could pale, he would have upon realising that he had indeed forgotten something: his wallet. The owner smiled patiently as they waited for the money that Gaster didn't have. Wingdings nervously fidgeted, wondering what he should do in such an awkward situation. Should he call Sans to teleport over and hive him some money? No: he would most likely be asleep, not to mention that his teasing (with the inclusion of atrocious puns) would be too arduous to cope with. Should he call Papyrus? Again, no: he was too busy with trying to complete a rubix cube, not to mention that it would be far too uncomfortable to wait for his brother to finally arrive. Gaster refused to even consider calling his "Alternates", nor his brothers' "Alternates".

His thoughts were interrupted when the uniquely dress woman stepped forward and placed thirty dollars on the counter. "I'll pay for him." Gaster was too stunned to react when she craned her neck to look up at him, and winked.

Mel's face seemed to redden again, but for an entirely different reason to being previously flustered.

The owner shrugged, taking the money and giving her the change and receipt. "Thank you." said Gaster, his voice croaky and deep. Mel paled once more and shivered, and not necessarily due to the slight cold chill that was still in the air from them coming in. 

"Its fine." she shrugged. Wingdings was further astounded when she held out her umbrella to him. "Couldn't help but notice that you came without a coat or umbrella, mate. Have mine." her tone left no room for refusal or discussion, as he took it from her hands, his own brushing against hers. He suppressed a shudder from the contact, her skin soft against his bones.

She then approached the exit, opening the door. The rain still fell violently, and she was only prevented from being instantly soaked as Mel made sure that both of them were under her own umbrella. 

Before she fully left, Gaster inquired, "What's you name, dear?"

She turned around and looked up at his tall form again. "Y/n. And yours?"

"Wingdings Gaster." he replied.

"Well, I hope you have a good day and all that shibaz." she waved, as both Mel and Y/n exited the quaint coffee shop. Mel couldn't help but looked back as they walked back to her apartment, conflcited and stuck between feeling angry and jealous, or nervous and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Y/n and Mel have a movie night, and weirdly run into a certain skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is defo dialogue heavy. Sorry if it isn't your cup of tea, but I just wanted to bring a bit more life to the characters (I hope I did that alright)
> 
> Be warned: I am atrocious at puns so I'm really sorry if they're terrible.
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps all enjoy~

Both Mel and Y/n sat amidst the darkness of Mel's living room, watching a horror movie. Upon every jump scare, Mel shrieked, and clung tightly to Y/n as though she was her lifeline. It was often that this happened (as it was a Saturday, and it was tradition to watch horror movies on Saturdays). Also, as per their tradition, both wore onesies of what the pair called their "spirit animals": Mel wore a shrew onesie whilst Y/n wore a sloth onesie.

Y/n really didn't mind being half-strangled by her friend when it came to the scariest bits of any horror film. So long as she had an assortment of snacks and managed to calm her friend down, the mild discomfort was alright with her. Not to mention that she found glee when Mel was startled or flustered by something. For Y/n, it was a hobby to scare the living daylights out of her skittish friend (as she had made a kind of game by making her friend embarrassed or to scare her).

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Y/n, as she stood from Mel's sofa and strode into the kitchen area (as the living room also included a table to eat at as well as the kitchen area). Mel's apartment was small in size, only being a one-floored two-bedroom one that was on the middle floor of the building. Not that she minded it being a small place: a small place meant that there were less places Y/n could hide and jump out of to almost give her a heart attack.

"Sure."

Y/n had her back turned to her friend as she boiled the kettle, adding the milk with the mix before finally adding the boiled water. Stirring diligently (as she would accept no less than perfection when it came to hot beverages), she added marshmallows and a flake to each mug. Satisfied, she sat back down on the dark brown second-hand couch and handed her friend her mug as she wrapped both herself and Mel in the baby blue blankets.

"Thanks, Y/n." smiled Mel nervously, as she took a sip. She failed to stifle a moan at the sublime taste. 

Y/n smirked, "You enjoying that, love?"

Mel coughed, almost spitting hot chocolate all over the place as she blushed fiercely. "B-but you make the b-best hot cocoa!"

"I know." gloated Y/n, as she placed a hand upon her chest proudly. "I just can't help it! I'm simply too amazing for words."

"Shut up." Mel huffed halfheartedly, taking another sip of her mug to cover her burning face. She knew that Y/n was only joking and being ironic (as Y/n believed that she was anything but perfect), but in the recesses of her mind, she couldn't help but to agree. Not that she'd admit that in her thoughts, let alone out loud. It would be far too embarrassing for the timid brunette.

Mel pushed up her large glasses and took some Butterkist Toffee popcorn. "So," began Y/n nonchalantly despite the tense scene in the movie, "Had any yet?"

"Huh?" questioned Mel bemusedly. "Had any what?"

"You know." she rolled her eyes dramatically, her smirk curled slightly as her eyes narrowed with mischief. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but sighed when Mel still blanked. "Action! You know, singing in the sheets?"

Mel still looked at her in confusion and slight annoyance due to her not elaborating.

"The Ferris wheel hunkride? The fireworks in spring? Playing the didgeridoo? The dunk? Playing the funky music? Does this mean anything to you?"

Mel was still drawing a blank.

Y/n sighed as though a great weight had been placed on her. "Sex, my friend. Sex."

Mel sputtered, her receding blush coming back with a vengeance. When Y/n thought on it, she almost looked like a bespectacled tomato. "Y-you can't just a-ask that!"

"Yes I can. Just did, didn't I?"

"Stop being a smartass." grumbled Mel, as she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "You have no concept of subtlety do you? Jeez, why would you ask me that?"

"Just curious." she shrugged. For a reason Mel couldn't find, disappointment swelled in her chest from hearing her answer. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't either."

No, the knowledge that her friend hadn't had sex didn't make her feel better that she hadn't. Although, for some inexplicable reason, the knowledge that her friend hadn't, as Y/n so eloquently put it, played the didgeridoo, did put her somewhat at ease. She decided not to dwell on this though, and sought to change the subject.

"So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Changing the subject? Seriously? 'You have no concept of subtlety do you?'"

"Don't use my own words against me please." she groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Before she could even get up to get some paracetamol for her impending headache, it was placed in her hand that wasn't holding her steaming mug. She looked up at her friend, astonished.

"How did you know?"

Y/n smiled benevolently, her eyes crinkling at the edges, "You usually grind your teeth when you're about to have a headache."

She couldn't help but to blush, and cursed herself for being so easily flustered by Y/n and her kindness. Despite recognising that she was well-meaning, Mel couldn't help but grouse, "You planned this, didn't you? Giving me a headache, I mean?"

Y/n's eyes twinkled in a way that always made Mel's breath hitch, "Well, if I couldn't annoy my friend, well, what kind of friend would I be?"

"No. Please stop you weeb trash." whined Mel.

"Me? 'Weeb trash'? Whatever do you mean, my lady?"

Mel was certain that her face was hot enough to fry an egg at that point. "I know that you're trying to sound like Bastan from that anime JoJo, so stop it."

Y/n was simply outraged by her friends ignorance, as she cried, "First of all, its Sebastian, not whatever you just called him; and second, he's from Black Butler, not JoJo!"

Having seen an opportunity to finally gain the upper hand, Mel grinned, "Well, all anime is the same."

They continued to bicker (whilst Y/n made sure that she got revenge for such heresy of claiming that "all anime is the same") throughout the night, until they collapsed in a sea of blankets and snoozed until late in the morning.

* * *

"I'm bloody shattered." yawned Y/n, as both she and Mel wandered around the summer market. The sun was finally out, however, the paths were still damp from the previous day's storm. Despite the slight chill in the air, it was still a rather warm day, and there were no clouds in sight. Mel always loved it when it was sunny, as it often made her reminisce of when she first met her best friend.

"How are you tired? You slept until one in the afternoon!"

"Yeah, well, everyone knows that you need extra sleep to recover from sleeping so long."

"That's bull, and you know it."

"Come on." pouted Y/n unconvincingly, "A girl can dream, can't she?"

"No, she can't." scowled Mel.

A mischievous grin made its way to Y/n as she cooed, "Aw, my sweet cinnabun, are you tired!"

Mel scoffed, "No."

"No need to lie to your best friend now." in that moment, Mel really hated that smug look of hers. "You're tired, and that's why you're grumpy."

"Of course I'm tired!" huffed Mel, as she ended up at one specific stall that was selling hot dogs. "You kept hitting me in your sleep!"

Her smug look then turned to a concerned frown. "You aren't hurt, are you? I'm really sorry about that." Mel couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when she gazed at her friend's sad expression. 

She sighed apologetically, "Nah, its fine. Sorry for being a bitch."

"ain't that just ya normal settin' though, mel?" startled, Mel looked up from the menu and looked into the bright white eyelights of Sans. Mel couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

"Sans?" she exclaimed, looking from Y/n to Sans. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"welp, i couldn' 'elp but be _burnin'_ to make some dogs. not to mention that paps wanted me ta stop bein' so _bone-idle_."

"So really he forced you to work so you'd leave him alone?" grinned Mel.

"yeah, lets jus' say i messed wi' his puzzle, an' les jus' say he couldn' _handle_ it." he winked, and leaned against his stall.

"Let me guess, you took the handle off of it?" she asked incredulously, feeling sorry for his poor younger brother. She had heard about him from time to time with Sans, but hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him herself.

Sans shrugged lazily, "not exactly, kid. i glued his hand to it." he then turned his attention to Y/n, his brow bone lifting as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a predominantly green outfit: a green turtle neck, a green Hawaiian shirt (with blue accents for the petals on the design) as well as forest green shorts that reached her knees. When he inspected her further, he noticed that she was wearing green converse with a band logo drawn crudely with black marker, and bright blue socks that reached her knees.

"so, ya gonna introduce me to ya friend 'ere, kid?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Thoroughly chastised, she indicated to her best friend. "Y/n, this is Sans. Sans, this is Y/n"

"pleasure ta meet ya, pal." he held out his skeletal hand expectantly, his grin lazy yet curios. With a beaming smile, she grasped his hand and shook it. 

She was rather surprised when the sound of a whoopee cushion broke the silence. Sans burst into laughter at her wide-eyed expression and hugged himself. It had been awhile since he had greeted someone like that, and he regretted that he hadn't done it in so long. The last time he pranked someone in such a way, he used slime on his hand (the disgusted reaction on the person was damn-right hilarious). 

What seemed to surprise him though was that Y/n laughed along with him, she too clutching her own stomach as tears of laughter streamed down her face. "That was awesome!" she managed to say, as she calmed down enough to actually speak. Her skin was slightly flushed from the exertion, making a light blue blush appear on Sans' skull. He couldn't help but to think that she was rather adorable with that warm smile.

Rather than be as entertained as the pair, Mel looked rather furious when she looked at Sans in particular. "Are you quite finished messing with my friend?"

"Its alright, Mel." Y/n reassured, patting Mel's shoulder as smiled at them both. "Skele-boi here didn't mean any harm by it!"

" _skele-boi_?!" barked Sans in amusement, blue plasma-like tears at the corner of his sockets. "that's poetry right there!"

Y/n smirked, "What can I say? _Iambic_ Shakespeare at heart!"

Sans chuckled merrily despite the death-glare Mel was giving him. "Sorry Sans, but we need to go. I really need a coffee right now." Mel sped off and grasped Y/n's arm gently as she pushed back the crowd. As they left the stall without getting anything, Y/n called back to Sans.

"I hope we can meet again some time! See ya!"

"same ta you, kid." he smiled fondly, a light blue blush on his cheek bones. "same ta you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you peeps so much for the kudos and hits! I absolutely love it when I get comments, but if ya don't wanna right any, that's fine! 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this so far, and have a great day!
> 
> Yeah, sorry if its awful though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Y/n meet two more skeletons, and a very familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is a very weird and random chapter, ngl. Still, hope you enjoy it lol

Blue and Stretch hadn't been in that particular universe for very long, just a few months. They were, at the beginning, understandably apprehensive about being in the presence of that universe's Sans, and the differences between their universe and the one they occupied was jarring. Despite Blue's optimism, Stretch couldn't help but feel as though they would never escape the underground, and that they would never get to see the sun, and feel its warmth on their bones. For that, Stretch was somewhat thankful that Sans had the "brilliant" idea to both create and experiment with a machine that had the potential to destroy universes (not that it was intended for such a purpose, but the usage of it may have entailed catastrophic results such as the destruction of a universe).

Seeing his brother skip and jump around excitedly as the pair explored the town's summer market put a smile on Stretch's face beyond his usual lazy one. For the first time in a long while, Stretch felt at peace. The numerous resets of his world were both exhausting and soul-crushing, but in that moment of seeing his brother so happy made his soul swell. After much deliberation, Stretch concluded that he was indeed the happiest he had ever been.

"WOWZERS! LOOK AT THESE SUNGLASSES! AREN'T THEY SO ADORABLE?!" squealed Blue, as he picked up a pair of bright neon pink sunglasses that were in the shape of stars. His eyelights were extremely bright from his joy, the blue almost blinding.

"sure bro." he shrugged in reply, unable to stop his affectionate smile. Stretch's own carrot-orange eyelights were brighter than usual (albeit not as bright as his brothers).

"MWEH HEH HEH! THEY MAKE ME, THE MAGNIFICANT SANS, EVE MORE MAGNIFICENT!" he gushed, placing them on top of his head. He struggled to balance them, but managed to eventually (with Stretch helping him, not that the Magnificent Blue needed any help to begin with). Swiftly paying the person at the stall, the pair further explored around the market. Blue couldn't help but point out things that he found either adorable or fascinating. Blue practically dragged his brother around (not that Stretch minded), his blue eyelights glowing slightly and morphed into the shape of stars. Blue's rantings and ravings were interrupted by being startled by a shout.

Immediately alerted, Stretch protectively placed an arm in front of Blue to prevent him from moving. As the pair surveyed the area, they realised where the commotion was coming from. A few metres ahead of them were two human women: one in a predominantly green outfit whilst the other wore ripped blue jeans and a white tank top. Both of them stood opposite each other whilst the held something- wait, were they both holding swords?

The one in the green outfit raised their sword at the other woman almost mockingly, and spoke in a forced guttural tone in a language Stretch presumed was Japanese (as he had heard briefly about "anime" from when that universes' Alphys and Undyne visited the "original" Papyrus). The other woman raised her sword and mirrored her stance, a sneer on her lips as she replied in the same kind of tone. Stretch would have found it amusing how some people watched and others went about their business and gave them a wide berth if he wasn't so confused. _Just what on earth were they doing?_

Without warning, the woman wearing jeans pounced on the other, and swung her sword down. The other blocked it with their own, and made a swiping motion that was also blocked by the one wearing jeans. Green Day (Stretch decided to call that woman internally), swung her leg to trip the other (who he internally called Jean _heh_ ). The move was successful, but she failed to hit Jean who was splayed on the ground as she rolled away- wait, were they heading in their direction?

Jean spun around in a breakdance-esque move which managed to trip up Green Day. As she fell to the ground, she gasped in surprised and barely managed to dodge Jean's sword as she tried to get onto her. Stretch had to admit that he was rather impressed. That was, until Jean's dodgy aim almost hit him and his brother as they had managed to get onto their feet again. Before Stretch could teleport him and his brother away, Green Day swiftly went in front of them, and took the hit. She gasped as she clutched her arm, and collapsed onto the ground. Stretch then noticed when he looked closer that rather than actual sword, they were using rather realistic plastic ones that went inwards when pressed against something. Unfortunately, his brother hadn't noticed this.

Blue immediately wen ton his knees and propped up Green Day. Her breathing laboured (be it from exertion or dramatics Stretch couldn't decide), she coughed up something red, as she placed her small hand over Blue's. Stretch couldn't believe it: had she really had a bit of ketchup in her mouth in case this very scenario occurred?

Blue looked almost distraught as blue plasma-like tears collected round his sockets. She coughed and sputtered, "Avenge me... tell my father that I... couldn't handle it... I'm sorry..." Her eyes closed as though she had actually died (but Stretch could still see her chest still moving slightly from breathing.

Jean laughed manically, "Victory is mine! And now, you shall never gain revenge from the death of your mother and brother. How pitiful!"

Blue picked up the sword, and thrust forward whilst tears streamed down his face. Having been "stabbed", Jeans too sputtered (Stretch definitely knew that was ketchup), and she fell to the ground dramatically. She gasped her "final" breath, and lolled her head to the side to mimic death.

Blue jumped out of his skin when both of them stood up and dusted themselves off, smiling and laughing as they gave one another a sideways hug. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" hiccoughed Blue, as he looked from Green Day to Jean in confusion.

Chuckling, Green Day clapped him around the shoulder and leaned down so that they were face-to-face. "That was amazing! You really know how to stab someone, huh?"

Having finally noticed Blue and Stretch, Jean squealed as she held Blue's face in her hands. "Oh my God you're so cute!" She finally realised what she did and quickly let go of him, awkwardly apologising as she pushed up her glasses over her freckled nose.

"What's your name, sweetpea?" inquired Green Day, a warm smile on her face as she held out her hand. Despite everyone watching the odd group, Green Day didn't seem to mind the attention (as she didn't seem to really care about it either way). Contrary to what Stretch assumed was her friend, Jean finally realised that other people were staring at her. She hunched in on herself, her faze blazing a fierce blush as she avoided all eye contact. She fidgeted slightly in her spot, and nervously kept glancing at her friend, Green Day.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICANT SA- BLUEBERRY!" smiled Blue, a pale blue flush gracing his cheek bones.

"I'm Y/n, nice to meet you! This is my friend, Mel." Upon hearing the mentioning of her name, Jeans (or Mel) briefly glanced up and waved awkwardly before looking down at the ground again.

She then held out her hand to Stretch, to which he took and shook. He couldn't ascertain why, but that smile on Y/n's face seemed to make him even happier than he was before (as his nervousness about Blue being attacked previously had abated). "i'm Stretch. you still haven't answer blue's question."

"Oh, sorry." Green Day (or Y/n) apologised sincerely, looking at his younger brother guiltily. She then briefly looked at her friend and managed to gain her attention. After communicating through their gaze, Mel reluctantly nodded. Y/n turned back to Blue and Stretch as she explained, "Well, Mel here was feeling a bit annoyed and down, so, I thought that we might as well do something I knew would cheer her up."

"and that was?"

"Role-play." Mel inadvertently blushed and muttered something inaudibly at Y/n's reply. "We used to do it all the time whenever Mel was frustrated. She then fully face Blue as she apologised again, "And I'm sorry about upsetting you, but when Mel and me role-play, it needs to be realistic."

"BUT YOU ACTUALLY GOT HURT!" 

"Nah, we're fine. Thanks though: it's really nice of you to worry about a complete stranger like that."

Blue blushed again at the praise. He puffed up his chest proudly and posed, "MWEH HEH HEH! IT IS MY DUTY AS FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN TO WORRY ABOUT THE WELLBEING OF EVERYONE!"

"Well," smiled Y/n affectionately, as though she was conversing with a long-standing friend, "that's very noble and kind of you, even if you are a future 'royal guardsman'."

Stretch chuckled at his brothers beaming face, and smiled lazily at his newfound acquaintance. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BECOME FRIENDS? WE CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS!" 

Y/n was briefly surprised before turning enthusiastic. "Sure! Sounds amazing!"

"ARE YOU FREE TOMORROW?"

She looked rather guilty and sorrowful when she admitted, "Sorry, I work really late on Mondays. I can do Tuesday though, if you're free?"

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS FREE, AS IS MY BROTHER!" 

After exchanging contact information, the group went their separate ways (as Stretch and Blue had to do some shopping whilst they had something else to do). Stretch and Blue couldn't help but think about Y/n, as they couldn't help but feel drawn to the quirky woman despite having only just met her. They were both rather happy that they had met her, and they were both looking forward to their planned Taco Tuesday.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?"

Mel sighed, "Yep. Much. Thanks, Y/n."

"No problem." replied Y/n, as they continued to stroll back to Y/n's apartment to having dinner. Y/n had noticed the tense interactions between Mel and the skeletons they had both met (the one at the coffee shop she remembered was called Wingdings and the other one who was at the stall, Sans). When Y/n questioned her friend about it, she was rather reluctant to admit why. But, in a typical Y/n fashion, she managed to finally get her to spill her guts about the whole thing.

"Did you get 'that feeling' with Stretch and Blue?"

"Only with Stretch." she replied cautiously, her eyes cast to the ground as they continued to walk. Y/n sighed, patting her back comfortingly and Mel couldn't help but subconsciously leaned in to the touch as she exhaled deeply, her shoulders relaxing.

"Not everyone is as bad as you think, Mel. I know you have extremely good instincts about people being dangerous, but just because they are capable of causing harm it doesn't mean that they would." chastised Y/n gently.

"And not everyone is as good as you think." sighed Mel. "I can feel that they're dangerous. Hell, even Sans, who I've been friends with for awhile, makes me slightly jittery. You're too trusting, and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt. You love everyone, Y/n, even those who don't deserve it. I'm just trying to protect you: you know how awful it was to see you heartbroken that time when Charles left and went missing? I don't want you to experience that kind of pain again. I'm just... I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know." nodded Y/n solemnly. Whenever she heard his name, it always made her wince. She had managed to recover (although it did take awhile), and she had forgiven him. Even though he had left without saying a word, and left that short note that he had left, she just hoped that he was happy, wherever he was. She then turned to face Mel as she continued, "But sometimes you don't trust people enough. Everyone deserves a chance, and no matter what we may think of someone, we need to at least give them the benefit of the doubt."

Mel sighed again, and playfully rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you're too nice for your own good, I swear."

A smug look crossed Y/n's face as she grinned, "I know, I know. That's why you love me." Her wink and statement flustered Mel to the point that she looked like a freckled tomato, which made Y/n chuckle.

They both walked in a companionable silence as the sun set, the light reflecting all of the windows of the local shops and homes. As they conversed about random nonsense, they both entered Y/n's small hallway and took off their shoes at the door. They both entered the living room only to simultaneously freeze in shock. Sat at Y/n's cheap armchair (which was faced diagonally towards them) was a very familiar face. They looked exactly like Y/n, down from their facial features to their height: everything was the same (other than their outfit, which consisted of a well-fitted silken red suit with a red shirt, red waistcoat with silver swirls and a red and silver tie).

Their legs were crossed and their interlaced hands propped on their knee. They smirked at Mel's and Y/n's comical expressions of surprise, and they chuckled in a voice identical to Y/n's, "Oy oy, ya miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufufu~ Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't help it! ANy confusion will be cleared (well, some aspects will be) in the next chap.
> 
> Hope to see you next time~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! Just thought I'd let you know that there is a lot of swearing and name-calling in this chap, so be warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"Y/n?" Mel looked from both the person on the chair and then to her friend by her side. It was surreal, so surreal, that Mel lightly pulled on her friend's turtle-neck sleeve to check that she was still there. Mel couldn't fathom how, so she asked, "How are you in two places at once?"

A deranged, Cheshire grin broke out on the person's face. It was uncanny: she had never seen Y/n smile like that, and it really creeped her out. "Like staring into a mirror, isn' it?" the person chuckled, not making any move to get out of Y/n's chair. She squeaked and clutched at her friend's arm as the person before them stood. They dusted themselves off, and stalked towards the pair, their grin unwavering. Y/n remained uncharacteristically quiet, and discreetly moved in front of Mel.

She casually put her hands in her pockets, and gave the person a raised eyebrow. "Breaking into my home now? Really?"

"You call this _hovel_ your home?" they giggled, covering their mouth with a leather gloved hand. They looked around the place with a disgusted look before gazing back at Y/n in unbridled amusement.

"Yep." despite having had someone so eerily identical to herself break into her apartment, she seemed rather relaxed. "What brings you here, Y?"

They giggled, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to this lovely woman, _X_?" They took Mel's hand in their own, and bowed, kissing it. Mel blushed and hugged her hand to her chest, sputtering incoherently as her knees buckled. The suit-clad Y/n lookalike giggled again, "The name's Andrew, but you can call me, anytime." The wink they sent their way made her blush even worse than before.

"Nonce, stop being a pillock." Y/n slapped him upside the head, eliciting a yelp and pout from Andrew.

He clutched the back of his head as he whined, "Come on X, no need to be so mean! And don't call me a nonce, cos I'm not one!"

"Kay, nonce." she smirked in reply, relishing his feigned sadness.

"You called me it again!"

"Exactly," she shrugged, "You told me not to do it singularly, so, I called you it again."

"You're such a prick!" he huffed dramatically, as he collapsed on the armchair again and rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Wouldn't be doing my job right if I wasn't." she chuckled.

Mel watched the back and forth, and finally worked up the courage to ask them both, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, " began Andrew, as though he was going to tell a story so action-packed the audience would remain at the edge of their seats, "I came to say hi to my darling little sister!"

"We're the same height, dumbass."

"You need to learn to respect your elders!" he pointed furiously. Despite the slight ominous introduction, Mel really couldn't bring herself to take him too seriously. Still, she found that it was unnerving how alike they both looked and sounded. Hell, they even had very similar mannerisms (despite Andrew being more flamboyant and flirtatious).

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh! Woe is me, woe is me!" he exclaimed, as he covered half his face with his forearm and balanced his legs on the arm of the chair he sat on.

"Now that you've said hello, you can leave now." said Y/n, as she made her way to the kitchen and began to make some tea.

"Can you believe how cruel she is to me? I'm her older brother and treats me like trash!" he shouted in mock betrayal, eyes sparkling as he looked over at the still frozen Mel.

"You are what you eat!" she called back through the archway, the kettle boiling as she made three mugs of cheap tea. She added everyone's preferred amount of milk and sugar, as she juggled and placed them on her glass coffee table and onto the mats as to not stain the table. 

"Are you saying that mum's food is trash?" he grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting in the setting sunlight.

"Pft, you and I both know that if you don't wanna get poisoned, you get dad to cook." she chuckled, as they both laughed at their private joke.

Mel finally decided to sit next to Y/n, and sat as far away to Andrew as she could. Her posture was stiff, revealing how uncomfortable she was. Mel couldn't help but feel as though she was intruding, but she stayed nonetheless, as she got "the feeling" from her best friend's brother. She didn't know why, but she really didn't want to be alone with him, nor did she want Y/n to be alone with him either. Mel couldn't exactly put it into words, but there was something just _not right_ with him, even when she wasn't dwelling on how Y/n and him looked the _exact same_.

"Speaking of food," his grin turned almost predatory as he gazed at Mel, his eyes narrowing in mischief, "I would really like to _eat you out_ , sweetpea." he winked, which made a tremble and shiver shoot through Mel's spine.

"Leave her alone, arsewipe."

"Now now, that isn't the way to talk to your older brother."

"And that isn't the way to talk to your younger twin's friend."

He lifted his hands up to indicate surrender as he leaned back into his chair. "Touche, _X_. Touche."

"I should bloody think so, too." she glared, taking a hearty sip from her steaming mug.

"Why do you call each other that?" asked Mel in bemusement, looking from her best friend to Andrew.

"X and Y? Oh, just a silly thing we started when we were younger." waved off Andrew coolly.

"It was when were were revising biology in high school one time, and due to us being almost identical other than Andy being a male and me female, we just nicknamed each other based on the one difference between us: the singular chromosome."

"Oh." she blushed, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't guessed as much. She then turned to her friend with a puzzled look, "How come you never mentioned you had a brother?"

She scoffed in reply and pointed at him with her thumb, "Who'd wanna admit to having a brother like this twat?"

"Hey! You meanie!" he whined, throwing a cushion at her. She caught it with ease, laughing and grinning from ear-to-ear. Y/n never liked to lie, and it was one of her promises to herself that she never did (as she had grown up with having to tell so many), but she knew that telling the truth wan't exactly in Mel's best interests, especially with how her family had a tendency to... Overreact. Despite having told some of the truth, the knowledge that she hadn't come completely clean to her friend left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Andrew couldn't blame his sister for saying what she did, as she knew as well as he did what he would have to do if Y/n divulged any delicate information to this Mel person. He was rather surprised that she withheld that titbit of information, but he couldn't help but respect and admire that she never mention him or their family, as that may have led to a rabbit whole of questions that, if answered, could be catastrophic. Not for their family, but more so Mel (not to mention that it would get very complicated to sort everything out in an orderly, timely fashion if that did ever happen). He hoped, that for his sister's sake, that she keeps her mouth shut.

He took a long sip of his tea, his nose scrunching at the taste. Of course with a wage like his sisters she would buy cheap tea. Although, part of him wandered whether she simply gave him the cheap tea to annoy him. If that was her grand plan, she succeeded with flying colours.

"Sorry to do this, Mel." sighed Y/n, as she gazed at her friend sadly, "But is it alright if we hang out another day?"

"S-sure." she stuttered, quickly finishing her tea and leaving the mug on the table. "I'll see you l-later." red-faced, she practically dashed out of the apartment and went to her own, leaving the siblings by themselves.

"Smart move, X." he commended, placing his mug on the table as he crossed his legs and held his upper knee in clasped hands.

"So, why did you come here?"

"No beating around the bush, ey?" he chuckled, fully amused. "You really never change do you?"

"And I expect that's exactly the reason why you're here?" her eyes narrowed at her brother accusingly as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well deduced." he tilted his head before he spoke again, "We need you to come to a meeting on Friday."

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm retired?"

"I think we got the memo when you said so last time." he rolled his eyes. He respected and admired his sister (and vice versa), but she could be rather irritating at times. "But, we really do need you. Let's just say that the circumstances and the potential business partners we may gain from this venture are rather, _unique_ , to say the least."

Y/n huffed, "And that is any of my business, how?"

With a knowing look and a blank expression, he simply yet bluntly answered, "Les familia es todo." That phrase alone made Y/n's heart race. She could hear her own rapid heartbeat, and she was certain that he could probably hear it too. It had been a very long time since she last heard that phrase, and she without a doubt didn't miss it.

Y/n scowled, "And you'll actually leave me alone, this time if I do it?"

A solemn expression overtook his normally smug, smiling face, "You know I can't promise that. What I can promise, though, is that you'll be compensated for it- and before you interrupt me with your usual spiel," he raised his brow daringly as she opened her mouth to protest, "you would have worked for that money. I know you'd never accept financial help from mum, dad or even me, no matter how many times we have offered, but at least you'll have worked for this one. I promise you, this _definitely_ won't be a walk in the park for you."

Although she really didn't want to do the job, she was rather intrigued. "What will this involve?"

"Ah ah ah, darling sister!" he chided playfully, wagging his index finger from side-to-side, "This'll be a surprise! I know how you love surprises!"

She merely huffed, until a smug smirk dominated her face, "And if I refuse?"

A malevolent, gleeful look greeted her as he responded, " _I dare you_."

She knew she was cornered as soon as he uttered that damned sentence. He knew her like the back of his hand: the smug bastard just _knew_ how to make her do things (and vice versa).Ever since they were younger, the two of them vowed (in actual blood, mind you), that whenever the other dared them to do something, they _had_ to do it. It was a matter of pride and honesty, so despite her wanting to do the complete opposite of the request, she knew that there was no escaping it.

She said despondently, " _Fine_ , I'll do it."

* * *

Y/n sighed into her freshly brewed mug of coffee, and typed up some emails as she went about her job. Her light grey office cubicle was dreary, the only spot of colour being a small tin of coloured pencils, a purple sharpener as well as a colourful collection of mini picture frames. Each one had photos of either her friend or herself with her friend. Just that morning, she had added the latest picture of what Y/n calls their "parties and escapades". That picture in particular was the most comical out of all of them (if Y/n had to pick her favourite). She chuckled as she saw her friend's fearful "I'm-gonna-shit-myself-any-second" face, as well as her own accompanying one with a shit-eating grin. Her other friends were also in the picture, making her smile at Jill's and Gareth's overjoyed faces and the blank look of their other friend, Harry.

Speaking of which, Jill sprinted into her won office chair (the one to Y/n's left), and heaved a sigh of relief as she wiped the perspiration from her brow. "Damn, that was one hell of a run!" she panted, her blue eyes wide and her mane of dyed pink hair wild.

Y/n smirked, "Running in heels? Very impressive. How far did you run?"

"From McDonalds." she replied between breaths, sorting out her pencil shirt and white shirt as she turned on her computer.

"The one a mile away?" asked Y/n, genuinely impressed.

"No, " puffed Jill, "the one across the road." It would have been funny if she was being sarcastic, but Y/n couldn't deny that her honesty was damn right hilarious.

"You cheeky little minx!" grinned Gareth, who sat at the office cubicle directly opposite Y/n's. His shining blonde hair was almost blinding from the morning sun that peaked through the wooden blinds covering the window across the room. "Not only did you not get us any, but you were even late?"

"Gotta admit though," Harry piped up, his stoic face peering over his own cubicle (he sat directly opposite Jill), "it's a record. You're usually an hour late, not fifty six minutes. Your progress astounds me."

"Shut it, Potter!" she groused, her eyes revealing that she was only joking.

"For the hundred and fifty fifth time, my name is Harry Fernill, not Harry Potter."

"No it isn't." scoffed Gareth, "You are the boy who lived!"

"Just because I managed to dodge a car one time whilst walking across the road doesn't mean that I'm magical."

"True." conceded Gareth, as he once again smirked, "Being with me is what makes you magical."

"You shut it too, Weasley." smiled Jill as she finally set everything up to do her job for once. "I'm trying to work!"

"Makes a change." mumbled Y/n. She didn't say it quietly enough, which resulted in Jill whacking her upside the head with her fake Prada handbag.

"I'm haven't even got red hair!" exclaimed Gareth, but huffed when he realised that no one was listening to him. They all got on with their jobs, idly chatting every now and again and bantering with one another. However, this comfortable chatter was interrupted when their boss strutted over.

He was a very large man, with a constant sweaty brow and thick, wild brows that looked like he had two wriggly caterpillars on his face. He was a rather understanding and decent guy, and was very rarely unreasonable. He used to be, but ever since his wife left him, he managed to stop being such a pretentious ass. Y/n wasn't exactly thankful that he got divorced (as that was just cruel), but she couldn't say that she disliked the results, not to mention that ever since then he didn't constantly hound and hassle them all.

That was why she was shocked when her name was called by him. She spun on her chair, and looked expectantly (yet politely) at her boss. She was even more astounded when a skeleton monster stood by his side. He stood regally by his side, and the first things she noticed about the monster was his purple eyelights (that had a red rim around the edges), and their constant scowl.

"Y/n, I'd like you to guide this monster here and show him the ropes." requested her boss, Bob.

The monster in question scowled icily at her, but briefly looked surprised when his hateful look didn't make her react in the slightest. She turned to Bob with an incredulous look on her face, "What happened to Linda?" 

"Linda's busy at the moment." he bristled. Y/n would have said more if she hadn't noticed his mood. She had to admit, it was the darkest she had seen in a very long while, and she knew that such a mood demanded complete obedience. 

"Sure." she reluctantly complied, not wanting to be responsible if he did anything wrong (as she knew from prior experience that when Bob was in one of his moods, anything that went wrong would lead to severe consequences). He curtly nodded and strutted away, leaving the monster stood with there with a stiff back and his hands clasped behind his back.

"So," she began affably, pointing to the empty cubicle on her right, "why don't you take a seat?"

"I THINK THAT MUCH WAS OBVIOUS!" he snapped, as she sat at the chair and raised a brow bone expectantly. 

Nonplussed, Y/n held out her hand and greeted, "I'm Y/n, its nice to meet you!"

He ignored her hand and sneered, "I COULD HAVE GUESSED THAT MUCH FROM YOUR BOSS SAYING YOUR NAME." He then added, "CALL ME SIR, CAPTAIN, OR ON ODD OCCASION, BLACKBERRY."

Y/n merely shrugged, "True, but its common decency to say your name when meeting someone for the first time." Her friends, who were listening to the whole thing, were struggling to stifle their laughter. When he still didn't shake her hand, she withdrew it with a sigh, and indicated for him to turn on his computer. He huffed in response, doing as requested. It didn't take long for him to learn what to do (although it it didn't go without a snide or snarky comment on when she explained certain aspects). 

Once he was settled and doing his work, Y/n returned to her own. She knew she didn't deserve how she was treated (and her friends silently agreed), and decided that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad as to mess with him a little. Not just that, but it was a common initiation that they all partook in to scare the daylights out of the newbie. That's what happened to Y/n when she first started working there, as well as the others before her by previous workers who left the establishment for some reason or other. Stifling a mischievous grin, she spoke to Blackberry whilst looking at her screen. "You know, I'm surprised that Bob decided to have you in that cubicle."

Her friend's ears perked, and they too had to hide their own amusement and grins, as they knew where that conversation was going. "IT IS APPROPRIATE TO ADDRESS THOSE MORE IMPORTANT BY THEIR TITLES. MOREOVER, I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT IT MATTERS WHERE I WORK."

"So you haven't heard?" questioned Y/n, still not leaning over her cubicle to look at him.

That seemed to gain his attention, as his typing slowed somewhat. "HEARD ABOUT WHAT?"

"Linda's boinking Bob." muttered Harry, making Gareth chuckle under his breath.

"Oh, its just a story. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Jill waved off, wishing to gain some revenge too for how rude he was being.

"SPIT IT OUT!" commanded Blackberry, his typing having fully stopped.

"Its the thirteenth cubicle." answered Y/n cryptically.

"AND THE SIGNIFICANCE?"

"Lets just say that there's a reason why no one was there when you came."

"I've heard that awful things tend to happen to those who work at cubicle 13." added Jill, playing along with Y/n. The group were all rather enjoying themselves, especially how they noticed that he seemed to hesitate (if briefly) when he resumed typing.

"WHAT THINGS?" asked Blackberry wearily, trying and failing to hide the slight nervousness in is cold, scornful voice.

"Well, the one before you- what was her name again?"

"Meridith Keenes." supplied Harry.

"Well," continued Y/n, "Meredith worked there for ten days-"

"- A record, really - " added Jill.

"- And just, up and left. No one ever saw her again." resumed Y/n.

It was then that Gareth piped up. "There was a body found in the ditch across from Burger King four blocks away, but there wasn't very much to identify whether it was her or not."

"... AND THOSE BEFORE HER?"

"No one managed to even find a body even related to them." said Y/n, feigning a grim tone.

The group knew they were just making things up as they went (as the previous person who worked there called Danni Barker only left due to maternity leave, and decided that she would stay at home and look after the kid). For the rest of the day, the group enjoyed a very pleasant silence, as they had given a great deal of "true information" for their new colleague to mull over. Y/n felt rather guilty, but shook herself for feeling such: he shouldn't have been such as ass to begin with. Despite the thought, she still felt ashamed, so she decided that the next morning, she would make him a coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this and, seeing that I barely wrote anything in the previous chap, thought that I should release this too. Hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Hope you have a good day~! :)
> 
> (And sorry if there are any mistakes in it too)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More monsters introduced to the story (but not to Y/n yet), she goes to work, and eventually end up at Blue and Stretch's house with Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chap than usual, and srry if it seems like info dumping at the beginning. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chap!
> 
> And thanks peeps so much for the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks! Makes me so happy to see that people are actually enjoying this so again, thanks a bunch.
> 
> BTW, this chap has swearing too, so be warned

Sans sighed mournfully, exhaling his smoke after inhaling his monster-made cigar. He was rather unhappy, meaning that someone, be them someone he knew or a complete innocent stranger, was going to have a bad time. It's not that he had any grievances about anyone in particular (well, apart from the short-ass prick who forced him to go by a nickname). He was at least thankful that he got to choose the nickname: Cement. The more he thought on it, the more he thought it really suited him.

In his universe, they had all managed to get to the surface via Asgore absorbing the little shit Frisk's soul, and breaking the barrier. Of course, his immense power had frightened the majority of the people in the more dangerous ethically grey side of employment, and so, he was swiftly dealt with. The humans (who also liked to deal in their kind of business) were, although mostly prejudiced, very enthusiastic to work alongside the powerful boss monsters. That world he liked, but the shit-tip he ended up in? He _hated_ it. Though, he was rather glad that he and his brothers could at least set up a business in the universe they occupied.

His elder brother Wingdings (nicknamed Omertà), was always the subtle type. That was why he was the one who would ask the odd question here and there to the short-ass prick. Just enough that they gain information about the machine (as they sure as hell weren't planning on staying), but not enough so as to arouse suspicion. Papyrus (nicknamed Whack), was always far too brash and lacked the finesse that Omertà had for getting what he wanted (not that Cement could fault him on that, as he was a "hands-on" kind of monster himself, but at least he knew when to keep his mouth shut), so he didn't know of the plan Cement and Omertà were working on to return home.

However, whilst their plan was in motion behind the scenes, they still had to work. This was mostly due to the possibility that the short-ass prick was actually telling the truth when he said that the machine was broken beyond repair, and the resulting blueprints from the malfunction was burned along with the machine. Not that Cement really minded: he was, if anything, a very patient skeleton (to a point, that was). He could wait. or, at least, that was what he told himself.

Their business of selling their weapons was wildly successful: so much so, that it seemed like Cement and Omertà were constantly in the workshop making them they were in such high demand. Not that the brothers minded: it just meant that they could get more more and more influence and, if they could convince the goat-bitch Toriel that they were all "rehabilitated" (the word made Cement want to simultaneously laugh in hysterics and vomit in disgust), get a new home so they didn't have to share with the short-ass prick and the rest of those morons.

If Cement was being completely honest, his alternates Red and Papyrus' alternate Edge weren't as bad as the others, but that was simply due to them coming from very similar universes (although there were some differences such as their barrier never breaking and other minor differences, such as Wingdings conducting "experiments" rather than delve into their line of work). That didn't necessarily mean that they were all chummy pals (as their Wingdings, nicknamed Cleave was just plain creepy). 

Cement took another drag of his cigar, struggling not to fall asleep as he listened to his brother Omertà drone on about the specifics of their next job, and the standards that Cement had to uphold et cetera et cetera. He just wanted to go to his room and order some Grillby's (as the fire elemental had started to allow people to order in, and Cement sure as hell refused to go to a place he knew the short-ass prick often resided). It sounded like paradise: lounging on his kingsized bed, having five burgers and a large serving of fries whilst watching some random b-movie (as he loved to take the piss out of them). Of course, Cement wasn't so lucky as to be able to have such a luxury, as Omertà continued to go into into detail of what was going to go down (too much detail to even remember), and how they were all to escape if a potential "situation" occurred (despite those who they were going to be dealing with assuring them that they had no such intentions). 

"Cement, are you even listening?" glared Omertà, his golden eyelights glowing dangerously. Cement, finally waking from his daydream, couldn't help to sweat underneath the collar of his black and gold suit. His own golden eyelights darted around the room, and silently prayed that he wouldn't incur his brother's infamous temper. He knew how he could get, and one of the things that really got Omertà worked up into a fiery fury was not being listened to.

"yeah." nodded Cement, his usual laid-back grin slightly strained. A bead of golden plasma-like sweat trailed down the back of his neck as Omertà's eyelights narrowed in suspicion. When the silence dragged on, Cement was certain that his brother was about to beat the shit out of him. He managed to stifle a flinch as his brother sighed in slight exasperation, and clutched at his marred skull. It was a habit of Omertà's that whenever he was trying to calm himself down, he lightly trailed the outline of the three deep scars that ran parallel from his right brow bone all the way to the left side of his jaw. He ground his large sharp teeth, trying to reign in his temper. If Cement had not paid attention the first time he went through the plan, he would have pummelled him. However, due to having listened to it it (as well as the other times), he decided to be merciful.

Omertà patted his brother's skull condescendingly, making Cement's eyesocket twitch in irritation (which made him chuckle in his usual silky tones). "I'll let you rest now. Every possibility has been thoroughly planned out, so relax. It'll be the last time for a long while if this deal is successful, and perhaps even more so if it isn't ."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SLEEP!" shrieked Whack, his eyelight blazing molten gold. "YOU DO ENOUGH OF IT ALREADY, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

"It has been a very long week, Whack." Omertà also patted his youngest brother's skull (though he didn't have to reach as far as he did to with Cement). "You too should get some rest, I know I shall. I don't know when the next time we will be able to have a day off, so make the most of it."

Whack reluctantly grumbled in acquiescence, and crossed his arms in a huff. Seeing an opportunity, Cement smirked, "exactly. you just need to let your hair down."

Whack growled, "ENOUGH OF YOUR INANE PUNS!"

Cement raised his arms in surrender, his omnipresent grin widening as his diamond-coated canine refracted the light from Omertà's fireplace. "sorry whack-a-mole, didn't mean to get under ya skin."

The youngest of the trio snarled as he grabbed Cement by the collar, bending low enough so that they were face-to-face. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"can't kill what's already dead, whack-a-mole."

Before Whack could shout a response, they were interrupted by a deadly aura emitting from their eldest brother. "If it is you wish to bicker on you day off, do so outside." commanded Omertà heatedly.

Cement and Whack both nodded obediently, and walked out of Omertà's room. Cement would have teleported, but he knew by then that if he did it, it would become a habit, something he couldn't afford to do in the presence of his brother (as it always irked the eldest sibling whenever he did it). He couldn't help but exhale heavily in relief: being in his brother's presence was like walking in a field littered with hundreds of landmines, as he never knew whether the next step he took would lead to one exploding (much like his brother's temper).

When he was finally alone, his collapsed in his wing back chair and hissed, "Juvenile baby-bones, the both of them. Honestly." 

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" questioned Blackberry, his eyelights narrowing in suspicion at the proffered steaming mug of black coffee.

"Coffee." replied Y/n simply, placing it at Blackberry's desk when she realised he was going to grab it.

"OBVIOUSLY! THE MALEVOLENT CAPTAIN BLACKBERRY IS NOT AS IMBECILIC AS SOME PEOPLE! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THIS?"

"Thought it'd be nice. Coffee always gives me a boost when I'm tired." Y/n sat back on her chair, and leaned back, facing towards her new colleague.

"YOUR ARROGANCE ASTOUNDS ME, HUMAN! TO ASSUME THAT I, THE MALEVOLENT CAPTAIN BLACK, WOULD SUCCUMB SO EASILY TO EXHAUSTION, IS HILARIOUS. I WOULD LAUGH IF I EVER DEIGNED TO LOWER MYSELF TO SHOWING SUCH WEAKNESS!" Y/n honestly felt that her eardrums were about to burst due to his constant shout. She was at least thankful that his voice was deep enough as to not cause her a migraine.

Blackberry then furthered, "NOT ONLY THAT, I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT A DRINK FROM A HUMAN, LET ALONE IN SUCH A DANGEROUS JOB!"

"Dangerous?" repeated Y/n incredulously.

"OBVIOUSLY!" he huffed. Y/n couldn't help but constantly think of when Severus Snape whenever he said that. The more she thought on it, the more she recognised certain similarities (the only one being that he referred to himself in the third person and was louder and more egotistical) . Despite having an attitude problem, Y/n couldn't help but respect his confidence and self-esteem and not only that, she was rather determined to make him her friend. Rather than be offended by his jabs and taunts, she found him rather funny (not that that was his intention).

"I GATHERED MORE DATA FROM OTHER FELLOW COLLEAGUES ABOUT THE CUBICLE I OCCUPY, AND THEY TOO DISCUSSED THE TERRIBLE HISTORY OF IT. I NOW TAKE EXTRA PRECAUTIONS (NOT THAT I NEED TO HAVE SUCH IN PLACE AS MY MALEVOLENCE WOULD VANQUISH ANY FOE), THUS I SHALL NOT PARTAKE IN THE TRIPE YOU JUST HANDED ME!"

Y/n struggled to reign in her growing amusement. Clearly, the other who worked alongside her (they weren't necessarily close but they were at least all friendly with one another) took part in their little prank. She was rather surprised, as she expected that people would debunk such nonsense. However, the more she dwelled on the thought, the more she realised that they probably got the gist and went along with it due to his sour attitude. "ON THAT THOUGHT," he continued, his glower turning more menacing and icy, "WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME OF LINDA MARSHALL?"

The young woman was rather bemused. "What about her?"

"THAT SHE WAS THE FIRST TO EVER OCCUPY THIS CUBICLE, AND THAT SHE WAS A USER OF MAGIC?"

Blackberry had a multitude of suspects in mind for who reinforced the notion of "Cubicle Thirteen". He knew that their claim that it was just unlucky was preposterous, so he concluded that it was obviously someone who had worked at the establishment for a long while (for at least a year seen as though, according to his sources, that was when the mayhem to do with "Cubicle Thirteen" began). That left very few people (as the majority of workers seemed to only work there for a limited time so that they may move onto better things). Initially, that left six people: the boss, Linda Marshall, Harry Fernill, Gareth Jones, Jill Smith and Y/n L/n. He had already gathered potential alibis by word of mouth (as his boss wouldn't allow him access to strictly confidential files for "security reasons"), so he found out that there were only three potential suspects: the boss, Linda Marshall, and Y/n L/n.

He found the boss' refusal to hand over valuable records and flippancy regarding "Cubicle Thirteen" incredibly suspicious, and Blackberry refused to ask his brother, Mutt, to hack into their records (as the Malevolent Captain Blackberry needed no aid, and he could solve the problem himself). Also, from what he had heard from snippets of conversations regarding the supposed magic user Linda and their relationship with one another, was also suspicious. However, his distrust mainly stemmed from the seemingly friendly Y/n, the very same person who first told him about it. Her genial attitude as well as how she went about telling him about "Cubicle Thirteen" raised several red flags. Blackberry couldn't help but feel that there was an underlying threat when she recounted one of many events pertaining to "Cubicle Thirteen".

His distrust greatened when she gave him a coffee with a guilty-looking smile that he refused to acknowledge he found cute. Had she poisoned it? It would be foolish for someone inexperienced to do so, as surely it would arouse suspicion for him to turn to dust unexpectedly? The person who committed such heinous crimes was scheming and, Blackberry admitted (albeit reluctantly), a complete genius. To manipulate foolish human superstitions to turn attention away from any one individual was incredibly impressive. A genius which Captain Blackberry refused to allow to run amok, as there was no inclination that the culprit would stop. As Captain of the Royal Guard, it was his duty to solve the case and punish the perpetrator/s.

"I highly doubt that she's a magic user." she sweat-dropped.

"I MUST CONSIDER ALL POSSIBILITIES! SHE ALONG WITH THE BOSS ARE POTENTIAL SUSPECTS." Blackberry knew not to mention her as a suspect, as if she was indeed the culprit, this would only make her far harder to catch. She seemed far too clever to stop a potential plot to murder him (as that would only arouse further suspicion), and he was determined to wait and see what happened. He knew the potential deadline was ten days, so all he had to do, was wait for the culprit to strike.

"OK." she said, nonplussed as she returned to work (as Blackberry returned to his). She dusted off her jacket and trousers as she worked (as she had had doughnuts for breakfast due to waking up later than usual), and couldn't help but be confused with how stand-offish Blackberry was acting. She recognised that that was probably the way he always acted with people, but he seemed to be even more so when she interacted with him.

Y/n halted her typing when she heard her friend burst it, panting heavily as she collapsed on her office chair and sprawled backwards. She placed her handbag on the ground and cracked her knuckles before she went to turn on the computer. "Afternoon."

"Shut it you." she glared playfully Y/n, which amused her even more. 

Gareth looked up from his work, a toothy grin on his face. "What made you late this time?"

Before she could reply, Harry answered, "A car crash."

Gareth shook his head and tutted, "Nah, probably a long-ass queue at McDonald's."

"Or the apocalypse." offered Y/n, she too grinning from ear-to-ear.

"How did you go from McDonalds to the apocalypse?" she questioned disbelievingly. She heaved a sigh, "No, the traffic was absolute murder. And Potter, please don't bring your personal experiences into this."

"I've never crashed a car."

"You've still caused a crash, Harry." chuckled Gareth, which earned him a slap upside the head by his boyfriend. 

As Blackberry listened in to their conversation (as the potential information he could gain from their discussions could be invaluable for the case he was trying to solve), he couldn't help but be rather puzzled as to why Y/n along with her two male colleagues never really interacted when Jill Smith wasn't around. Wanting to know the answer, he asked them why (in his own rude way).

"Oh! It's just so that no one misses out on anything." explained Y/n, as she continued to work. "We all get tired of repeating ourselves so we just wait until everyone is present before talking."

"It was actually Y/n's idea." informed Jill. "She knew that we didn't like being talked about behind each others backs (even though we knew that it was without bad intentions), so, she suggested that we wait until everyone is around so we can bitch about them to each others faces."

Blackberry merely hummed in response, and continued to type and work. No matter how much he thought on it, he couldn't make heads or tails of Y/n. One minute, he's convinced that she has committed numerous murders for those who work in "Cubicle Thirteen", and the next, she seems to be one of the nicest and weirdest human he has ever encountered. Just what was her game?

"So," began Gareth, filling in the comfortable silence between the group, "What are you lot doing tonight?"

"Going to McDonalds." answered Jill.

"You're always going there! How are you not fat?"

"I run."

"What, to the fridge and back?"

"Shut it you!" she grumbled, throwing one of her pencils at him. Gareth managed to dodge it just in time, laughing whilst he did so.

"What about you?" 

"Oh, me and Harry are just gonna go out for a meal." shrugged Gareth. "What about you, Y/n?"

"Just gonna visit a friend's house with Mel for dinner."

"Ah, I see. How is Mel, by the way?"

"Yeah, last time we were all together, I thought she was going to have a heart attack." said Jill worriedly.

"She's just fine!" smiled Y/n warmly. "She hasn't really mentioned the party since, though."

"She'd probably have Vietnam flashbacks if she revisited it."

"Did you at least enjoy your birthday though, Harry?" Y/n looked slightly worried that he hadn't. Despite him often joking around with the group, his expressionless face was so hard to read that she often caught herself wandering whether something she said was indeed funny to him or just annoying.

"Yep." he nodded (not that Y/n could see it due to always slouching when he sat). "Especially when Mel almost shit herself."

"Give her a break, Harry!" pouted Gareth, looking over at him. "We went skydiving, of course she was going to be scared!"

"It was seriously one of the best parties we've had in a while!" gushed Jill. "You really are great at organising stuff like that, Y/n!"

"Thanks." beamed Y/n, happy that her friends enjoyed it so much.

The group bantered the rest of their shift, many a time attempting to include Blackberry (he merely scoffed and ignored them, not that it deterred them as they were all wanting to be friends with him). Once they were all finished, they each bid one another farewell (Blackberry simply stalked off with his chin lifted pompously), and went about their separate ways. Y/n headed to her friend's apartment, as she was the one who owned a car (if you could call a silver PT Cruiser a car, let alone a second hand one), and due to the distance between Blue's house and their apartments, they were going to need to drive there.

* * *

Both women (they were in Mel's car on the way to Blue and Stretch's house) were thrilled to see the small, excitable skeleton and his chill elder brother again. Despite Mel's slight jealousy towards the skeletons (as she could tell that, even if they didn't know it themselves yet, that they liked Y/n), she couldn't help but smile to see her friend so happy. She still had no idea why she was jealous, but she decided that, for the time being, she wouldn't think about it. She was determined to have a good time with her best friend and newly made friends.

Her resolve faltered, however, due to her infernal car annoying her. Every now and then, the automatic would shut off at random intervals, making her anxiety and nervousness skyrocket. The only reason she at least somewhat calmed do was due to her best friend's infectious laugh, as well as her soothing encouragements. She marvelled at her friend's patience and practical inability to get angry. Mel couldn't fathom how Y/n could remain so cheerful and optimistic, especially when the car's obnoxious horn randomly spurred to life.

Despite the struggle, they had finally arrived at Blue and Stretch's house, and by Joe was it huge. When Blue said to meet them both at their house, Mel and Y/n expected a house, not a a gargantuan mansion. It was modern in style, having tanned bricks and large windows. The front of the house had a large, dark oaken double doors (that are up a small set of stone stairs), and on the second floor was a balcony (which was supported by two stone pillars that were on each side of the entrance). The rounded driveway had, in the middle of it, vibrant flowers displayed in the shape of the deltarune (not that the women recognised the symbol).

Mel was overwhelmed, and awkwardly stood by her best friend's side as she locked up her car (which was hilarious to compare to the expensive cars and motorbikes that were also on the rounded drive). The other cars on the drive consisted of a red Lamborghini convertible, a black Bentley Continental, a dark purple Porsche Carrera, a grey Range Rover and two Harley Davidsons (one being a baby blue Fat Boy and the other a red Fat Bob). 

As Y/n strolled towards the entrance nonchalantly, Mel couldn't help but gawk. When she thought about the price of everything combined, she paled significantly. She just couldn't understand how Blue and Stretch was so rich (nor why they had so many vehicles). She continued to look at everything hungrily as she stood beside Y/n, who rang the door bell. Startled from the loud noise, Mel face forward, her eyes cast to the ground. She couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated and out of place amidst such luxury, as she pushed up her large glasses.

The door opened, revealing (to both of their surprise), Sans. He looked at the pair in shock, still gripping the door. How did they know where he lived? Why were they there? Mel, his friend of long-standing, had never brought her over to his house (as he knew how daunting it could be, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable due to her modest lifestyle). Through his surprise, he couldn't help but feel a jolt of joy when he caught Y/n's warm yet astonished smile. "heya, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Mel couldn't even make her mouth move. She was frozen on the spot, and her brain had stopped functioning. Seeing this, Y/n placed her warm, soft hand on her shoulder as she greeted, "Oy oy, how've you been? Didn't know you lived here too!"

"it's shock-tastic to see ya, kid." Sans' grin widened, "and wha' do ya mean 'too'?"

"We came for Taco Tuesday!" beamed Y/n.

"ah!" exclaimed Sans in realisation. "that's why Blue were wannin' ta use the kitchen so badly!" he stepped aside, and bowed jokingly. "why don' ya come in?"

With a chuckle, Y/n walked in alongside Mel (as her arm was wrapped around Mel's shoulder). She squeezed Mel's opposite arm reassuringly, making Mel both calmer yet even more flustered. The marble floors were spotless, so much so they could see their reflections in them. The foyer opened up with a grand staircase that led up to the second floor, and the sides on the upper floor seemed to overlook the ground floor, making the entrance even more spacious. Marble columns held up the aspects looking over the ground floor, making it almost look like a five-star hotel (or one of those mansions from MTV Cribs).

"so," began Sans, as he began to lead them through the mansion to what they presumed would be the kitchen, "why are ya dressed so nicely?"

"It's not that fancy." laughed Y/n. "These are just my work clothes. Couldn't be bothered changing, so I just thought that we might as well head here."

The more Mel's malfunctioning mind thought, the more she realised that she was incredibly under dressed compared to Y/n, as she was only wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a . Mel at least felt a little more relaxed when Y/n's arm remained around her. "i just got off of work too." said Sans conversationally, as they finally reached the large kitchen. Mel's mouth fell open gain in shock: it was the biggest kitchen she had ever been in (as well as the cleanest). Multiple large fridges and freezers lined one wall, whilst counters and counter islancs took up the rest. When Y/n observed the room, she saw that the kitchen appliances were all a brand she didn't recognise that went by the name MTT. 

Blue was already in the room, as he took out all the ingredients so that they could swiftly begin. "HELLO Y/N! HELLO MEL!" he greeted enthusiastically, skipping his way over as he hugged both of them. Mel and Y/n hugged back, but upon pulling away, Mel couldn't help but notice that he lingered slightly longer with Y/n before he fully let go. Without warning, he grabbed Mel and Y/ns arms and dragged them over to the counter, all the necessary ingredients arranged neatly before them. "SHALL WE GET STARTED?"

"Sure!" chirped Y/n, as Mel was still speechless. She then scratched the back of her neck nervously as she apologised, "Sorry we're late, the car was playing up."

"ITS FINE! I'M JUST HAPPY YOU BOTH CAME!" he grinned. Sans watched them silently, his hands shoved into the pockets of his blue coat. He couldn't help but have a blue blush work its way to his cheekbones as he watched Y/n's smiling face, something he caught himself doing and shook off. Blue was explaining and intructing the two women when a venomous shout interrupted them (which scared the daylights out of Mel).

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" When the trio looked up from their task, Y/n was rather surprised to be met by none other than her colleague Blackberry. What was even more astonishing, was that his posture was stiffer than usual, and he scowled at her with... Suspicion? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the mafia Sans (Cement), if you really wanna know, stems from "Cement Shoes", a way of disposing of a body/ killing someone using cement to weigh them down and (if they're alive) drowning them. Gruesome, I know, but I thought it just fit him with his magic type. 
> 
> For Wingdings, Omertà is a vow of silence, and if not upheld, could lead to the death of the person who doesn't keep the vow.
> 
> For Papyrus, Whack means to murder; also clip, hit, pop, burn, put a contract out.
> 
> BTW, these are NOT the originals, they are from a separate universe (one similar to Red's and Edge's, but those two came from an underground that hadn't been freed)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I wish you peeps a good day~! :)
> 
> (srry if there any mistakes in it)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Mel finally meet more skeletons, and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO HAPPY! I've never gotten so many Hits, Comments or Kudos! I'm just-so-
> 
> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this next instalment, peeps~! :)
> 
> (And sorry if there are any mistakes)

Blackberry was starving. He had a strict schedule, and the fool Blue was forcing him to deviate. Everyday he went through a routine: he awoke at five am, he got a shower and was dressed by quarter past, he ate breakfast at six, arrived at work by half past six, had a lunch break at one pm, returned home by seven pm, completed necessary paperwork upon arrival, ate dinner at nine pm then retired for bed at midnight.

Blackberry, ever the patient Captain of the Royal Guard, had waited until three minutes past nine, and still, there was no dinner served. The skeleton monster would have made the food himself if it wasn't the blue brat's turn on the rota to cook dinner for everyone. Furious, Blackberry stomped his way to the kitchen to berate his pathetic version when he was immediately halted before he even began his tirade. He, being a malevolent skeleton and Captain, prided himself on being prepared for anything. The "anything" he prided himself on being prepared for, however, did not include you cooking with the pathetic whelp of a skeleton, smiling away along with a human female companion as though a potential murderer hadn't just discovered where their planned victim lived.

He adjusted his slightly askew black top hat, his grip on his ornate walking stick tightening in his gloved grip. The skeleton Captain was experiencing a storm of emotions as soon as he laid his eyes on the carefree human woman Y/n: incredulity, astonishment, anger and something akin to admiration and respect. It had been a long while (not since he was living in his own universe) that he was met by a worthy adversary. Not only had she discovered where he lived, but he already become friends with both Blue (something he acknowledged wasn't too difficult) as well as the native Sans. Not only that, but she had even brought along a fellow human (he surmised either to act as a "human shield" as it were, or they worked alongside Y/n amidst the shadows).

He decided then and there that he would bide his time, and confront her when possible. Blackberry refused to lower himself to ask for aid from anyone (hence why Sans and non of his other "housemates" and even his own brother Mutt didn't know about the whole "Cubicle Thirteen" situation). What he would do in the mean time, however, was keep a watchful eye on the timid human woman. She was clearly nervous, indicating to the sharply observant Captain that she was perhaps only a recent co-conspirator. Blackberry, despite his irritation (he refused to admit it was due to being hungry). It seemed to him that Y/n was clearly the mastermind behind "Cubicle Thirteen". After all, he knew when he recounted what her and her colleagues at work discussed that afternoon revealed that she had organisation skills that went above the standard human (though Blackberry admit that was still a fairly low bar to surpass in the first place).

Blackberry elegantly flurried over and stated, "I SHALL AID YOU IN COOKING!"

"BUT IT ISN'T YOUR TURN TODAY!" pouted Blue, as he continued to cut and dice ingredients alongside Y/n (as her female human companion awkwardly stood in the corner and watched them from afar).

"I INSIST!" Blackberry's icy tone left no room for discussion as he began to place the chopped ingredients into a bowl and mixed them. As he propped his walking stick against the counter and rolled up his royal purple shirt sleeves, Blackberry wandered whether poisoning was Y/n's preferred way to dust someone, as this was the second time he had caught her trying to serve him something she made. He honestly couldn't decide whether to be impressed by her boldness, or insulted that she would think that dusting him would be so easy as to merely poison him in the first place. He didn't trust the pipsqueak to even notice if she did slip something in the food, hence why he decided to help whilst keeping a wary predominantly purple eyelight on her at all times. Blackberry adamantly did not watch her because he found her little movements and quirks endearing, nor did his eyelights specifically linger on certain parts of her which would be inappropriate under ordinary circumstances. 

The skeleton was rather surprised how diligently she carried out each instruction that Blue gave her, and what was even more astonishing (and slightly dubious), was how skillfully she handled the knife she held in particular. Wanting to gain more information (and to mainly unsettle her, as he was curious how she looked worried), he sneered, "YOU HOLD THAT KNIFE ADEQUATELY! WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH TECHNIQUE?"

He was rather surprised when she jubilantly smiled, "Thank you! I am a little rusty when it comes to cooking, so I'm happy that its up to snuff!" she then added almost as an afterthought, "Oh, and I guess I learned from my dad. He taught me how to cook and prepare dishes, so I do know a little bit about this kinda stuff, but like I said, its been awhile."

"how come?" questioned the native Sans. Blackberry scowled at his smug grin, and ground his teeth.

"I was given a three month supply of ramen noodles." she replied. 

"AND YOU EAT THEM EVERY DAY?" surmised Blue in shock. 

She merely nodded in response with a warm smile on her face, and continued to prepare the tacos. "WHY?" questioned Blackberry, bemused.

"For starters, it was a gift from a friend of mine, and the noodles have an expiration date. Secondly, I like noodles and thirdly, I guess its a way to challenge myself."

"whats the point?" asked Sans. "you know, for the challenging part. why do it?"

"Hm, good question." she commended, looking at nothing in particular as her brows furrowed in thought. "I guess because I like to test my limits."

"Y-you can say th-that again!" piped up her friend for the first time. Her skin flushed in embarrassment when everyone's eyes were on her. With a smile of encouragement from her best friend, she continued nervously, "She always likes t-to challenge herself, to find her l-limits. I guess you could say that sh-she's a pretty determined person."

"I wouldn't say determined." she gently disagreed, shrugging. "I'd just say bored."

Mel didn't say it aloud, but she privately disagreed with her best friend. Before anyone could voice their questions and before Y/n could elaborate, Blackberry questioned, "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" He obviously knew Y/n from work, but he had no idea who her human female companion was. He recognised her from a few pictures Y/n had on her desk (as before she had appeared to work he had investigated her office cubicle to attempt to find any evidence on "Cubicle Thirteen".

Her blush brightened, "M-me? I'm M-mel. It's n-nice to meet y-you, I guess." she held out her hand, but after a few moments lowered it again when she discovered that no, Blackberry would not degrade himself and sully his leather gloves by touching the human. 

"I CANNOT SAY THE FEELING IS MUTUAL." he glowered, making her shiver in fear (which somewhat perked him up).

"No need to be so hostile. She was trying to be nice, so treat her with respect." the way she commanded it in such an authoritative tone was not missed by the skeletons (nor by Mel). Her usually kind smile had disappeared, and an eerily blank look overcame Y/n. It was true that Blackberry found her undecipherable blank face to be unsettling (as she seemed to always be smiling), but what made his spine quiver was her eyes, which conveyed her silent, blazing fury. 

Even Blue seemed rather tense, as his usual demeanour had significantly dulled to a much more subdued, submissive state. Sans had noticed how the kitchen had become strangely quiet, the lack of noise reminding him of whenever he went through the void. A bead of blue plasma-like sweat dripped down his neck as he fidgeted, a feeling of dread and unease was felt deep in his very marrow. Both Blue and Sans were thankful that they weren't on the other end of that look, but both seemed to feel some sympathy towards Blackberry.

Her stare did not waver, even when Mel shuffled over. Although surprised when she felt Mel's hand on her shoulder, she didn't show it. In an attempt to ease the situation and calm her friend down, Mel whispered close to her ear, "It's fine, Y/n. Don't worry about it." 

Y/n's blank look was only slightly broken when she looked at her friend from the corner of her eye, her brow raising. Her look said it all: _are you sure?_

Mel vehemently nodded, which made Y/n smile once again as she looked at Blue kindly, "So, shall we continue?"

* * *

Despite the previous strained atmosphere, they all fell back into their previous groove, chatting idly about nonsensical things. Mel, although relieved, still felt rather spooked from how her friend reacted to Blackberry. It had been a very long time since she had seen her friend like that, and she hadn't missed it in the slightest. She had seen her friend look like that a total of three times since she met her, and each one was the result of similar circumstances.

Although Blue and Sans acted as though nothing had happened, they along with Blackberry remained somewhat cautious. The way she looked at Blackberry was nothing they had ever seen before, even with having had experienced Frisk and her genocide routes (though Blue did not know about such resets, he still had never seen such a look before). With Frisk, she looked as though she felt no emotion whatsoever (other than the times she was frustrated when they kept dealing with her), and although unnerving, it didn't compare whatsoever to Y/n's glare. None of them had suspected she was even capable of such emotion, as although they barely knew her, her warm easygoing smile had all but made their souls swell with affection (not that Blackberry would ever admit to such a thing). None of them could explain why they felt so comfortable with her, especially due to having only known her for a few days (the least of which was Blackberry, who had only known her for two).

Although their feelings regarding her did not falter, they then knew that they absolutely did not want to get on that side of her, and they individually decided to avoid it at all costs (though Blackberry was still going to investigate, but he promised himself he would be even more stealthy about it).

The group all picked up the plates filled with tacos, and went through a huge archway that led to an ostentatious dining room. The table was in the middle, a great number of chairs lined across the sides as well as a large blue table cloth covering the polished dark brown wood. There was a large wall made entirely out of glass that looked out into their large backyard, a well-maintained garden filled with flowers were somewhat visible due to the outside lights. In each corner of the room was a shining pillar of marble, along with the odd stone sculpture (some of humans and some of monsters), each one looking as though they came from ancient Greece (even the clearly modern ones of the monster shaped statues). The group laid out each each plate before each chair, placing cutlery on either side of the expensive porcelain. Glasses were also in front of each plate, and four bottles of wind lined the very middle of the table.

As Sans sat down (he was at the head of the table), he discreetly pressed a button that was on the underside of the table, and simply lounged in his extravagant chair. Taking his lead, the others sat down (Mel was sat on Sans' left whilst Y/n sat beside her. With a swift glare to Blue, Blackberry managed to sit next to Y/n (he assured himself that it was strictly to make sure that she didn't get any ideas). With a pout, Blue sat next to him as the group awaited the other inhabitants of the house to turn up. Y/n had asked whether she should let everyone know, but the three skeletons dismissed her (as Sans guaranteed they'd come on their own, Blue didn't want to trouble her and Blackberry didn't want her to get a full layout of the house, not that he voiced such concerns, of course).

The first arrival was a large skeleton (large in the sense of being tall). His wide smile widened upon seeing that they had guests, and swiftly greeted them. "HELLO HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOW DO YOU DO?" He shook their hands enthusiastically, and sat on the right side of his brother (who appeared to have just taken a nap despite his brother's noisy entrance).

"I'm Y/n, and this here is Mel. And I'm fine and dandy thanks!" smiled Y/n just as enthusiastically. Mel seemed to be growing even more anxious as time went by. Noticing this, Y/n covertly squeezed her friend's hand under the table, and smiled briefly at her before looking back at the larger-than-life skeleton. He wore what was in Y/n's opinion, the best costume she had seen. It suited him, in an odd way, and Y/n was infamous for liking odd things (hence her rather strange fashion sense).

"HELLO PAPYRUS!" greeted Blue, practically bouncing in his seat. "THESE ARE THE HUMANS I TOLD YOU ABOUT!"

"REALLY? WOWIE, I'M SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU BOTH!"

"You talked about us?" inquired Y/n, her smile curling slightly. "All good things, I hope?"

"INDEED ALL GOOD THINGS!" assured Papyrus, as he placed a hand on his chest-plate. "HE SPOKE OF YOUR HEROIC DEED WHEN FACED WITH DANGER, AND HOW YOU SAVED HIM FROM BEING STABBED!" He then turned to face Mel (who was staring intently at her meal, as non of them were willing to eat before everyone had arrived). He added, "I AM VERY PLEASED THAT YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR WAYS, HUMAN MEL!"

"Yes," smirked Y/n, as her eyes crinkled when she looked at her flustered friend from the corner of her eye, "I too am glad you have desisted in your dastardly ways."

Despite being wracked with anxiety, a smile tugged at the corner of Mel's mouth as she playfully glared at her friend. "I was never evil."

"Sure, sure, just highly misunderstood, even after you killed my mother and father." grinned Y/n, her smile widening in amusement and relief as she saw her friend come out of her shell (even if it was a small step in the right direction).

"Wasn't it your brother?" responded Mel, her own mischievous grin rivalling her best friend's as she pushed her large glasses up her freckled nose.

Y/n chuckled in unbridled amusement, "Yeah, him too."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Blackberry, his eyelights widening as he looked from Mel to Y/n. "SHE KILLED YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS AND YOU ARE STILL FRIENDS WITH HER?" Maybe Blackberry was wrong, perhaps rather than Y/n being the mastermind behind "Cubicle Thirteen", it was in fact her friend who had accompanied her?

"SHE DIDN'T REALLY!" laughed Blue. He continued, "THEY WERE 'ROLE-PLAYING' WHEN ME AND MY BROTHER FIRST MET THEM!" an look of uncertainty then flashed across his blue eyelights as he looked at the pair of humans. "RIGHT?"

"Yeah." nodded Y/n, still chuckling heartily.

"WHAT IS 'ROLE-PLAYING'?" questioned Blackberry, bitter that he had no idea what they were talking about.

Y/n was just about to answer when someone croaked her named from the archway entrance of the dining room. Surprised, both Y/n and Mel looked up at none other than Wingdings Gaster, the very same skeleton they had met briefly at the coffee shop. "Hey Wingdings!" greeted Y/n, waving at him as he sat beside his youngest brother (and directly in front of Y/n, subsequently).

"What are you doing here, Y/n?" he questioned, baffled that she and her companion was at his house. Although he had thought of her a great deal, he hadn't expected to see her again, especially so soon.

"wait, ya know each other?" questioned Sans. It was obvious to Mel that he clearly hadn't been napping at all, merely pretending to.

Y/n affirmed, "Yeah, we (being Mel and me) met in a coffee shop."

"THEY CAME TO HELP ME COOK!" supplied Blue.

A small smile appeared on Wingdings face as he said, "It's certainly pleasant to see you again, dear."

It hadn't escaped Mel's notice that he was mainly talking to Y/n than her. Not that she minded, of course. Ever since she and Y/n had that talk about why she was being so rude, she felt calm about the whole situation. She had to admit that Y/n was right to say that she could befriend anyone she wanted, and the same went for her. Mel admitted that she was jealous (but she was still questioning why that was), but she mainly acted the way she did to protect her best friend. Y/n was sometimes too kind, too forgiving, an all-round too good a person at times. Mel had witnessed many times when Y/n would be nice to someone (especially a complete stranger, such as one time when an old man had dropped his shopping and she tried to help him pick everything up), and they treated her life shit for it. Seeing the sadness that always flickered briefly in her ordinarily caring gaze always seemed to crush Mel's soul.

Not to mention that she got the feeling that all these skeletons were dangerous. Mel had known Sans for a long while, so she knew how he could get if he was angry about something. That empty socket look and omnipresent grin she had seen only once, and she never wanted to see it ever again. Also, Y/n had the terrible habit of always making sure everyone else's well being was prioritised over her own, and not only that, but she didn't seem to really care either way if someone was awful to her, or threatening her. The only way to rattle her, Mel noticed, was when someone she was close to was disrespected or in danger. Ever since they had met, Y/n had always been like that. 

In a way, Mel supposed she acted the way she did because she knew how much of a coward she was when faced with danger. Y/n was the kind of person who would greet the grim reaper affably, and to thank the devil for his hospitality whilst being in the pits of Hell. So, it was Mel's reasoning (previously, mind you) that she attempt to make it so that no one Mel knew was dangerous went that close to her, as she knew that if anything were to happen (such as an altercation), that she wouldn't have the courage necessary to help, to jump in the fray as Y/n herself would if the roles were reversed, if someone tried to attack her.

"Nice to see you too, mate." she grinned back. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves as others made their way in and sat down. Three in particular, were the largest beings Y/n and Mel had ever seen. All three wore very similar black and gold suits, but differed in the way they looked and presented themselves. The one who was the largest in terms of width (as he was twice as wide as Y/n and Mel were combined), sat back in his chair lazily, and not looking at their end of the table as he was preoccupied with two others. He looked to be around six foot seven in height, which would have dwarfed both Y/n and Mel if they were to be compared. The widest one wore a black Boater hat with a golden ribbon tied around the base of it, and was tilted in a way that covered the top half of his face, slightly obscuring his golden eyelights.

The widest one of the trio sat next to Wingdings (who talked to his younger brothers Sans and Papyrus), and spoke in low volumes to the one who sat next to him. This monster too had golden eyelights, but wore a black Breton cap. Around his sharp teeth were cracks that resembles spiderwebs, each crack revealing a dark abyss into his skull. This one in particular had a loud, brash voice that sounded as though he was always furious, which wasn't at all helped by his scowl. He was the second tallest of the trio (being around seven foot eight) , but appeared to be the thinnest in terms of width, making him look rather lanky (it was the only word Mel could think of to describe him).

The final skeleton of the trio was by far the largest, and second largest in width (he looked more lean than thin), his height being around eight foot one. Mel's eyes almost popped pout of her head when she saw the large cracks that looked as though some large beast had swiped at his face with deadly accuracy. Although his eyelights were the same colour as the others, they somehow looked far colder when comparing them to the smouldering gold of the widest one and the molten one of the one sat between the two.

Almost feeling someone's gaze, the one in the Boater hat looked across the table and looked directly at them. Mel quickly looked away, and stared intently at the table. However, despite Mel's frantic tugging of her friend's sleeve after realising that her friend Y/n hadn't looked away, Y/n met his eyes and didn't look away. Whilst his was challenging, Y/n's look was merely curious as she tilted her head. It was then that Y/n noticed that a brief flash of recognition crossed his face. Mel only noticed it due to looking up once more to try and anticipate what was going to happen. No one else at the table had noticed as they all idly chatted with one another (Mel noticed that someone had sat next to who she knew was called Blackberry, and the two of them were talking quietly with one another, or rather, Blackberry was talking to the other person as he continued to listen).

The skeleton with the Boater hat's grin widened as he looked at Y/n in a predatory fashion. The chatter was somewhat broken as the wider skeleton asked, "well well well, just who might you two be?" This seemed to gain the other skeletons with the golden eyelight's attention, as they both stopped mid-conversation to look across the table at the two humans in question. Y/n and Mel both saw recognition flash across their features also whilst they looked intently at Y/n in particular.

"OH!" exclaimed Blue, who had finally noticed their attention on Mel and Y/n. "THESE ARE MY NEW FRIENDS Y/N AND MEL! HUMANS, THESE ARE CEMENT, WHACK AND OMERTÀ!" introduced Blue merrily.

"nice ta meetcha." winked Cement, sending a fearful shiver down Mel's spine. Y/n remained unaffected by his intimidating grin (as well as the menacing scowl of Whack and Omertà's curious look), and bowed her head.

"Pleasure." she greeted, as she once again gave Mel's hand a discreet squeeze which successfully calmed the mousy woman down. Before anyone could say anything further, an infuriated skeleton stomped their way into the room, disrupting all conversations.

"WHAT'S THIS I HERE ABOUT A PAIR OF FILTHY HUMANS BEING OUR GUESTS?!" the skeleton sounded even angrier than Whack did, a feat that Mel thought to be impossible. Although extremely large, he seemed to at least be three inches shorter than Whack. He wore studded black armour which Mel couldn't help but compare to a BDSM version of the shoulder pads that were fashionable in the eighties, and along with that he wore tight black leather pants and studded high-heeled knee-length leather boots, and a frayed scarf around his neck. Although looking somewhat similar to Whack, the large differences were this skeleton's burning crimson eyelights, as well as webbed cracks around his right socket.

His eyelights finally found them, and Mel couldn't help but squeak as he stomped his way over. If she was scared before, it certainly didn't compare to how she felt when he grabbed the closest human within his reach: Y/n.

Many skeletons stood to their feat as though they were getting ready to pry Y/n from his harsh grip. They would have intervened if they weren't scared that any wrong move they made would either result in him dropping her (which may potentially be fatal for her if she landed on her head from that great height), as well as angering who they knew as Edge so much so that he snapped her neck in a fit of boiling rage. His older brother, Red (who wore a red furred hoodie with ripped black jeans and red trainers), leaned against one of the columns as he observed the chaos with a sadistic grin, his golden tooth reflecting the bright light of both the room and from his red eyelights.

What surprised the skeletons most (including Edge himself), was how calm she appeared, despite the given situation. She hung limply in his grip, not making any attempt to fight back as he brought her at eye level. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, VILE HUMAN?!" he bellowed, which made Mel's heart race and her blood turn to ice.

With a genuinely pleasant smile (although it did have a slight tinge of amusement and sarcasm within), she replied, "Just came to help with Taco Tuesday." She shrugged nonchalantly (well, shrugged as well as she could due to his unwavering vice-like hold). "The name's Y/n, and my friend here is called Mel." she introduced, holding out her hand the best she could.

Edge immediately dropped her as though she had burned him, and retreated a few steps before he caught himself. He was about to shout something Mel presumed was an insult when he was interrupted. "Edge, what have I told you?" As this was going on, Y/n got to her feet and dusted herself off. When she looked up, she saw yet another tall skeleton emerge from the darkness. Contrary to the red and black of the skeletons who had just come in, this one wore pale colours. His long lab coat that trailed along the floor was a pale blue, their jumper being a pale sunshine yellow and their trousers a pale grey. He calmly strolled in, his long arms by his sides as his red eyelights looked over the two humans (lingering more so on Y/n) through silver pince-nez glasses that pinched his nazal bone.

No cracks could be seen on his face, and he had a comforting, calm aura emitting from him. However, despite his pleasant attitude, "the feeling" seemed to raise several alarms for Mel. If Mel was being honest, despite everything indicating the contrary, he was by far the scariest skeleton in that room (even the scariest being Mel had ever encountered). The only thing Mel could discern was that there was something decidedly off with him. She had no idea what it was, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

He smiled almost fondly as he apologised, "I'm sincerely sorry for how my brother acted. Please, allow me to introduce you: the one who just so rudely picked you up is my brother Edge, over there," he pointed to the smallest of the red-eyed skeletons who looked to have fallen asleep amidst the chaos, "is by brother Red. My own name is Cleave. Sincerely a pleasure, human." he bowed courteously, then gently clasped Y/n's hand with his own skeletal one (Mel questioned whether she was finally going crazy when she noticed the large holes in his palms) and- wait, did he just _kiss her hand_?!

Y/n respectfully took her hand out of his as she informed, "As I said to your brother, I'm Y/n, and this," she then went over to Mel and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "is my friend, Mel."

Although his smile was still just as pleasant, he didn't seem nearly as interested in Mel as he was with her best friend Y/n. That, along with "that feeling", did not sit well with the petite brunette at all.

"It doesn't appear that Damus, Bubo, Axe and Crooks shall attend dinner today. Shall we?" he indicated to the still steaming food, and they all dug in at last.

* * *

Once the meal was over, Mel decided that she just wanted to go home. So, both she and Y/n were escorted to Mel's car by Blue, Sans and Blackberry. Despite the disastrous start to the evening, it was rather pleasant for Y/n, and as the evening wore on, she noticed that Mel was less paranoid and skittish than she was to begin with, something that Y/m was immensely glad about.

They both bid farewell, the trio of skeletons waiting for them to leave. Mel, relieved that they could go, put her keys in the ignition and twisted it. It didn't work.

Confused, Mel twisted it again. Still, it didn't work. "Mel, what's wrong?" questioned Y/n, as Mel stood out of the car and opened the bonnet. Before Y/n could take a look herself, Mel slammed it closed, her breath heaving as she tried to calm herself down. "Mel?" called Y/n, even more worried as she gently held her friend's shoulders.

"'sup?" asked Sans, as the three skeletons wound their way over and waited for Mel to speak.

"It's n-not w-working." she stuttered Mel, not wanting to worry her best friend, didn't mention how despite how temperamental the car usually was, it didn't explain the amount of damage that was prevalent in the engine. Mel didn't want to admit aloud, but it had clearly been vandalised by someone.

"it's fine." waved off Sans. "i'm sure i can fix it."

"Do you have the parts for a PT Cruiser?" said Mel hopefully, pushing up her glasses.

"... sorry kid, i don't, now that i think on it. not to worry, though. ya can stay here for tonigh', if ya wanna?" he offered kindly.

Before Mel or Y/n completely refused, Blue shrieked happily, "A SLUMBER PARTY! YAY!"

Neither human could bring themselves to refuse that adorable face (as it would have been a grave sin to do so, as only someone heartless had the strength). Before he could stop himself, Blackberry barked in a livid tone, "I SHALL NOT SLEEP UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS A MURDERER!"

"Murderer?" repeated Y/n. "We were only joking about before-"

"NOT THAT YOU IMBECILE! THE 'CUBICLE THIRTEEN' INCIDENT!"

"That?"

"YES FOOLISH HUMAN FEMALE!"

Y/n took a pause before she finally said, "You do realise that was a prank right?"

"........."

"........."

"........."

"........."

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Blackberry finally found out the truth about "Cubicle Thirteen".
> 
> And I wander who sabotaged their car? HMMMMMMMMMM........
> 
> Guess we'll just have to wait and see~
> 
> Oh, and FYI, Damus stems from Nostradamus and Bubo from the Bubonic Plague (IK, very noice~). Thought I'd make my own version for a diseased underground AU. Mel and Y/n will be introduced to them soon enough, so don't worry!
> 
> Hope you peeps have a great day~! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleave's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps!
> 
> Srry this is such a short chap, but I just couldn't help myself but to release it!
> 
> As requested, I got Fell Gaster's POV.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> Warning, major strange and creepiness incoming.
> 
> I promise the next one I release will be longer!

> ** Cleave's POV **

I was amidst my research when I felt rather starved. I took out my trusted antique pocket watch I had recently... _"Acquired"_ , and confirmed that it was indeed rather late. I was thoroughly surprised by this. I was usually notified by an app on my phone the Sans of the universe I occupied made when he assigned us all our mobile phones. I sighed, having realised that I had clearly gotten so focused in my work again that I managed to miss the alarm for when it was time to eat.

I took off my gloves and made sure that all dust was off of them (I even checked my coat and brushed it off) before placing them in the small cupboard that was situated in the corner of the room. I was startled to say the least when I heard a whimper come from my work station. Stifling a sigh that almost escaped me, I went to the middle of the to check on my, shall we say, participant. They struggled against the device that held them down to the operating table (to which I liked to call my work station), and upon seeing me, their breaths became more rapid and their struggles more desperate.

Wishing to calm down the subject (as that extraneous variable of them panicking could ruin my research), I smiled at them pleasantly. Having already tested and proved that whenever I wore clothes with pale colours lead to the calming of my participants, I made sure that they could fully see me from the light produced from the surgical lighting I had purchased when I had first arrived at this universe. I raised my hands (as that particular body language indicated to the participant that I meant no harm, a position that had previously served me well).

"There's no reason to worry." said I in a vocal tone I knew elicited "gentleness" and "serenity". The participant slowed somewhat, indicating that they were calming down somewhat. Taking advantage, I began to talk to them in the same slow, deliberate, soft way whilst I reached over to the side where my trusted tools where. "Don't worry, as I said, I mean you know harm." I then placed the white rubber gloves on my hands, and picked up a clean syringe along with the necessary relaxant that should simultaneously stabilise the participant as well as put them in a drug-induced sleep. "I found you injured on the street, and I couldn't help but give you my aid, as I am a doctor." Sweet lies and reassurances always worked well. As was the case with this specific participant, I readied the needle over their arm whilst making my eyelights fuzzy (something I knew would elicit a reaction in the participant that made them believe they could trust me).

"This may hurt slightly, but it is needed to make you feel better. May I?" With or without consent I would have injected them, however, it was always best to let them believe that they had a choice. Participants, after all, were always more cooperative when they believed that they were in control of a situation.

"Why did you tie me up?" they asked groggily, their large rabbit-like ears drooping slightly. Yet another question that Participants seemed to ask, to which I had found a perfectly adequate response that always seemed to work wonders.

"For your own safety. You were out cold, and I noticed that you had severe head trauma that may have resulted in seizures. If I hadn't tied you up, they you may have injured yourself further."

"Then why not let me loose?" they asked cautiously, unsure whether that would evoke a violent reaction from me. 

I widened my mouth in what others called a "pleasant smile", and replied simply, "In case you became violent with me. As I said, I wished to help you and, due to your head injury, it may have lead to confusion and therefore lead to violent outbursts. It was a safety measure for myself as it was a safety measure for you."

"You still didn't answer my question." I had to give my participant credit where it was due: they certainly were rather sharp.

"As I said before," I began, my smile unwavering, "it is a safety precaution. Unnecessary stress may induce violent outbursts, and, considering your head injury is still not sufficiently healed, you may still turn violent."

The participant seemed to mull this over for a few minutes until they finally nodded. They offered me their arm to which I took, and injected the serum into them. The effects were almost immediate. Satisfied with my handiwork, I took of the gloves and put both the gloves and the syringe into the bin by my desk. I was about to walk downstairs (as I felt that it would be beneficial to work the stiffness out of my joints) when I heard my brother, Edge, shout.

Even Edge's normal loud voice could not penetrate those walls, unless he was in an incredibly agitated state. As I stilled and listened, I caught onto what he was so rattled by: "human guests". That certainly piqued my curiosity. Desiring not to be seen and arouse suspicion, I merged with the void and emerged into the dining room. Upon observing the situation, I immediately saw the problem. There were two humans, one being rather skittish in nature (along with being as pale as a sheet and trembling, slight perspiration on her brow). The other, I swiftly discovered, was being held by my brother as he shouted threateningly at her.

As I looked upon her, I knew immediately what she was: my soulmate. After several years of dedicated research on the very subject (as I had used all resources at my disposal to research into the void along with resets and timelines), I instantly knew why I felt so... So... Warm. My soul felt as though it had been set ablaze, yet it did not hurt as though it had been set on fire. All the soulmates I had questioned, researched and dissected had allowed me to recognise why I was feeling the way I was when I gazed upon her.

When I fully inspected her, I was rather impressed for how composed she was, especially due to how aggressive my brother was being with her. Although, I was rather surprised to not only find my soulmate initially (as that had not even crossed my mind and even when it did, it was not in the realm of possibility), but said mentioned soulmate was a human. My brothers ordinarily hated humans (I was impartial either way, but under the right circumstances, such as when they were my participants, I found them rather fascinating). Now, the way Edge was treating my human soulmate just would not do. I supposed that I would have to be the peacemaker.

"Edge, what have I told you?" I chided, watching as my mate picked herself up and dusted herself off. Perhaps it was just the bond, but I couldn't deny the urge I had to just squeeze her against me. Was this feeling what others referred to as a reaction to a stimulus someone found "cute"? It must have been.

Tempering my instinct, I smiled at her in a way as to reassure her that I was someone she could trust (although when I felt the bone on my skull obeying my command, it may have revealed my true feelings towards seeing my mate). "I'm sincerely sorry for how my brother acted. Please, allow me to introduce you: the one who just so rudely picked you up is my brother Edge, over there," I pointed to my brother Red who was pretending to sleep (I assumed it was to escape potential punishment), "is by brother Red. My own name is Cleave. Sincerely a pleasure, human." I bowed as to convince my mate of my respect for her, and gently took her tiny hand in my own, kissing it.

I couldn't resist but to pay closer attention to the feeling of her soft hand. She withdrew her hand, and said, "As I said to your brother, I'm Y/n, and this," she then went over to the other human woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "is my friend, Mel."

Her friend, "Mel", seemed surprisingly wary of me as she eyed me in fearful suspicion. Now, that wouldn't do. If my mate and I were to have a fully functional relationship that would satisfy both of our needs, I required to also gain the support of those she deemed "important". Although bothersome and tiresome, I knew that such a thing as to befriend those she has close relations with was imperative if I was to convince my mate to stay with me. I admitted privately that Mel's instincts were rather on point, as I am the type of monster that people would say they "should be scared of".

I knew that meeting your soul mate (and being their presence), may make someone react strangely, but despite the amount of research I made on the subject, I could never have foreseen myself having desires that I was experiencing as I looked upon her. My eyelights lingered on her the most as I looked at both humans through my pince-nez glasses. A hunger overtook me, but I knew that such hunger was not directed at food, rather something else entirely.

One such desire, was seeing her under my surgical lights whilst she laid on my work station, bound and vulnerable. I could just envision it so perfectly, her squirming and attempting to get out of the binds only to succumb to my every whim, her face reflected in the shining blade of my scalpel as I make the first incision - No, I must calm my self, and convince her to fully trust me first. _Then_ I shall indulge in her soft, warm flesh.

As to ease the agitation I sensed from the "Alternates", I stated, "It doesn't appear that Damus, Bubo, Axe and Crooks shall attend dinner today. Shall we?" I indicated to the still steaming food, and we all began to finally eat.

* * *

I was one of the first to finish my meal, and when I did so, I entered one of the few places I considered a sanctuary: the library. The large window overlooked the rounded drive, and although not as picturesque as the back of the house, I found it pleasant to know who enters the property. As I sat by the window with a pen and one of my research journals, my eyelights caught something in my peripheral. Curious, I looked out and found Stretch, Edge's Alternate, by what I deduced was my mate's and her companion's car.

I observed him mutely as he opened the car bonnet. I was unable to fully see what he did, thus due to how he was, I assumed that he was most likely making adjustments as to improve the performance of it. However, after a short while, i looked out again to find my mate comforting her companion, who had just checked under the bonnet of the car. My attention also went to the interaction between my mate and Blackberry. He seemed rather livid, from his shouting, ranting, raving and wild hand gestures. What was even more strange was why, despite having been distraught before, my mate's companion along with my mate (I also noted Sans and Blue) were laughing hysterically, which only seemed to increase Blackberry's ire.They then headed inside the mansion again, to my surprise. I concluded that based on Stretch's actions earlier, that rather than improve the car's performance, he worsened it.

That indeed was not like Stretch, as he efficiently fixed and improved things as though it was second nature. Not only that, it was a simple car, thus I was unconvinced that he wound have done it by accident. Now, _why would Stretch do such a thing_? From what I gathered whilst everyone ate dinner, he and his brother Blue had already met my mate, and had even befriended them. Such cunning deviated from his usual behaviour, it was so strange that - oh. Oh my, my, _my_. Now that was certainly a development I had not anticipated nor foreseen.

But even so, the question remained for why he would vandalise my- _our_ \- mate's only way home? Why go to such lengths? It was then that I realised. It made sense then as I thought about why Blue also escorted my mate and her companion to her car. I was still unsure for why Blue may have also aided his brother in making my mate stay.

But why would he make my mate stay-? No. He would not, would he? The more I thought on it, the more convince i was: he was attempting to claim her as soon as possible.

Oh my, my, _my_ , now that _definitely_ wouldn't do. He really believed that he would be the first? If so, he was going to be thoroughly disappointed by the end of the night, that, I promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I know that was short, but I still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hope you peeps have a good day~! :)
> 
> (srry if there's any mistakes!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and the mobster bros have a nice little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chap (srry if it seems like not much is going on, but things will pick up soon enough!)

Ever since the altercation between Blackberry and Y/n, he had resolutely refused to even look at her. How could she have fooled the Malevolent Captain Blackberry? How _dare_ she embarrass him, especially in front of the pathetic whelp and native Sans? The notion itself was inexcusable and unforgivable! The skeleton Captain adamantly refused to allow himself to find pleasure in her laughter given the circumstances, and certainly wouldn't allow himself to reveal his face which was flushed in the colour of his magic (royal purple). Despite having found out that the whole "Cubicle Thirteen" situation was a farce, he couldn't deny that Y/n was a worthy adversary for his malevolence, perhaps even more so after discovering the truth about the whole situation.

Blackberry also refused to acknowledge how his soul hummed pleasantly at the thought that Y/n would stay the night, as well as the thoughts that fogged his mind when he imagined her, in a silken nightgown, coming to him in the middle of the night to be comforted amidst her desolation. After all, how would she not be lonely without having him by her side? Perhaps, if she asked nice enough, he would allow her to stay in his room, and maybe then move onto other things- No. Blackberry would not entertain such frivolous, revolting fantasies, no matter how much they excited him.

Blue, contrary to Blackberry's conflicted emotions towards the situation, was over the moon. His soul felt warm as he gazed upon the slight blush that was still on her cheeks from when she relayed the prank to the group. The small skeleton couldn't help but feel immense admiration and respect after she tricked Blackberry, and also couldn't help but adore her intelligence for such a ploy. He always felt so happy when he was in her presence, and that was why he had helped his brother set up their "slumber party". Whilst he was with her, he had stealthily messaged his brother when the coast was clear, as well as when they first began to escort both Y/n and her friend Mel to the car.

The small skeleton knew that Stretch would be able to fix it, as well as organise for them to drive both humans to their work in the morning (as they had both informed them that due to being a week day, they had work in the morning). Blueberry was surprised when they so readily accepted the offer to stay over. Not that he was complaining, he was just shocked that they hadn't asked any of them to drive them. Blue, when he thought on this whilst conversing with the group idly, figured that it must be his magnificence that fully convinced them to stay.

Sans was also rather joyed to have Y/n and his old pal Mel to join them. He knew that Mel had been uncomfortable all night, and he really wanted her to come out of her shell and relax. When she was, she was always good to be around and had the potential to be hilarious if riled up (something Sans had become rather proficient at over the years he had known her). Although happy that Mel would stay over, he was simply ecstatic that Y/n would subsequently stay also. The thought of all three of them playing cards, eating junk food and making enough terrible puns to make Mel almost give up on life was definitely a scenario he was down to do. He had to admit that he was ever-so-happy that Mel had introduced her to him (he had heard of her before, but Mel always seemed evasive whenever conversation turned to her).

He could somewhat understand why: he was a new friend to their small cloister of a friendship group, and although he liked to consider himself close to Mel, he knew well enough who her best friend truly was. Initially, the thought had bugged him: wasn't he good enough to be friends with her? However, after meeting Y/n, he could see why they were so close. Sans prided himself on being a good _Judge of character_ (heh), and the vibes he was getting from Y/n sent gratifying shivers through his bones. Normally, he was reluctant to allow himself to be quick friends with people, and was especially reluctant with humans. Notwithstanding his ordinary reluctance, he couldn't bring himself to brush Y/n off and ignore her. In fact, her couldn't even take his white eyelights off of her whilst she was around.

As the group walked through the entrance way (Blackberry stomping off in the direction towards his room), Y/n was halted by Cement, who held her shoulder in decievingly harsh grip. "hey how ya doin'? mind if i talk to ya in private?"

Blue subconsciously clutched at her side whilst Sans stepped forward protectively. Mel couldn't help but attempt to make herself look smaller by hunching her shoulders, her hands trembling. Unbothered, Y/n shrugged and smiled, "Sure. Hey, why don't we all catch up later and watch a movie?"

"OF COURSE!" Blue smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. Sans, believing that she could handle the situation on her own, gently took Mel's hand as they all walked in the direction of the expansive living room. Whilst he nonchalantly walked away, he held Mel comfortingly, and looked over his shoulder to give the larger skeleton monster a withering, warning look. If the glare she had given Blackberry was anything to go by, she could most definitely handle herself, and even if not, he would be able to sense her distress and immediately deal with the altercation (if there was to be one) Cement merely smiled innocently in response, as he guided Y/n around the corner where his brothers were stood. Whack had his arms crossed defensively and scowled down at the human woman, whilst Omertà observed her every movement like a hawk, a curious glint in his golden eyelights.

Cement placed a large hand on her back (it was larger than Y/n entire head), which prevented her from moving backwards. Whack impatiently tapped his foot, glaring daggers at Y/n. Much to her surprise, it was Omertà who spoke first (as Whack looked as though he had a great deal of venomous things to say to her). "You honestly thought it was a good idea to come to our home?" he questioned, his scared brow bone lifting.

"SUCH ARROGANCE DISGUSTS ME!" said Whack, his scowl deepening. "DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT WE WOULD ALLOW YOU TO COME WALTZING IN HERE AS THOUGH YOU OWNED THE PLACE?" he cackled mockingly, the sound reminding Y/n of barbed wire against an iron mesh. 

"ya see pal, we were bein' peaceful and respectful. clearly, this ain't in ya vocabulary. so, i suggest ya answer me before ya find yerself havin' a **_bad time_**." Cement leaned in in attempts to intimidate Y/n, his breath smelling of cigars and the tropically sweet smell of golden kiwifruits, "why are ya 'ere?"

Y/n looked incredibly baffled. Why were these three skeletons acting as though they had met before? She hadn't even heard of them until she came for dinner, let alone actually seen them in person and talked to them. Y/n said honestly, "Look mate, I have no idea what you're-"

" ** _don't_**." growled Cement menacingly, his hands moving to her shoulders, his grip unrelenting and hard enough to bruise. Y/n only just managed not to wince from the pain as Cement continued in a deadly whisper, " _ **lie.**_ "

"We won't harm you unnecessarily, " said Omertà aloofly, his sockets narrowing, "all you need to do, is tell us why you're here. Moreover, why are you seeking to befriend those three numbskulls?"

Cement sputtered, and only managed to keep himself from laughing at the pun due to the look Omertà gave him. Before Y/n could say anything, she was rescued by who she recognised to be Cleave. A benevolent smile dominated his unmarred face as he emerged from the shadows, and inquired, "What are you doing?"

The three skeletons looked at the newcomer with different reactions. Cement appeared to almost sweat-drop, Whack appeared furious by the interruption whilst Omertà gave him a scathing, cautious look. "nothin'." shrugged Cement, regaining his previous nonchalance (albeit a slightly strained facade of serenity). 

"Indeed." nodded Omertà. "We were merely speaking to the human."

"And the topic?" inquired Cleave, his genial smile unwavering, his tone similar to that of people talking about the weather.

"THE HUMAN'S POTENTIAL DEATH!" snarled Whack, much to the irritation of his brothers. Cement wanted to flee as he saw a flicker of an undecipherable emotion within Cleave's smile. It was so brief, however, that Cement was wondering whether or not he had in fact seen it, as Cleave's smile remained just as benign.

"In a metaphorical sense, of course." explained Omertà, his hands that were interlaced behind his back tightening slightly, as he began to prepare his magic.

Cleave hummed in thought, as he held his chin with a curled index finger and his thumb, "What an interesting topic of conversation." He then asked politely, "May I too join in the discussion?"

"Regretfully," began Omertà, his tone slightly bitter, "my brothers and I must be off, as we have important work to do."

With that he turned on his heel and briskly walked off somewhere along with Whack and Cement, leaving Cleave and Y/n alone together. His smile remained unchanged as he looked down on her, a slight twitch in his holed hands. "Are you alright, Miss Y/n?"

She awoke from her gaze, and craned her neck to look at the skeleton who had just saved her from a potentially unpleasant situation. She was still rather confused about the whole ordeal, especially due to how they interacted with her. Y/n only wished she knew why they acted that way, but she knew that it was probably best if she didn't bring the whole interaction up. Clearly, the thought of the person they mistook her as being in their home was unpleasant, so she didn't exactly fault them on the way they treated her. Hell, if Charles somehow turned up out of the blue at her house, she honestly didn't know how she'd react.

Her racing thoughts were once again interrupted as she felt a coolness on her cheek. Startled, she focused her gaze on Cleave only to discover that the coolness on her cheek was him placing his large thumb on her cheek, his hands practically dwarfing her face as the rest of his fingers curled under her jaw. "Miss?" he questioned in concern, his eyelights fuzzy.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. His hand reluctantly retreated and returned to his side before Y/n continued, "Sorry, just deep in thought is all. And yeah, I'm fine thanks!". She smiled at him reassuringly and due to her still being rather shocked, she missed the brief gleam of an unreadable emotion in his crimson eyelights.

"If they said or did something unsavoury towards your person, its fine to speak about it. I often find it better to talk about one's own troubling thoughts, and if this has affected you so much so as to induce a state of shock, it is better to inform someone. After all, it certainly _wouldn't do_ for them to repeat such behaviour." his smile had already returned to its previous tender splendour.

"I'm fine, really." she then patted his arm as she furthered with a grateful smile gracing her features, "Thanks, though."

He bowed and gently took her hand, his smile curling at the edges slightly as he said silkily, "Please, my sweet. There is no reason to thank me, so think nothing of it." Before he let go of her hand again, he discreetly ran his thumb on the back of her hand, and straightened his back. He let go, and with one arm behind his back, he extended the other whilst he gestured, "Please, allow me to direct you to the living room: I do believe that you dearest friend, Mel, is there along with Sans and Blue."

With a quick thanks, she began to walk alongside him, his hands behind his back straight and his walk confident and dignified. Y/n silently thanked him for slowing his pace (as there was no way her legs could keep up with his long ones). "So," he began conversationally, "if I may inquire, how did you meet your friend?"

"Its a rather long story..." she laughed nervously, her hand scratching her neck. She really didn't want to bore him, nor was she really in the mood to regale anything. Despite how indifferent she may have seemed during their confrontation, it really had puzzled her (as well as unsettle her as they looked upon her as though they already knew her despite never having previously met).

"We have time," he smiled with interest, "it is a bit of a walk to the living room due to the size of the house. Also, I can't help but be rather curious due to the pair of you appearing to be close."

"How'd you guess?" asked Y/n, her grin slightly amused and somewhat sarcastic.

"Your interactions." he answered. "You both seemed rather supportive of one another during dinner, especially when your friend seemed rather uncomfortable."

"You knew she was uncomfortable?"

"Yes. It was rather overt how nervous she was, and how you comforted her and settled her nerves. What can I say? I'm an _observant_ individual." 

Relenting, she replied to his previous question, "We met at the beach a few miles away from here."

"Oh?" he prompted.

"I had just moved here, and it had been a long while since I'd gone to a sandy beach (as at home its mainly filled with pebbled ones), so, I went. Funny thing is, the first thing she said to me was 'sorry', 'cause she'd spilt her drink all over me. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so, she quite literally ran into me. I didn't even bring anything to change in to, so I was soaked from top to bottom for awhile."

"Were you not irritated that she had gotten her beverage all over your clothes?" he asked, his smile consistent and showing his interest.

Y/n immediately shook her head, "Nah. It was far too funny, especially due to how mortified she was that she had spilt something on someone taller than her."

"I see." said Cleave. They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. Every now and then (when he knew Y/n wasn't looking), he watched her intently, his eyelights returning to their usual sharpness.

However, as soon as she turned to face him when they finally arrived (the group were sat in the dark, eating from a large bowl of popcorn and looked to be watching the movie Jaws), he requested to have her phone number. Nodding in affirmation, they both exchanged their numbers. Afterwards, he bowed and kissed her hand, releasing his hold quickly (though not too quickly), and whispered with a smile and his fuzzy red eyelights glowing slightly in the darkness, "It was pleasant to converse with you privately. I must unfortunately bid you good night, as I have a great deal of work to do. Farewell, my sweet."

Much to her astonishment, he disappeared into thin air, and seemed merged with the darkness. her surprise was short lived, as Mel and the other two skeletons (Sans and Blue) noticed her arrival. "heya, kid. ya get lost or somethin'?" he asked with a lazy smile, underlying concern well hidden within his tone. She nodded, and sat between Mel and Sans whilst Blue seemed to curl up in her lap (not that she seemed to mind). They continued to watch the movie (with Y/n comforting both Mel and Blue during the gruesome scenes), until it finished, and she was too tired to do anything but go to a spare room and sleep.

Sans and Blue had voiced their concerns, but Y/n waved them off with a kind smile, saying that she was fine and that nothing had happened. They also asked how she found the living room when she had never been there, and she swiftly replied that Cleave courteously offered assistance. Despite not saying anything about this (and dropping the subject), Blue couldn't help but shudder and Sans briefly struggled not to show either his old friend Mel or Y/n that his eyelights had most likely disappeared from his sockets. 

"welp, night kid." waved Sans after he had shown her to a spare guest room (they had previously wished Blue a good night and given him a hug, and Y/n seemed to go the extra mile by kissing his cheek bone, making him blush a soft blue). Mel adamantly refused to be separated from her friend, so , they both shared the large queen sized bed. 

Their pyjamas consisted of the ones that Blue had (as only his would fit the two humans due to the other skeletons being too large to borrow clothes from, not that most of them would allow that to begin with). Their clothes were folded and placed on the bedside cabinet before they both settled down. Mel tentatively held Y/n's hand, as Y/n squeezed comfortingly."Are you OK, Mel? You've been way more quiet than usual." asked Y/n, troubled.

"I'm fine." she whispered back, her forehead touching Y/n's. "Just a lot of new people, is all."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'd never judge you, and always be there for you."

Such painfully honest care and concern made Mel swallow heavily, and a blazing blush to dominate her freckled face. "Y-yeah, I know. I'm fine." Mel really didn't want to make her friend worried, that was why she decided to keep her mouth shut. Truth be told, Mel was terrified of every single skeleton she had encountered as of late (excluding Blue, who was far too adorable for his own good). She had no idea why (maybe it was due to Edge's aggressive attitude and how he held Y/n in the air as though she weighed as much of a feather she snorted internally), but every single one of them sent chills of fear through her veins and bones, which made her almost seize up entirely at times. She really questioned how Sans could live with them all. 

Y/n sighed through her nose, clearly unconvinced. She reluctantly said, "OK, I'll take your word for it. But, if at any time you wanna talk, I'm... here..." With that, she was out like a light, breathing softly as her hand still continued to hold onto Mel's. Mel couldn't help but take in every detail of her face. When her eyes finally reached her lips, she blushed, and looked away with her brows narrowed. Why did she feel as though someone was gripping her heart? Why did she always feel so at peace when she was with her? Why, when she looked her luscious- wait, luscious? Yes, whenever she gazed at her luscious lips, her heart raced and her blood rushed to her face in a pleasant sort of way.

Mel's eyes widened, as she continued to stare at her friend's sleeping face amidst the darkness. "Oh... My... God..." she whispered, her voice slightly husky from the realisation she had just made. "I.. I _love_ her..." she whispered quietely, as she finally felt the sand man's grip on her consciousness, and fell asleep almost as quickly as her friend.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping women, something opened their bedroom door silently, and seemed to crawl through the archway and onto the ceiling, their singular, maroon coloured eyelight fixated on the two humans, maroon coloured drool pooling at the corner of their mouths. A manic grin spread across their face as they whispered hoarsely, "Don't worry, Paps, you won't go hungry again-"

"I do believe he will. How very unfortunate for you." chuckled a deep, silky voice from the corner of the room. Two pinpricks of sharp crimson could be seen, their pearly bone and teeth reflecting the white which made their charming smile glint. Several dull lights surrounded the individual, the light revealing a large, jagged crack on their skull, their sharp teeth curled back into their bone in a crazed, wild snarl. It was then that the person realised that the lights were in fact large skeletal hands with holes in their palm, the phalanges sharpened so much so that they could cut through steel like a knife through warm butter.

The person with the cracked skull fell and landed on his feet noiselessly, and stood up, their eyelight glaring at the person who sat on the soft armchair in the corner of the room. "Cleave... What are you doing here?"

Cleave's warm smile turned to a sinister, deranged smirk, "Why, enjoying the view, of course." he gestured towards Y/n, as he held open the book that was on his lap and took a few short, brief notes before he turned back to the seething skeleton monster. His smile widened, his teeth looking sharper than ever before and several deep cracks seemed to magically form on his face, accentuating his large, crimson eyelights. "I propose we make a deal." he offered. "I am not an unreasonable being, which is why I suggest that you kindly keep your vile hands away from her."

The other skeleton's one working eyelight narrowed, "The deal would be?"

"Spare that one, "he pointed at Y/n's sleeping form, "and you may have Mel. In time, of course. You would have to be patient, but I promise you, that if you accept this gentleman's agreement, that you may have the other one there once I have dealt with the current situation concerning them and their sleeping friend ."

"What makes you think I will wait?" he snarled softly, quietly enough as to not wake any of his prey.

"Why, simple courtesy, of course." shrugged Cleave. "You know what I am capable of doing. You wait, and not only will you have something to eat, but I give you my word that I shan't do anything to harm you or your brother. After all, you need an ally in this universe, yes? I know full well that losing one brother was hard enough, but to lose your last family member? It would indeed be a _tragedy_. So, do you agree to the terms, _Axe_?"

After mulling it over, Axe finally nodded, and stalked out of the room, closing the door silently. As Cleave watched him go, he stifled a sigh as he looked over his notes, then back at his soulmate and his soulmate's friend.

"Now, your delusion of loving my soulmate must end. Having someone else dare to believe they feel that towards someone else's soulmate is unacceptable. Indeed, it simply wouldn't do. I sincerely hope that you snap out of it soon, as I will have to take measures that would be undoubtedly unpleasant for you. Now," he glided over to his sleeping soulmate, and kissed her forehead as he removed a few strands of her hair from her face, "goodnight, my sweet." 

He left in the same way he had entered whilst thinking of what he should do about his soulmate's friend. "Really now, that human loving my soulmate definitely wouldn't do." He then chuckled deeply and throatily, "Oh my, my, _my_ , that human really is on, as they say, _thin ice_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks peeps for reading, and I wish you a good day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new skele is introduced to Y/n and Mel, and Andrew talks business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps!
> 
> Thought I'd warn you that this chap is kinda sad at the beginning, so sorry if it causes any distress (especially due to the time we're living in right now).
> 
> If you wanna link to the song, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf2MFBz4S_g
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy~!

Sat at a black, ornate grand piano was an incredibly tall skeleton, being around seven foot tall. He was clad in all black, from his thick leather gloves to his thick leather boots, his long black coat silky in appearance and reflecting the light of the early morning sun. A mask covered the skeleton monster's face, and was incredibly reminiscent of what humans (referred to as Plague Doctors) in the middle ages used to wear as they paraded around their diseased towns, aiding the sick and dying. Their ashen grey eyelights that peaked through their beaked mask danced across the keys, his phalanges elegantly gliding across each note with ease and unparalleled agility.

It had been a long time since he had heard music, and he had missed it terribly. He remembered the days when he and his brothers, they too covered from head to toe, rummaged through the dumps and found an old portable CD player, along with scratched disks. His memories flowed and dashed across his mind as he continued to play flawlessly, the beautiful rhythmic keys being played in the pattern he knew was a piece called La Campanella by who he swiftly remembered to be a human called Paganini.

The song was always his youngest brother's favourite. He remembered how, as he and Sans finally got the CD device working, that Papyrus pranced around in a jolly sort of way, saying how this was the perfect music to passionately cook friendship spaghetti to. Words could not express how much he missed those few blessed times, when all the underground's problems were briefly forgotten, and they were all simply happy to be with one another, not worrying if any aspect of themselves was accidentally uncovered or how the constant threat of contamination was looming over them.

Wingdings Gaster, nicknamed Damus, continued to pour his very soul out as he played on the piano, dark grey tears threatening to spill all over his mask as he recounted all the good times, along with all of the awful ones. It hurt, and most of the time, he dreaded to even think about his youngest brother. But he knew that he needed to do it. He and Sans couldn't save his physical existence, so they kept his memory alive so that he could at least continue to live in some form or other (even though they knew his ashes were in their original universe, and his soul had long dissipated even when they were still there).

As he played, he became subconsciously aware that there was a smell of warm food wafting through the large, white archway. Damus surmised that it came from the kitchen, the smell making him realise that he was hungry. He had missed dinner that night, having heard that there were going to be human guests. Thus he made sure to bring his brother to his sterile room, where he knew the humans wouldn't be able to find either of them and infect them like that Frisk did to his brother. His all too kind, too clumsy, too naive brother.

Figuring that it was one of his Alternates or brothers' Alternates (as the humans would have returned to their homes), he stopped playing and practically glided to the large kitchen from where the smell was coming from. It was early (being around half past six in the morning), meaning that it was most probably one of the Alternate's of his youngest brother. He knew that even though they were different versions, that they all seemed to have the common trait of being early risers (excluding Stretch, who seemed to be just as lazy as his brother Sans, otherwise known as Bubo). 

When he arrived, he froze mid step, his eyelights widening upon what he was witnessing. In front of him stood two humans: one, who was deftly cooking something he realised as pancakes, whilst the other sat at the counter island, a teasing smirk on their face. The one cooking was shorter than the other, having a freckled face and large square glasses, their skin flushed with a furious blush.

Damus had no idea what to do. The thought of how many thinks they had touched made him rather faint, and how he had so carelessly entered the same room as them. He was normally so diligent as to check every room for a potential bio-hazard. The one time he didn't so happened to be the time that humans of all things were there. Was he contaminated now? No: every inch of him from his foot to his skull was covered in a material he and his brother made, a material he knew not a single microorganism could pass. But that only left him to fret about his brother; Was he sufficiently covered up? Bubo had gotten lax with the precautionary measures they both used to strictly abide by, ever since they had moved to another universe that hadn't gone through what their underground had. Though, he quickly remembered that it was his brother that he was worrying about: he wouldn't have even been up yet.

He took deep breaths to calm his anxiety, as the two humans converse with one another, unaware of his arrival. All he needed to do, was keep his distance from them. It was better to keep an eye on the pair, so he knew where they went in the mansion, making it easier to know which rooms needed to be cleaned, decontaminated and sterilised. He knew he shouldn't do anything to gain there attention: it would lead to scaring them, so that in their panicked state they would contaminate more things, meaning that he would even have more work to do. Maybe he should hide in the corner over there-?

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" shrieked the one cooking, dropping the plates that held two pancakes on each one. Luckily, the other human woman quickly caught them, saving the pancakes. She sighed in relief, and placed the plates on the counter island, turning around to see what made the other human female so scared.

Damus' breath hitched as he closely inspected her, his soul constricting and relaxing a few times before it seemed to swell with warmth, heating his cold bones in a dark grey flush (not that anyone could see as much due to the clothes he wore). His temperature seemed to skyrocket, making small beads of ashen grey sweat to accumulate under his mask. What was this feeling? 

"You'll have to teach me your ways, mate." she grinned cheekily, her eyes flashing with amusement.

".... Excuse me?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed woefully, "I've only managed to scare my friend like that twice, and for you to make her almost shit herself when first meeting her? You really need to teach me."

"Please don't." said the bespectacled human nervously, her blush brightening so that she looked like a tomato. "I don't like being scared."

"It's good for you to be startled every now and again!" chirped the other human.

"How is giving me a heart attack a good thing?" sweat-dropped the freckled human.

Y/n's grinned remained as she clarified, "Makes your heart race so that you have more oxygen, and your body to produce adrenaline, making you run faster and hit harder."

".... But I don't wanna run..... Or hit anything...."

The formally dressed human chuckled, "Yes you do you violent woman."

"I'm not violent!" she stomped her foot in irritation.

"Mhm, you shouting at me right now definitely convinces me that you are a very calm individual."

The shorter human grumbled under her breath, but looked at the skeleton before them. Not only was their immense height intimidate her, but the way he was dressed made her blood run cold. Hell, she was second-guessing whether he was a skeleton underneath all that black clothing, not to mention that the Plague Doctor-esque mask made her tremble in fear. The only thing she could see were his ashen grey eyelights peaking through his the wide circular holes that had the appearance of glass covering it (almost like goggles). The human female that made his soul clench looked at him with a smile that made whatever feeling that was making his magic flare pleasantly increase tenfold.

"Sorry about just going in your kitchen. Probably weird that two complete strangers are both raiding your kitchen and making pancakes." her smile became a guilty one as she scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, we didn't break in or anything-"

"I believe you." he said, startling the pair along with himself. 

Her smile became more confident as she said, "Well, I'm glad you haven't kicked us out yet. Don't worry, we'll be leaving as soon as we have some breakfast. Do you want some?"

She held out her plate filled with pancakes, her brow raised from her question. Under normal circumstances, Damus would refuse food made by anyone (never mind a human), but her honest smile and his own feelings upon seeing her convinced him that it wouldn't be so bad. She displayed no visible signs of being infected by anything (nor did her friend), so with an emboldened feeling seeping through his bones, he took another plate from the kitchen cupboard and gratefully took one of her pancakes (as not only would it be rude to take more, but he never needed very much food to maintain his health to begin with). 

"Thank you." he whispered softly, though loud enough for it to be heard.

Her smile widened, "No problem. It was made by your ingredients of course. Wanna join?" With a stiff nod, he sat to the woman's right as her human companion sat to her left (who i noticed was eyeing me warily). I felt so relaxed, so at peace in that moment that I couldn't quite believe that this was happening. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, not since before Frisk came to the underground and it was just him, Sans (Bubo) and Papyrus. For the first time in a long while (it seemed to be a reoccurring thing being in the human's presence), he was nervous for an entirely different to his usual paranoia of being infected.

What surprised Damus was that once food was in front of the human he sat next to, she seemed to be ignorant to the entire world around her, and began to devour it greedily. Her friend, having witnessed this also, smiled fondly at her in amusement, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she chuckled, and began to eat her own meal whilst sneaking the odd affectionate glance at her friend. Her friend then turned to look at Damus and successfully worked up the courage to ask, "W-what are you c-called?" Despite feeling braver, she was still rather skittish around Damus

"Damus." he replied, his voice a deep timbre but was, however, slightly muffled through his mask. He dug into his inner coat pocket, and pulled out a small lunch back as he placed the pancake inside of it, puzzling Mel as she gave him a freaked out expression. He paid no mind to it, as what he did was perfectly reasonable: his room was the only space he knew was a guaranteed infection-free area where he could eat his food without worrying about taking off his mask. Being in the presence of the young woman made him relaxed, not completely oblivious and stupid.

As the two humans were finishing their meal, his mind went through multiple reasons for why he was feeling the way he was. Had he been infected? Was it a pathogen that infected someone via vision (as that was another strain of the plague that wreaked havoc in his underground)? Although, if that was the case, his eyelights would have ceased to function and dust would be dripping down his face from his sockets, his magic slowly being drained. Obviously, that wasn't it (as he would have already been exhibiting symptoms and would have already been dead). Was it something airborne then? No: his mask enabled maximum protection against microorganism, ensuring that nothing got passed through the material.

The small, skittish brunette would have said more if she hadn't used her very last remnant of courage for the day (as her best friend had already scared the daylights out of her by hiding under the bed and grabbing her ankles as she moved to get up). She was glad that she squeaked rather than screamed. Despite being embarrassing (but not as embarrassing as waking up from her dream that had gotten rather steamy), she didn't exactly want to alert the whole house and make Sans and her new friends Blue and Stretch worried (she had no idea what to class Blackberry as from their brief interaction the previous evening).

"I'm Y/n, and this is Mel." she introduced once she had regained her senses after finishing her food. She held out her hand to him, a smile adorning her face as she stated, "Its really nice to meet a earthling who likes to scare Mel." He quickly shook it, a slight quiver in his spine from the warmth he felt through his glove.

"Please don't turn it into a competition." grumbled Mel. "And 'earthling'? Seriously?"

"First of all, I have no idea what you mean and second, I am very serious."

"You know exactly what I mean. You meet someone who scares me, and make a competition out of who gets me worse."

A challenging, amused smirk curled at her lips as she grinned, "Not much of a competition if its against me."

Damus really had no clue why that confident, smug smirk of hers excited him so much. He held out his hand as his eyelights seemed to dance in merriment, "It's on, little dove."

With equal fervour she shook his large hand before she took her phone out of her pocket. She huffed, "Looks like I've got to go. You coming, Mel?"

She quickly nodded, the both of them going. Before they fully left the room, Y/n looked back over her shoulder, "I'm looking forward to our little competition. I'll see you around, mate!"

Both Mel and Y/n sat on the large staircase that lead to the entrance, both of them discussing how they should get back. Mel had suggested getting a taxi, but Y/n knew that it would be too expensive (as she didn't have much money on hand and she needed to go to work straightaway). She had considered asking Blackberry (seen as though they work in the same place), but realised that he had already left (as one of the cars on the driveway were missing). Everyone else was either asleep or missing (she could have sworn she saw Blue and Papyrus jogging together), and not only that, but she along with Mel didn't want to hassle them. They already had to think about what they were going to do with Mel's car, but decided to just call a tow truck to pick it up.

With a heavy heart, Y/n sighed, "I'll have to call Andrew and ask for him to pick us up, I guess." 

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that want me to be there?"

"Exactly. Its for a good cause."

"Good cause my arse." snorted a finely man, his horseshoe moustache twitching in incredulity. The man had dark hair and dark eyes (which seemed to be glaring at the man known as Andrew L/n), his arms crossing in irritation, making his black biker jacket taut over his thick muscles.

"Come come now, dearest cousin." grinned Andrew wolfishly, his teeth glinting in the light of the other man's lit cigarette. The man in question looked unamused and unimpressed. Just why was prim and proper Andrew, the craziest son of a bitch he knew (no offence to his mother, as the man in question found her nice to talk to on odd occasion) bothering him at such an inopportune time? 

"Don't act all innocent you piece of shit!" he growled, his voice gravelly despite being around the same age as Andrew. "Do you really think I would go to this shit-fest you're on about, and risk my neck? I don't fucking think so, mate."

"It will be better in the long run, trust me." reassured Andrew, attempting to calm his short-tempered cousin down. It wasn't as though Andrew wanted to be there anymore than his cousin did; his cousin knew just as much as everyone else in the family that he completely despised the him. From his fashion sense to his pugnacious attitude, Andrew hated everything about him, and what he stood for. The same could be said for his cousin.

His cousin snorted, "I wouldn't trust you to water my fucking petunias, mate!"

Andrew scowled, "I am not your 'mate', Carl."

Carl instantly rose from his seat, pulling Andrew across the desk as he spat, "Don't you dare fucking call me that, you little bitch! My name's Kane, not that shit!"

Andrew scrunched up his nose in disgust, and grabbed his handkerchief in a way that resembled the cracking of a whip. He wiped the spittle of his face, but made no move to make Carl (aka Kane) release him. Andrew sighed internally, thinking that as soon as he was done he was going to change into a different suit that was freshly ironed, and hadn't been touched by Carl's vile calloused hands. A faint squeak of leather could be heard from Kane's fingerless gloves, as his vice-like grip tightened exponentially.

Attempting to rein in his temper, Andrew softened his tone, "It is incredibly important that this deal be successful. And before you say it," he raised his brow when Kane was about to interrupt him, "this is just an significant to me as it is for you. I know that as of late, things have been getting rather tense on your end."

With a grumble, Kane through him can in his chair, and leaned back in his own, propping his leather clad legs atop the desk. He gestured for him to continue, slight interest mixed within his wrathful glare. Andrew continued, "By you being in this deal, it would significantly increase the family's influence. Not only that, but the potential business partners/investors are highly agreeable. Excluding one. That one you'd get along fine and dandy with." He couldn't help but grimace at the thought of that one in particular.

Kane reluctantly agreed, "I have to admit you dandy prick, it has been getting quite a bit heated. Been having problems with racists and them refusing to work alongside monsters. Its getting to be a real problem."

A smile graced Andrew's lips, looking like a lion who has just eaten a wolf, "With this extra business, it'll certainly make your troubles less problematic. So, will you come along?"

Kane's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he ground his cigarette butt into the ash tray and lit another one, taking a long drag and purposefully blowing the smoke into Andrew's face as he leaned forward. "What will you be getting out of this, Thing 2?"

His smile wavered as he internally cringed at the childhood nickname. He replied simply, "I'll also be reducing any potential conflict. I feel a tempest brewing, and I _don't_ like it. This will ensure that such a thing will be prevented."

"Yeah yeah, enough of your pompous prick language, little bitch." he snarled. He then groused, "I suppose you're right. I know you'll be getting more out of this than you're letting on, but as long as we remain top of the food chain, I ain't that fussed. Just make sure you keep interactions between your ugly and myself on the minimum."

"Already planned on it." he smiled sarcastically. He was about to say something more when his phone began to ring. Kane looked on as his cousin spoke to the other person, his smile becoming far more genuine as he talked. He hung up, and got up from his seat. "I shall see you Friday then."

"Yeah yeah, fuck off already you dandy pansy prick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I feel so sorry for Damus (makes me wanna cry thinking about what he and Bubo went through)!
> 
> And Andrew be a shady boi-o
> 
> Anyways, I hope you peeps all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death trap and a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~! 
> 
> Just thought I'd say.... Well.....
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> I've NEVER gotten so much attention for the things I write! I swear I really don't deserve you peeps.
> 
> Anyways, now that that's out of the way, hope you enjoy~!

"I really didn't want to call him." groaned Y/n, as they waited for Andrew to turn up.

"Why?" 

A deadly serious expression crossed her face as she looked Mel in the eye, making her friend blush. "You'll soon find out."

Speak of the devil, a sleek black Jaguar 420g came racing ahead, the brakes slamming with a loud screech as it stopped in front of them. The windows were tinted, which meant that others were unable to see the driver (as the driver's seat in the car was on the right rather than the left). Music boomed despite the windows being closed. It was so loud, that both Mel and Y/n could feel the vibrations from the bass within the song. The song Lights Down Low by Maejor played loudly as the window was lowered slightly, revealing Andrew wearing black sunglasses that obscured his features. "'Oy oy bitches." he greeted with a cheeky grin (which couldn't be seen due to the tinted windows).

Completely ignoring her brother, she opened the door in the passenger seat beside the Driver's side, and allowed her friend Mel there (who was a blushing mess). Closing the car door, she went to the back and sat down, closing the door behind her. She quickly buckled up and held the handles in a grip that made her knuckles turn white. "Mel, you best buckle up real quick and hold on."

"Y/n, why do you sound like we're about to die?" Mel began to nervously sweat from her beloved best friend's grave tone. She quickly strapped herself in, her face paling considerably. This only seemed to make Andrew burst into almost manic laughter. He looked at his sister through the windscreen mirror with an amused smile.

"You make it sound like I'm going to murder you all." his grin widened wolfishly, making Mel shiver and tremble in fear. Mel had changed her mind: she definitely could take him seriously, contrary to her first impression of him.

"You may very well do." said Y/n, her grip tightening. With a chuckle, Andrew startled Mel by how he put his foot on the pedal, and the car raced off. She squealed and screamed as he narrowly missed the other expensive vehicles on the drive. Mel didn't miss the marks on the driveway Andrew's crazed driving made. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes as he eventually went onto the highway, and drove like a madman. 

When he looked at both of his passengers, his laughter increased in volume, increasing the speed he was driving. Every turn made Y/n turn along with the force. If she hadn't put on her seat belt and held the handle tightly, she would have most likely gone through the opposite window horizontal to her. This death-grip seemed to amuse Andrew more, as he increased the speed of the vehicle. Mel was sure that the car he was driving couldn't reach the speeds he was driving, yet this was proven wrong as he went even faster, weaving his way through and around other cars that were going at a safe speed. The short woman tried to look outside to steady her nerves, but the scenery blurred past them, which only made her feel sick and dizzy.

She jumped when she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She looked back, finding that despite Y/n's harsh grip, she had managed to reach out her other hand and comfortingly pat her back. Mel relaxed and calmed somewhat. For the brunette, there were only two good things that came about due to being driven by Andrew: the fact she knew she wouldn't be late, but in fact rather early due to the speed, and the other, was that her beloved best friend was rubbing her shoulder.

"So, what brought you there?" inquired Andrew, weaving through traffic and going through a red light. His tone, although relaxed, seemed rather cryptic to Y/n. She had known him all her life, so she knew when to recognise that there was more to his words. Andrew had always been like that, ever since they were kids. Andrew's always seemed to speak with double meanings and unknown things hinted that only he knew (or only a select few people). That trait of his personality along with his "if I die you're coming down with me" attitude, never did bode well for anyone. 

"Taco Tuesday." replied Y/n simply (as Mel was far too preoccupied with trying not to vomit).

"Hmm." he hummed, tapping his chin with one hand whilst the other precariously held the steering wheel. "With who? I know that there are a lot of monsters living there, so which one?"

"And you knew that how, exactly?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion, noting that something was underlying his questions, but didn't know what it entailed.

He rolled his eyes playfully,"Anyone with sight could see that there were mutliple vehicles on the driveway, so of course there'd be a great deal living there."

"The things is," she began disbelievingly, "having many vehicles doesn't constitute there being a large amount of people. It merely means that someone has a lot of money to splash around."

"I disagree," he said respectfully, "the ranging in styles would indicate that there were many people living there."

"Unless that person was a collector with specific vehicles in mind."

"Well then," he huffed, "it seems a lucky guess then, eh?"

Y/n's eyes narrowed, "If you say so." A silence in conversation dominated the inside of the vehicle as Andrew sped through yet another red light, cackling when a car almost hit them. He skilfully swerved out of the way, and returned to driving like a maniac. It was then that Y/n assumed, "I'm guessing you had some business?"

"What makes you say that?" he grinned devilishly, glancing from her to her friend overtly with a glint of an undecipherable emotion in his eyes.

"You're up early. You're usually asleep until two in the evening, so, that'd be why you were able to actually answer the call."

He sighed, "You can be far too observant for your own good sometimes." He seemed to mull over his words, purposefully choosing to phrase his next statement when he informed, "I was just sorting some things out for Friday."

"Friday?" Mel turned to her right in bemusement, "What's happening Friday?"

Andrew turned to face her, his smile laden with something she couldn't recognise as he chuckled, "Nothing for you to worry about, sweet pea. It'll just be my sis and I doing what we used to in the good ol' days, is all."

Mel knew not to press the issue, especially due to the looks she was getting from the twins and how they seemed to communicate silently with one another. The conversion died for the last time as Andrew pulled up to Mel's workplace (as that was closer than Y/n's). "See ya, hope you have a good day!" smiled Y/n in farewell, as she helped Mel out of the car and sat shot gun. Mel nervously waved back as Andrew sped off again. Mel really hoped that her beloved best friend would survive the perilous journey.

"So what's really going on?" asked Y/n.

"Ah ah ah!" he waggled his finger, a mischievous look crossing his features. "Its a surprise, remember?"

"Can you at least tell me where I'm supposed to meet you?" she grumbled, irritated that he just wouldn't tell her. Sure, she loved surprises, but not the type of surprise that entailed the type of business she wanted to stay the hell away from. 

"Nope." he joyfully said. "I'll be driving you there, so, there's nor reason to ruin it!"

"I hate it when you do this." she groaned, leaning against the car door and gripping the handle above it for dear life.

"Do what?" he smirked "innocently".

"You bloody well know what. Playing games."

He spoke playfully, "Can't help wanting to play Monopoly in my spare time."

"Andrew?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop being an arse, your face will be going through the windscreen."

"Oof, so violent, sister! What happened to 'twinsies for lifesies'?" he pouted, finally making a stop at her workplace.

Before she made a move to get out, she eyed her brother suspiciously, "How did you even know where Mel and me worked? I never told you and you didn't even ask for directions."

He giggled and winked, "I have my sources."

Curious onlookers peered through their windows, all wondering why such a nice car was playing such loud dubstep music. Onlookers (all Y/n's colleagues)were even more surprised that it was Y/n who came out of the door, and especially how annoyed she seemed when she slammed the car door. It immediately sped off, leaving Y/n disgruntled and dishevelled as she entered her office building.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Y/n incredulously, staring at the steaming coffee that was on her cubicle office desk. She had almost stomped her way up the stairs (she used the stairs rather than the elevator due to wanting to calm herself down from her brother's antics). The mug was just... There. She didn't make it, and she certainly knew that her friends hadn't either, as non of them would have done so without Jill coming so that they could make everyone a drink.

"COFFEE, YOU IMBECILE!" notified Blackberry brassily, grumbling inaudibly to himself.

"Yeah, I know that. But why?"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME COFFEE BEFORE. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I WISH TO PROPOSE A TRUCE BETWEEN US." he explained, still typing something on his computer.

"Truce?" she repeated. 

"YES. I NOW RECOGNISE THAT YOU ARE A WORTHY ADVERSARY, AND I WISH TO END THIS CONFLICT AND MAKE AMENDS."

If Y/n was being completely honest, she had no idea that there was a "conflict" between them to begin with. Sure, she and her colleagues had pranked him, but it was all in good fun and it wasn't done maliciously. Baffled, she responded, "Alright." She then grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

She immediately spat it back out again involuntarily. She cursed, grabbing some tissues and wiping her computer down and every other surface that was covered in it. Despite the awful taste lingering in her mouth, she could help but bark a laugh. "Jesus, why did you put salt in it?" she chuckled.

He looked over his cubicle to hers, a sadistic grin on his face as he responded, "I ORDINARILY I WOULD NOT LOWER MYSELF TO DO PRANKS, BUT IN THIS INSTANCE, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PROVOKED ME. NOW, ITS WAR." Indeed, it was the perfect revenge thought Black. And it was only the beginning.

"Oh, you're on mate!" she laughed, already thinking what she could do next. She heard her friends sniggering, due to how out of hand they predicted it would get. After all, it was well known that Y/n always gave as good as she got, and whenever she was pranked, that all hell would break loose. It was the only time that they saw the other side of her: an impish one, to say the least. She knew she would prank Blackberry at work, but she knew he would be suspecting that. For the ultimate prank, its better to get them so they don't suspect anything. That train of thought made her grin widely as she got an idea.

It was the end of the workday when she decided to call Sans. "hey kiddo, what can i do for ya?"

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"sure thing. but why are you makin' it sound so shady?"

"How would you like to help me prank someone?"

".... i'm all ears, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if it seems slow peeps, but it will pick up soon (especially when it gets to Friday in the story).
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleave be creeping again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~! 
> 
> This is a rather short chap, but like I've done before, I couldn't help but release it today. So, here you are, and I hope you peeps enjoy~!

Cleave was extremely glad that Y/n had finally gone to work. It had been a long, stressful night for him, having to keep an eye out for Axe (in case he forgot about the deal they made due to the chasm-like hole in his skull), as well as Stretch. What went against his initial conclusion for why Stretch invited his- _their_ soulmate was that he made no steps to go through with claiming her. At first, he reasoned that it was perhaps due to him sensing that he was watching over her and her human companion. However, Stretch made no move towards her, even when he knew he wouldn't be able to sense his magical signature. So that begged the question: why did he have her stay?

He decided not to dwell too much on the thought. He had a great many things to do, after all. And that was deciding what to do with the other human, Mel, he believed her name to be. When he observed their interactions that morning along with when they met Damus, he concluded that she wouldn't tell her friend about her feelings towards her. At least, not yet that was. He would deal with that situation after he had completed the task he had set himself.

It was all too easy to convince Blue, his brother Sans' Alternate, to give him his soulmate's phone number. A little warm smile here, a compliment there, and he was a puppet for him, the puppeteer. So, that was one task of the day to complete. The other, was slightly more difficult to complete.

Cleave had asked his brother, Red (who was proficient in that department) to track her phone (as she had ever so kindly given him her number), as well as collect any information on her. The hardest part, was convincing him to do it. The easiest, was to lie about why he was so interested. He ended up having to agree to make sure that Edge doesn't clean his room for a month, as well as to buy every drink of his and food from Grillby's whenever he so desired for the same length of time). His lie regarding the situation, was one saying that he distrusted her. He took the sweet lie like a good little babybones, and all too happily gave him the information he needed. The most important being her address.

The large skeleton admitted that Red was perhaps a little too eager to find out about her. He chalked it up to how calm she was around Edge, but the more he considered it, the more he realised that there was obviously a pattern, especially relating to others being his sweet's soulmate. He had realised quite early that he wasn't the only one, but he seemed to be one of three who possibly knew: Wingdings Gaster, and Damus. Not that he was concerned, as both, in his opinion, were rather pathetic.

Cleave knew that someone's home revealed a lot about a person, from their habits to their interests, to their favourite foods to their favourite clothes, to their daily schedules and naughty little secrets. Cleave wanted to know _everything_ about his mate, from the way she made her coffee (he knew she liked coffee as when he first met her he could detect hints of it from her clothes along with her divine natural scent) to her favourite position whilst having intercourse (a thought that always made him uncharacteristically excited).

So, there Cleave was, inside of her small apartment. He was rather surprised for how minimalistic it was, the only personal items being pictures of her with her human companion along with other humans she appeared to be well acquainted with. Now, that made him wonder: where are the pictures of her family?

This revealed several possible things: one, that she may not get along with her family (he knew she had a family due to her health records and school records Red had given him, something that was slightly harder to reason away for why he wanted that information), two, she simply hadn't been with them recently hence why there were no images, or three, she simply forgot to collect them (or lost them) when she moved. He knew that he wouldn't know more until the next time they met (he was determined to have it sooner rather than later) and he brought up the subject.

He trailed his skeletal hand over her comforter, shivering when the slight breeze from the open window wafted her natural scent to him. He could tell that she liked soft things, as all her blankets and such was velvety to the touch. He opened her wardrobe, seeing an array of brightly coloured clothes (most of which were Hawaiian shirts and long-sleeved turtle neck jumpers), and folded at the bottom were an assortment of brightly coloured shorts (ranging from knee-length to mid-thigh, the latter of which sent a pleasurable chill down his spine), along with pairs of jeans and trousers. Along the bottom besides the neat pile were three pairs of shoes: black heels, green shoes with a band logo crudely drawn on) as well as a pair of knee-length black boots. With a sharp grin, he trailed his fingers across one of the jumpers, and took it from its hanger. He breathed in her scent before he placed it within the inner pocket of his lab coat. Cleave knew that she would rationalise that she must have lost it somewhere, or that she may even forget about it completely. After all, humans (along with monsters) were rational beings by nature, and wouldn't it just be ever so foolish to believe that someone had gone into their home (without a single trace of them being there, such as a window or door being broken) and taken their jumper, rather than something they considered valuable like currency?

Cleave was about to close the door to the wardrobe when he noticed something odd in the corner. Upon closer examination, he noticed that there was a slight indent in the wood. It hadn't been caused by anything hitting it, as it was far too accurate. He leaned in and pressed it, revealing a small hidden compartment within the wood of the wardrobe. Within it was a folded, all red suit, along with a red tie and a pair of red leather shoes. Now that certainly was very interesting. Once his soulmate was finally with him, he would bring it up in conversation. He could imagine it vividly: one morning after he had claimed her all the previous evening, he "accidentally" came across the compartment whilst he was collecting his clothes (as he imagined that they were already living together in domestic bliss).

Of course, whenever he wasn't with her he would be continuing his experiments, and he would make sure that she never knew about them (as they were considered "immoral" in polite company, he had found out recently when he broached the subject with his brothers) .

Her home, although not entirely messy (there was the odd unwashed dish on the side beside the kitchen sink), seemed to be well lived in. Having had his fill of her bedroom, he moved on to inspect her bathroom. It small, but had enough room to manoeuvre, a shower at the end of the room whilst a toilet was to his right (along with a small bin) and a cheap sink to his left. Despite some of it being old, he noted that it was well maintained. 

His gaze lingered on a small, bright purple box that was atop the toilet. He picked it up, and read that the brand (Tampax), seemed to produce what the box claimed to be "Tampons". The box had been opened at some point, some of the cotton tube-like objects missing. Cleave placed the box back, and upon further thought, realised that it must be for when his soulmate is menstruating. A sliver of joy made itself present in his mind when he was reminded about that one participant who he had dissected, and found and noted down the different parts of the body, most specifically the uterus.

Cleave's sharp, crimson eyelights landed on her sink. He noticed that there was a toothbrush holder along with a bright blue toothbrush. Beside it was a tube of Colgate Max White toothpaste, some of which had already been used. Seeing the bristles, he went into the cupboard below the sink and replaced it with an identical blue toothbrush, placing the packaging in the bin. He placed the toothbrush in his pocket for later examination, particularly her saliva and analysing it under an electron microscope, and determine if she may have any underlying health conditions he needed to be aware of to fully cater to her knees.

The monster skeleton's attention then went to her shower. He strolled over, sliding the glass pane so that he could get a better look at her assortment of shampoos and conditioners. As suspected, she preferred berry scented shampoo and conditioner, whilst she preferred to use flowers (such as lavender or rose) for her shower gel. He was almost tangible for when his thoughts drifted to lathering her body in it, the shower pouring over them both as she whimpered against him, his grip on her hair tight enough to hurt and to hinder her movements so she couldn't escape his grasp.

Clearing his mind, he closed the glass pane again and made his way to her kitchen. He looked inside the fridge, finding that she needed to go grocery shopping as all she had was a four pint of milk that had one quarter left of its contents, some mature cheddar cheese, half of a cucumber and some lunch meat. Cleave closed the fridge door, and began to rifle through her cupboards. He sighed through his nasal cavity, as they too were almost bare, only having some pot noodles, soup, a quarter of a loaf of bread and microwave noodles. That simply wouldn't do. Once she was living with him, he'd make sure that she has a healthy diet required to function properly.

He then walked into her living room, a small sofa being positioned in front of a small flat screen TV whilst a wooden coffee table was positioned between them. There was a dirty mug on it, making him cringe as he saw a coffee ring beneath it, stained onto the table. The skeleton monster knew without a doubt that his brother Edge wouldn't allow their home in such a state (not that it was necessarily bad, but Edge would find it abhorrent and inexcusable). The thought of his soulmate getting along with his brothers (who he knew were also her's) getting along and talking idly rather pleasing to his soul.

Cleave's train of thought and observations were cut short by a knock at the door. He calmly merged with the darkness, enough to hide himself and his magic but not to completely leave the room so he could see what was going on. The person on the other side of the door pounded loudly, and Cleave was astounded when he heard a very familiar voice.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME HUMAN! YOU WILL FEAR THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" When he realised he wasn't getting a response, he cackled, "I SEE YOU ARE TOO AFRAID TO EVEN COME OUT OF YOUR HOME! NO MATTER, FILTHY HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL SIMPLY ENTER BY FORCE!" 

As Edge said this, he broke through her door as though tackling something, the wood splintering and going everywhere. He stomped inside, only huff due to Y/n not being before him. "I AM IN NOT MOOD FOR YOUR CHILDISH TRICKS! I WILL FIND YOU, AND YOU WILL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!" He immediately began destroying everything in sight, throwing her sofa and TV, as well as throwing her fridge and cooker. He summoned a club made of bones and smashed her cupboards, destroying the walls of her apartment. He went into her bathroom and destroyed everything in there before moving onto her bedroom, giving it the same treatment.

For Cleave, this was a nuisance. To begin with, at least. The more he thought on it, the more a plan began to form in his mind. Due to his brother's treatment of the building (after realising she wasn't there, he stormed off out of the building), it was practically inhospitable. That meant that his sweet would have to stay at her friend's house to await repairs, which gave him an excellent idea. He strode out of the darkness, a large, deranged grin forming on his newly sharpened teeth, deeps cracks making their way to his face as his sharp crimson eyelights glowed. That was perfect... He knew that his sweet and her companion had similar schedules, but the differences he could manipulate. He knew at some point she (being her friend) would be alone for a good few hours whilst his soulmate worked late.

"Oh my, my, _my_. She certainly isn't on _thin ice_ as I preciously thought. No: she's simply a spark before a forest _fire_." His plan fully formed, he merged with the darkness once more, returning home to prepare for what he was soon to be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge just needs to chill, honestly. But he's just a little softie (a very well hidden one, but is still a huge ol' softie nonetheless)
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps have a good day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets saucy~ *wink wonk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Here's another chapter for you, so I hope you all enjoy (heheheh)!

Mel was in the middle of making herself some hot cocoa when her phone rang. It surprised her, as people never really tended to call her on a weekday, especially in the evening (apart from the times when she and her beloved best friend Y/n chatted). Even then, it was rather rare for Y/n to call her during the week (as they usually saw each other a great deal anyway, meaning that chatting via phone would be rather pointless).

It was with these befuddled thoughts in mind that Mel answered her phone only to be greeted by her friend, her voice devoid of emotion as she said, "Hey. Sorry to bother you, but please can I stay at your house for awhile?"

"S-sure. But why?" stuttered Mel, nervous due to her friend.

"I've just got no place to live at right now." Now that statement really confused Mel. Y/n was well known to be well organised, so the thought that she had missed her rent was astonishing to the petite brunette.

Nonetheless, Mel inquired, "Why? Did you forget to pay your rent?"

"Not exactly...."

"So... Wh-what's wrong?"

"Lets just say that its in an unlivable state right now." Her tone left no room to ask anything further, or to press her for answers.

Despite how strange and cryptic her friend was being, Mel affirmed, "Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thank you. I'll be 'round in a minute to bring some of my stuff." With that Y/n hung up, and sighed, pinching her brow in irritation. Her whole house looked like an angry bear had burst in and wrecked the place, and that bear seemed to know how to use a wrecking ball. Large holes were in her walls (luckily the two apartments besides her own were still to be bought), and everything was trashed. When she looked around (especially in her kitchen area), she was surprised that her electronics hadn't caused a fire or, worse yet, an explosion (although it already looked as though someone had used a bomb within her apartment). Hell, her bed was even out of the window and laid smashed and broken on the street, the window missing and shards of glass everywhere.

The thought of paying for repairs gave her a headache. It would cost a great deal of money for both repairs and replacements, money which she was adamant she would never ask to have from anyone, so that meant she would most likely have to get another job on top of the one she already had. Not only that, but she would also have to pay her friend Mel for an undetermined amount of time (as she out-right refused to stay there without compensating her friend for the trouble of having her around and eating food and using her electiricity and everything else that came with living with someone else). 

As Y/n managed to pack a bag with some of the clothes that hadn't been ripped and torn apart, she mulled over who may have done it (due to the cheap building she lived in there were no security cameras, and due to it being in the middle of the day during the week, no one else had seen anything, either that or refused to talk so they wouldn't get involved and perhaps maimed as a result). It was unlikely that it was a random break in, as even if it was, her money and valuables would have been taken (although somewhat damaged in regards to the odd piece of jewellery she owned, nothing of the sort had been taken). So that only really left one thing: it was to set an example. 

She knew that what she would be dealing with Friday came with risks, but she hadn't predicted that she (especially due to the nature of her part when going through with the deal or "business transaction") would be a victim for any ensuing conflict. Y/n briefly considered calling her brother about it, but immediately disregarded it. She could very well discuss it Friday in the potential perpetrator's presence along with his, meaning that there would be less conflict. However, part of her wondered whether her brother already knew about her predicament. She sighed, knowing that she'll find out Friday, and everything will (hopefully) be revealed.

The young woman knew how, especially when it came to family related issues, how violent her brother could get. Sure, she always became aggressive when someone threatened someone she cared about, and how if they are harmed in anyway that she often sees red and awakes to them having had the shit beaten out of them, but her brother? He crossed boundaries Y/n refused to even linger by, never even consider to cross, let alone act on the urge to do so.

Y/n sighed in relief when she checked on her immaculate red suit and shoes, as they hadn't been damaged in the ensuing carnage. She delicately packed those along with her other clothes (as she needed them for Friday). She couldn't help but scrunch her nose in disgust whilst looking at them, memories she preferred to have forgotten resurfacing for the first time in a long while. She really didn't want to go Friday, but she knew that she didn't have a choice. Y/n never really did when it came to her obligations and duties.

Slinging her large bag over her shoulder, she walked out of her apartment (whilst stepping over the demolished door) and began her short walk to her friends house. The young human had decided to go to Sans' house after she had gotten changed at Mel's apartment (she was still going to hang out with Sans and Blackberry: it would be a pleasant reprieve from the stress and headache she was beginning to get).

Her troubled thoughts about how she was going to pay for repairs and such were interrupted when she accidentally walked into what felt like a brick wall. She fell flat on her backside in front of a convenience store, and exclaimed,"Oh my God I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you!"

"well, if it isn't the little human who works with mi'lord. and don't worry, you can walk into me _anytime_." the skeleton grinned, his golden tooth glinting as his purple eyelights drank in her form as he helped her to her feet. Y/n readjusted the back, and quickly thanked him before a confused look crossed her face. 

"Hey, Mutt. What brings you here?"  
  


He held up a seemingly expensive bottle of wine and replied, "mi'lord wan'ed wine."

"Ah." she nodded. It was then Mutt's turn to look confused as he eyed her bag.

"stayin' somewhere?"

Confused, her she looked to where he gestured to when realisation dawned on her face, "Oh! Um, I'll be staying at my friends house for awhile."

"slumber party?"

"Something like that, I guess." The silence dragged on a bit, neither really knowing what to say.

A concerned expression then flitted across his face as he observed her. "hey, um, i know we barely know each other, but you seem really... troubled, i guess... do you, uh, wanna talk about it?"

This surprised Y/n immensely. From the brief interactions they had during dinner on Tuesday, she pegged him as the suave type, who really didn't give two shits about anything (unless it was to follow an order of Blackberry's, she noticed). She sighed, pinching her brow as she felt her headache return. She just didn't know where to start, but decided that she shouldn't exactly burden her friend's brother (she considered Black her friend despite him acting as though they were sworn enemies) with her shit.

"Thank you." she smiled genuinely, making a lilac blush grace his cheeks. "But, I don't really have time to have a full heart-to-heart with anyone. Gotta sort my shit out. But, if you're willing, maybe we could go for a coffee some time? I know your brother practically thinks I'm his nemesis, but I actually consider him my friend. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd really like to get to know you, and under less stressful circumstances. How about it?"

His blush increased tenfold before he returned to normal, a smug smirk on his face. "sure, its a date."

"OK." she shrugged nonchalantly, a pleased smile gracing her lips as she hugged him and walked off. She bid farewell and continued on towards her friend's house. It didn't take long for her to arrive, and she was immediately greeted after knocking on her friend's door. Mel ushered her inside, taking her bag and struggled to drag it in her bedroom (much to Y/n's protestations as she adamantly stated that she could handle it. When that was done, they both sat on the sofa (Y/n had changed into a blue themed outfit, with her usual turtle neck, shorts and Hawaiian shirt).

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Mel as she fidgeted. She tucked a stray strand of her hair beind her ear, awaiting her beloved best friend's response.

Seeing that there was no harm in it, Y/n answered honestly, "Someone broke into my house and wrecked the place." 

Mel's face paled, her mouth agape in shock and distress. "Are you OK? Are you hurt? I've got a first aid kit somewhere-"

"I'm fine, sweet pea." smiled Y/n, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder as a means to soothe her. "It was just my apartment that was damaged. It happened before I even got back home."

"But... What about your stuff?"

A small, warm smile made its way to Y/n's face. "You know as well as I do that I'm not a sentimental person when it comes to things I own."

"Yeah... But.... What's going to happen now? How are you going to pay for repairs?"

Mel gasped and blushed furiously as she was enveloped in a warm, comforting embrace. She melted into her touch, her arms wrapping around Y/n's waist as she placed her head on her beloved best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Mel choked on a bitter laugh as her hold tightened slightly. "Why is it, that whenever something bad happens to you, that you always seem to be the one comforting me?"

A chuckle escaped her as she admitted, "Well, bad things happening to me never really affect me. So long as the ones I care about are safe and happy, I'm satisfied."

"I swear you're far too nice for your own good."

"I wouldn't say that." she disagreed, "I just care about you and everyone else too much to watch them suffer in any kind of way."

"Bullshit." grinned Mel. She pulled back slightly, and bit her lip as she thought about something. Having made up her mind, a blush graced her freckled cheeks as she began to lean in.

Much to Y/n's surprise, Mel's soft, rosy lips gently met her own. Y/n's eyes widened, but seemed to flutter closed as she kissed back softly. Mel too was shocked, as she half expected her beloved best friend to recoil in disgust or another emotion akin to it. All rationality evaded her as they both deepened the kiss, Mel licking her bottom lip and begging for entry. Her grip went to Y/n's hips as Y/n's own held her cheeks tenderly. Y/n opened her mouth as they went on, her tongue wrestling Mel's heatedly, making Mel gasp again as she was pinned to the sofa, Y/n's body flush against hers. Mel moaned in ecstasy as Y/n's hand roamed across her body, sending shivers down her spine and making her putty in Y/n's hands. Y/n took Mel's bottom lip between her teeth, teasing her as Mel whined in protest, wanting to rock against her.

Before anything could go further, Y/n's phone began to ring, startling them both. They both gasped for air, both of their cheeks red and their eyes wide. Mumbling an apology, she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

Whilst Y/n seemed calm on the outside, her brain ceased to function. She almost couldn't believe what had just happened. Had she just done that to her friend? Just _what the hell just happened_? The person on the other end replied, "heya kid, its sans. just thought i'd ring to ask when you were comein' an if you wanted to stay over?"

Y/n looked at her friend (who seemed hot and bothered, her hair all over the place and her chest heaving) and back to the phone. Mel smiled nervously, nodding in reply to Y/n's silent question. "Yeah, that's fine by me. Sounds fun. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"cool, i guess i'll see ye soon. oh, and don't worry about gettin' to work, i'll take ya myself." Truth be told, Sans really didn't want that crazed driver (whoever they were) to come back to their house and take her (and he didn't like the sound of Y/n being in such a death-trap).

"Sure. Thanks."

"no probs. see ya." Sans hung up, leaving two flustered women to look anywhere but at each other.

"So... I guess I'll see you again soon?"

"Yeah... Bye." said Mel nervously, as Y/n grabbed her bag and (checking and confirming she had enough money) called a taxi to take her to Sans' house so that they could both prank Blackberry. Seeing how nervous and awkward Mel felt, Y/n thought it best to discuss what happened when she came back.

Mel, feeling rather disappointed, closed and locked the door after her beloved best friend, and slid down the door. She thumped the back of her head against the wood, drawing up her knees and groaning. Just what had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the drama is picking up.
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Srry for not posting yesterday, I just had a bit of writer's block and struggled a bit coming up with what she and Sans were going to do.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy~!

"Are you sure I'm not going to fall, Sans? I've got work tomorrow so I don't exactly want to break my back."

"don't worry, i'll make sure ya aren't gonna fall for me just yet."

With that reassurance, Y/n (aided by Sans as she stood on his shoulders), she reached up towards the ceiling, making her final adjustments. Luckily, Blackberry always seemed to leave his phone inside of is car, meaning that it was rather easy for them to access with Y/n's expertise.

"how did ya learn to break in without setting' off alarm?" Despite the nature of it, Sans couldn't help but be impressed with the skill she displayed, as though breaking into cars was second nature to her.

"My brother taught me." she replied honestly, adding more super glue to the kitchen ceiling so that the phone (which was wrapped in a multitude of rubber bands) wouldn't just fall accidentally.

"an how exactly did 'e know?"

"What can I say? He was, and still is, a very troubled child."

"ah, am guessin' he was the troublemaker out of the two a ya. and how come ya never told me you 'ad a brother?"

"Yes to the first bit, and as for the second, the subjects we've talked about haven't really broached the subject of my family." Sans couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed for how true that was, and even more guilty due to how she didn't seem to mind. Did she think he just didn't care? He hadn't meant to come across that way if he had, he was just always too busy looking at her. Sans knew that sounded creepy, but he couldn't help but find every micro-movement or quirk of hers mesmerising.

"There! I think I've got it now." she exclaimed, jumping off of Sans shoulders as she dusted herself off. She moved onto looking through the cupboards and finding what she was looking for, she quickly replaced all of Blackberry's coffee (as everything was labelled for ownership by all the inhabitants for everything) with decaf.

She then continued, "So, shall we move onto his bedroom?"

Sans nervously sweated, "ah... are ya sure that's a good idea, kiddo?"

A mischievous smile overtook her face as she responded, "Definitely." With a sigh, Sans nodded obediently, and both set out to Blackberry's bedroom. They tiptoed along the corridors, and eventually arrived. The door was a dark oaken colour, and on it was a sign with an elegant scrawl warning, "TRESPASSERS WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION!"

Upon noticing that it was written on a white board, an amused smirk made its way to Y/n's face as she took out a permanent sharpie as well as an ordinary one. Firstly, she drew a very crude picture of a penis, along with the words "wanker" along the bottom. With the ordinary sharpie, she drew a strange picture of a dog, along with the message "up for a cheeky little chinwag? make yourself at home!".

Sans watched on, clutching his stomach in attempts to smother his laughter that was bubbling to the surface. He sputtered a whisper, "what the heck's a 'chinwag'?"

Y/n rolled her eyes and replied, "It basically means a chat."

"oh."

With that, Y/n peeked through the keyhole of the door, cursing how Blackberry had left his key in the lock. She turned to face Sans as she knelt before it, grabbing the necessary tools from her bag (she had emptied all the clothes she had gathered into the guest room she stayed in, and left all her prank supplies inside). "What kind of floor does he have?"

"uh, carpet, i think. why?" Sans was rather puzzled, as it seemed like a rather random question.

She perused the lock then went to work, as she explained, "I needed to know because the key is going to have to fall out on the other side so I can actually open the door. The carpet will absorb some of the sound, whilst a wooden one will make it louder."

Sans opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by a deep, gruff voice, "the 'ell ya doin' 'ere vanilla? and you, cupcake?"

"Shit!" she cursed, almost blowing the whole operation by falling against the door. She steadied herself, and looked back to a skeleton she recognised to be called Red. His golden tooth reflected the light of the moon that beamed in through the window opposite them. Her eyes narrowed at the skeleton. whilst his smirk seemed to grow. "We're in the midst of a very delicate process right now." she whispered, getting back to work swiftly.

"why are ya breakin' in to the tyrant's room?"

"none of your business, red." answered Sans, his lazy grin emphasising his narrowed wide eyelights. 

Red chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender, "come on. ya can trust me. s'not like i like the brat."

"Oy!" she hissed. "Stop being horrible! I won't tolerate you being an arse to one of my friends, so lay off!"

Red chuckled and smirked cockily, "well, ain't that just sweet. you friends with him? could'a fooled me." He gestured to her and the door, a click sounding from it. Y/n smiled triumphantly, noticing the light tinge of a red blush on Red's cheek bones.

Her smile then turned more wicked as she chuckled, "We're in." She opened the door slowly, thanking the stars that they were well-oiled and made no sound when the door was fully open. Light snores coming from the purple king-sized bed. The trio entered the room silently, as Sans and Y/n had a good look around to see what they would be working with. Having made up her mind, she nodded at Sans (whom was also carrying a large bag of his own), and he handed it to her gently. She then opened the bag and spilled the contents all over the carpeted floor (Y/n couldn't help but compare it to walking on marshmallows).

Upon seeing what she was spreading, Red whistled lowly, "damn, lego bricks? just what the guy do ta ya?"

Sans supplied, "he put salt in her coffee."

Red grimaced, "little harsh innit, cupcake?"

A serious expression struck her face as she said simply, "Sans assured me it won't hurt as much as it would a human, and this is war. I know he won't hold anything back whilst doing his own pranks, so I won't insult him by holding out on him."

Sans nervously admitted, "though, she was the one who start'ed it, technically."

"True." she conceded.

"an wha' exactly did ya do?"

"I convinced him that there were a bunch of murders at work, and that he would be next due to where he was sitting."

Red struggled valiantly to rein in his amusement as he wheezed, "an 'e believed it?"

She proudly grinned at him, "Yeah, it did. And it went far better than I could have predicted."

Red shrugged, "fair enough, cupcake. but wha' 'ave ya got planned in case 'is mongrel turns up?" With her confused look, he clarified, "mutt, cupcake."

"He's already out doing his lord's bidding, I suppose." she shrugged.

"ain't ya worried that 'es gonna be doin' the same ta yar 'ouse?"

"Pft, no. I find that he is far more vulnerable than I am, at the moment."

It was Red's turn then to looked confused. "wha' ya mean?"

"someone broke into 'er house and wrecked everything." shrugged Sans, as he began to replace all of Blackberry's clothes with bright pink shirts and shorts, along with all of the bath towels with the same obnoxious shade of pink. "anyway, wha' ya still doin' 'ere?"

"watchin' the chaos unfold, o'course." grinned Red maliciously, his red eyelights looking at the floor so he could manoeuvre around the bricks and not step on them himself. Satisfied with her work, Y/n then rummaged through her bag and picked up a large plastic bag filled to the brim with biodegradable pink dust. The reason why both she and Sans were using pink so much was due to how Blackberry hated the colour with every fibre of his being. Y/n didn't mind the colour, but the knowledge that it would make Blackberry livid just made it all the sweeter for her.

"Sans!" she whispered, gaining his attention as he had finally done replacing everything. "Can you do his bathroom?"

"sure." Sans then walked to the en suite bathroom Blackberry had, replacing all of his shower gel with sparkly body lotion that would last for at least twelve hours. As he was doing this, Y/n opened the glitter bag and emptied the contents onto the floor, bedside cabinet, wardrobe and last but not least, on Blackberry himself. The only reason she knew for why Blackberry wasn't up yet was due to him being a heavy sleeper (but he was still a very early riser, surprisingly). Not only that, he didn't know about Y/n staying over due to being hauled up into his room, doing paperwork before finally going to bed and falling asleep. She made sure to spread it all over the covers, and as she delicately lifted it up (she refused to look at his silken purple pyjamas and admit to how cute he was when he was asleep), and spread even more glitter on him.

She froze when he stirred, turning to his side so that he was facing her. She then placed the covers back as fast as she dared. Hands on her hips, she smiled at her surroundings, pleased with what she and Sans had done. "this is gonna be good." sniggered Red, his sharp grin widening.

Sans finally came back into the bedroom, and watched Y/n as she leaned slightly out of the window, opening a ketchup packet (courtesy of Sans) and smearing it all over it so that it was on the outside rather than the inside. He then went to Blackberry's alarm, changing the default to something more entertaining. Finished, she quickly locked the door and closed the window, and was teleported out by Sans to her room (Red too left of his own accord). They bid each other goodnight, and hugged one another before they both went to bed, Sans blushing a bright blue.

* * *

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world." rang Blackberry's alarm, as he slammed his skeletal hand on it hard enough for it to break. Already, Blackberry was in a foul mood. He was livid, as he instantly knew that someone had been in his bedroom when the sign outside specifically said for others to stay away. His mind fogged with fury, he threw his quilt and covers off of him, and stomped his feet on the ground to get out of bed.

**"OW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"** he cried, angered and pained. His eyelights met the ground, and as soon as he saw a multitude of lego bricks, he snarled. He purveyed the room, his snarl become more savage as he saw glitter on not only his floor (it would be hell to get it as pristine as it was before), but on his bed and himself. Looking for gaps in the floor, he managed to actually stand without hurting his feet any more. Through his enraged haze, he saw a smear of ketchup on the window. His eyelights completely vanished, his phalanges sharpening and bared like claws by his sides.

_**"VANILLA."**_ He seethed. Attempting to calm himself down (as it would be improper to turn up to work in the state he was in), he stepped between the gaps of the bricks and went inside of his bathroom. As he felt the shower's water cascade around him in his preferred smouldering heat, he calmed somewhat (at least enough to maintain some semblance of rationality). Once done, he wrapped himself in a - 

"WAIT, DID THE BASTARD CHANGE MY TOWELS?!" he ordinarily didn't swear (as he believed such language to be beneath him), but he was so livid, so horrified, that he was unable to articulate himself as well as he normally could. Growling and promising revenge, he towelled and dried himself off in the fluffy pink towel, tying it around his waist as he cautiously walked across his ruined carpet and stopped in front of his wardrobe. He was even more furious when he found that all of his clothes were taken and replaced by... Blackberry couldn't even bring himself to call them clothes. The skeleton took his pink clothes, cursing the very ground Sans walked on as he stormed out of his bedroom, and slammed his door.

It was then that his sign caught his eyelight. Blackberry scowled, taking the small whiteboard rubber that was on the edge of the board, spitting obscenities left and right as he rubbed out the awful drawing and message. As he erased the image in a horizontal up-down motion, he realised that some of it just wasn't coming off. He heaved a breath as he saw what he was doing to the crudely drawn dick on the board, the message "wanker" beside it adding insult to injury.

In a tantrum, he threw the board rubber on the ground, and stomped away to the kitchen. He prayed that the coffee he had would calm him down. But what met his eyelights made him freeze in bemused fury. His phone was glued to the ceiling, rubber bands ensnaring it so much so that he would have to remove all of them by hand just to access it and turn the infernal thing off. The music that played aloud seemed to even further grate on Captain Black's nerves, as he he magically separated the phone from the ceiling which peeled off some of the plastering. As he plonked himself down on a stool and began to remove all of the rubber bands, his concentration was interrupted by a very surprising source.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you, my friend?" Blackberry looked up to Y/n's smug smirk, as she sat beside him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL MY NAME ISN'T EDWARD, AND I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" he snapped waspishly, still taking off each band as the song Shake That Ass Bitch by Booty Bass continued to play.

She merely quirked her brow as she finished her coffee. Standing up, she went back to the kettle and asked, "You want a coffee, Black?"

"NO. I KNOW THAT OUR WAR IS STILL GOING ON, SO I WON'T ACCEPT-" He interrupted himself, pausing in thought. Realisation dawned on his face as he glared daggers at a smirking Y/n. "YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Don't know what you mean." she shrugged, still making him a coffee from her own that she brought. She attempted to hand it to him, but he waved it away, his fists clenching and unclenching as his glare hardened.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ LIE. TO. _ME_."

"What would you do if I said that I did?" her grin widened, unperturbed by his sharpening phalanges. 

The eyelights from his sockets completely vanished as he bared his sharpened canines. ** _"YOU'D BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND."_**

She still remained nonchalant as she shrugged, "Guess I won't say it then." 

Attempting to control his temper and outright kill her, he went over to his cupboard and picked up his coffee, using the newly boiled water as he made his cup. As soon as he took a large gulp of the scolding drink, he spat it out into the sink, sputtering and coughing. Y/n sympathetically patted his back, but was instantly shrugged off. Despite the tense situation, she smiled serenely, "The coffee I just made you is the real stuff, not decaf. I promise."

"HOW DO I KNOW I CAN HOLD YOU TO YOUR WORD, VIXEN?"

A dark look crossed her features as she stated coldly, "My word is my law, and I strictly abide by it. Always, for better or worse."

Blackberry blushed brightly. He was definitely going through a roller coaster of emotions at that moment: anger, irritation, distrust, irritation, fury, surprise, angry, _arousal_... The look he gave her he knew well enough could stop the bravest of individuals, yet she seemed unfazed. The only thing that affected her was his doubt over her promise, a fact that he couldn't help but like immensely.

He shook of the feeling and swiftly returned to anger as he swallowed all of the offered coffee down in one. "ARE THERE ANYMORE SURPRISES THAT I NEED TO PREPARE FOR, VIXEN?"

Her smirk sent a thrill down his spine, "Not telling." She then strode off as though nothing had happened, leaving Blackberry to finish working on his phone.

* * *

The journey to work was very trying, to say the least. It seemed that the little vixen had unparalleled skills in breaking into places she shouldn't have access too. At first, he seemed to have sat on a large whoopee cushion. The next was when he turned on his radio, only to find that an obnoxious song about being an "All Star" played on repeat. When he looked in the rear-view mirror, he almost damaged his car due to using a bone attack against whatever that green thing was that she had placed in the backseat.

By the time he had arrived at work, he was a mess. Other people gawked and stared at his pink-clad form as he entered the building, and eventually reached Y/n's desk. She was chatting amiably with her colleagues, who, upon seeing him, burst out into hysterics, pointing and crying. 

Blackberry was beyond humiliated. Never before had he been bested, and in such a way as the vixen did also... Unable to control himself, he asked, "MAY I SPEAK WITH YOU FOR A MOMENT?"

Confused, Y/n acquiesced and followed Blackberry. He indicated to the small kitchen (which had a microwave for people's dinners along with a fridge and a few counters), and closed the door behind them both. He hesitantly admitted, "YOU HAVE BESTED ME. I ADMIT DEFEAT."

"Are you alright?" asked Y/n, concerned. Had she gone too far? No: he knew what he was getting into. He said "war" as seriously as she had taken the challenge.

Before she could react, his lips were on hers as he pressed her against the countertop. She gasped in surprise, giving him ample opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He gripped her hips and put her on the counter, pressing in more as she slowly (if tentatively) began to kiss back. Smirking in victory, he held her against him tightly, his royal purple tongue hungrily seeking hers. He then roughly held the back of her neck, dominating the kiss further as he ran his dulled phalanges through her hair, sighing in contentment at the sublime taste.

A loud noise startled the both of them, and as they looked across the kitchen area, they were glad that it was most likely just someone dropping a load of files by their desk. Both were gasping for air as they gazed at each other, both of them blushing. Blackberry only just registered what he had done, and he couldn't decide whether he should be feeling as excited as he was, or disgusted by kissing a human as he knew he should be (but wasn't).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was saucy~! More drama is yet to come, so I hope you stay along for the ride~!
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps have a great day and thank you for reading~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday evening: it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~! Here's the next chap, so I hope you all enjoy~!

Y/n sighed as she looked at the outfit she hoped she would never have to see again (but kept anyway because some part of her knew that she would need it). She made sure that the song O Fortuna played softly as she opened up her folded pile of clothes. She was only wearing her underwear, not wanting to soil her clothes from being in contact with her suit. 

She carefully placed her arms through the red sleeved button up shirt, doing each button with deliberation, each button feeling as though she was one step closer to returning to the part of herself that she thought too vile to show to anyone. Y/n slid up her blood red cashmere trousers, putting on the thick, red leather belt with the red belt buckle. She then put on her red tie, diligently tying it and tightening it to her top button. Afterwards, she continued her ritual by putting on her red, cashmere waistcoat, followed by putting on her red cashmere jacket. 

Finally, the young woman placed her red leather shoes on her feet, her face devoid of emotion. Her eyes were the only things that revealed how sorrowful and enraged she was. She turned off the music, the silence as a result deafening to her pounding ears, her heart racing with dread. She strolled out of the room she occupied at her friend Mel's place, thankful that her shift meant that she wouldn't have to see what Y/n had wanted to hide for so long.

Y/n locked the door behind her, anxiety crawling up her spine as she awaited her brother to turn up.

When he did, they were both eerily quiet, neither of them speaking to one another. Andrew knew full-well that she didn't want to be there, but he knew that it was a necessity that she was. She was, after all, what fellow mobsters and criminals called The Mediator.

If there was to be any deal made between their family and a potential "business-partner", she was the one they relied upon to make sure things didn't go awry. He stifled a sigh, feeling a trickle of guilt amongst his excitement.

Although he didn't like that she was unhappy, what he was pleased with, was the fact that The Mediator along with him, The Executioner, were once again reunited.

The job they were going to do required her finesse and communication skills, along with his own skills that may be needed (he was also acting the part of representative for the family). He at first thought that his sister appearing at their house would be a problem, but, luckily, that hadn't been the case. Any questions they may have regarding the situation could very easily be explained away.

"Nervous, X?" he smirked, attempting to lighten the mood and be rid of the stifling tension.

"No." she replied, devoid of emotion. Andrew smirked to himself as he drove like a madman to their desired destination. He always respected his sister, despite the glaringly obvious differences between them, so he was filled with admiration from her behaving in such a professional manner despite her own feelings towards the situation.

Desiring to distract herself, Y/n looked outside of the car window, thinking about to events in particular that had happened. It astonished her, really: she hadn't been with anyone since Charles in a very long time, not even having any one-night stands (not that she would to begin with, but you get the point), and then for her to suddenly have been kissed twice in one week? It was insane. Not only that, she had many swirling, conflicted feelings towards the whole thing.

She absolutely loved the sweet cherry taste of Mel's kiss, but she also liked the lavender taste of Blackberry's. But therein laid the problem: not only did she like both, but one was with a friend she had had for years (her best friend), and the other, she had only just met! She had barely known him that long, yet it felt so perfect, so right. And then there was Mel: she had been friends with her for so long, shouldn't she have felt strange kissing her? She didn't, which made her feel even more confused. Kissing both Mel and Blackberry felt like the most natural things in the world.

Was she leading them on? Should she have pushed them away? No. She didn't want to hurt them, but wouldn't this hurt just as much? Or worse, perhaps? She really wasn't used to this kind of thing. If Y/n was being honest, this was the kind of thing her brother would be able to deal with easily. Ever since they were younger (teenage years, to be precise), she was always better at making and keeping friends than he was, but he was better at making and keeping romantic relationships (sometimes multiple people at once, and _with_ their consent with that kind of relationship dynamic). 

She briefly considered asking her brother for advise on the matter, but immediately brushed it off. He would tease her to no end, and she was so annoyed with him at that moment that she didn't think she would be able to take it as gracefully as she usually could (if you class whacking him upside the head graceful). No: she would deal with it on her own, or ask one of her other friends. Surely they'd be able to help! Right?

"We're here!" sang Andrew dramatically, jumping out of the car and slamming the door. Y/n was surprised that this car had lasted so long, as his other ones hadn't even lasted a week (and she could tell by the dent in the leather seat of the driver's side that he had at least had it for awhile). She sighed, stepping out of the car and closing the door. 

She nonchalantly strode alongside her brother (who was quite literally skipping), not paying any mind to the luxurious decor of what she realised was a fancy five-star restaurant. It was unnaturally quiet, making Y/n conclude that her brother had rented it for the evening.

"Isn't this so wonderful and exciting?!" he squealed, looking at all of the statues, plant pots and decorations that littered the place. "So beautiful!" he gushed, classical music softly playing in the background.

"Lets just get on with it."

"Oh, someone is definitely moody." he smirked, relishing in how his sister bristled. He giggled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he strutted into the main dining area. Already there sat three very familiar skeleton monsters.

"what the 'ell?!" exclaimed Cement, looking from one twin to the other in bewilderment.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!" shrieked Whack, his shoulders stiffening as though he was getting ready for an attack.

Despite his brother's reactions, Omertà's golden eyelights shone in realisation, as though a great conundrum had been solved. "Ah, I take it that we had mistaken you for your sibling. Sincerest apologies." He arose from his large chair (as the trio were sat at a very large mahogany table), and approached the pair, looming over them with his immense height.

"Please," his eyelights almost seemed to sparkle as he observed Y/n's every movement with rapt attention, "allow me to make amends and let us start anew." He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Y/n's next move.

Her face still devoid of emotion, she took his large clawed hand in hers, giving it a brief shake before letting go (much to his disappointment). Both of his brothers gaped at him, as he never was that pleasant with anyone. Although they didn't admit it, they were both internally glad that he wasn't unpleasant for her (the thought of anyone being horrible to her made fury boil in their souls, something that puzzled the pair immenseley).

He held out his elbow, a smirk on his scarred face, "Allow me to escort you."

Her unimpressed stare amused him to no end. "I can walk there by myself, thank you." With that, she strode over to her designated chair (the head of the table), poised against her chair. Stifling a chuckle, Omertà went back to his seat, happy that he was able to at least sit next to her.

Andrew skipped over, giggling as he was on the opposite chair to Omertà. He tapped his fingers against the wood, which grated on everyone's nerves. "So, shall we begin negotiations?" began Y/n, much to Andrew's amusement and the other monster's befuddlement.

"DID YOU NOT SAY THERE WOULD BE OTHERS JOINING US?"

Y/n glanced to her brother. He seemed to be enjoying himself far too much as he fidgeted, struggling to remain outwardly calm as a deranged grin formed on his face. "Indeed." he agreed cryptically.

"well, when are they gonna' arrive?" huffed Cement, annoyed that he had to wait for Y/n's beautiful voice to speak again. Wait, where did that thought come from? He shook himself, a slight sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

Speak of the devil, the last person arrived, their leather trousers and boots squeaking as they stomped in, plonking themselves on the chair. Their gloved hands twitched with a promise to throttle the next person who pissed him off. "Well hello dearest cousin! How was the trip?" cooed Andrew, enjoying Kane's annoyance.

Kane then took it upon himself to observe his surroundings, and when his eyes finally met Y/n's, he growled, "After this, we need to talk."

"Oh how ominous!"

"Shut up you whore!"

"Now, now, this is business. No need to be so hostile."

"Oh, I'll fucking show you hostile you piece of-"

"Enough." interrupted Y/n softly, making them both shut up and fidget in their chairs from the glare she was giving them. Satisfied with their submission, she rifled through her pockets until she found a black, velvety bag that was no bigger than the size of her palm. She held out the bag to Omertà, earning a curious gleam in his golden eyelights.

"What is this?" he inquired, looking from Y/n to the bag she held out in front of him. 

"A fair way to start negotiations." she replied simply. 

Shrugging, he delved into the bag, feeling carved wooden pieces. He picked one out, revealing a white chess piece that was the king. "Looks like you'll be going first. Now then," she was once again interrupted when someone else burst into the room. They adjusted their chef hat, then judiciously pushed the serving trolley by their table and handed out the meals. Once that task was done, he stepped aside and placed a hand upon his chest.

"This meal consists of Muffet's spider doughnuts, along with our specially made custard doughnuts, with a side of strawberries and cream."

"Thank you, Dean." nodded Andrew, dismissing the chef. He soon left along with the trolley, leaving the group in an awkward silence. Andrew giggled, I swear something always seems to happen before you even finish your sentence today, little sister!"

"Quiet brother." she grumbled, refusing to indulge in the heavenly doughnuts that were on her plate.

"BROTHER?" said Whack. It was then that when Y/n inspected her brother for the first time that night, she found to rounded masses on his chest. With a hearty giggle, he undid a few buttons of his shirt.

"stars, the 'ell ya doin'?" blushed Cement, adamantly looking away as he felt that for him to do so would be a betrayal. Wait, a betrayal? 

A loud slapping sound startled both Cement and Whack as they stared, horrified, at what Andrew had just thrown on the table: a pair of fake breasts along with a bra. Seeing their mortified expressions, Andrew burst out into manic laughter, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his face, his lean flat chest visible through his open shirt. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" bellowed Kane, barely restraining himself from killing the prick.

Y/n asked, bemused, "Why did you wear that?"

"To see their faces, and it was priceless!" he pointed as he giggled and laughed, snorting every now and again as he began to calm down. Once he calmed down and wiped away his tears of joy, he looked at his sister with a gaze filled with respect and admiration. "Come on, lets get to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for reading peeps~!
> 
> Btw, I've started a new story called A Body Guard and Skeleton Tribes, so if you want more from me, why not check it out (but only if you wanna)
> 
> Now my self-promotion is done (lol), I hope you peeps have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cement's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps, thought I'd give u one of the mob bros POV from the last chap, so, here ya are~!
> 
> Hope u all enjoy~!

> Cement's POV

I was exhausted. For the past few days, ever since the little shit came over to our home for "Taco Tuesday", as they called it, my bros and me have been making multiple plans for if this L/n's family decided to not go along with the negotiations, and if they decided to just outright attack them during it. I honestly couldn't see why Omertà was so paranoid. If push came to shove, we were more than capable to deal with them, as they were small fry in comparison to the long-standing mob families in our own universe. At least, that was what I was thinking before I saw two versions of the same little shit enter the large dining area of the restaurant we had hired.

It was a perfect place for a meeting. It was rented, meaning that we wouldn't be bothered non my people in who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and not only that, but neither family would know where the other lived, so that we were all somewhat protected. Also, my elder bro had a long-standing arrangement with the owner, meaning that we had control of the establishment too, in a sense. At least, that was the original plan was thrown out the window due to the little shit finding out (accidentally or not, but I knew that it was most likely the former) where we lived. That's why Whack and Omertà were in uproar about it. Me? I was a patient monster, so I could wait for them to make their first move.

Whack and Omertà, however, were impatient and paranoid. So that was why we went through the plan for the thousandth time at three am in the morning, and why I began to think that I had finally lost it when I saw an exact carbon copy of the little shit.

From the bros' reactions, I knew that I really wasn't going crazy. "what the 'ell?!" I shouted in shock.

My brother Whack too shouted (louder than what was normal), "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!"

I couldn't get my eyes off of them. Despite how practically identical the two were, my gaze couldn't help but linger on one of them in particular. As I gazed at them, I felt the same thrum of magic in my soul that I did when the little shit came to our home, my soul constricting and relaxing in a way that almost made a blush form. Almost.

However, it didn't escape me how my elder bro's face was struggling not to break out into his infamous shit-eating grin. The fuck did he know and we don't (as it was obvious Whack hadn't a clue either)?

"Ah, I take it that we had mistaken you for your sibling. Sincerest apologies." He arose from his large chair (as the trio were sat at a very large mahogany table), and approached the pair, looming over the short-stack and the little shit. I along with my youngest bro gaped at him. Why was he being so polite? He's never that nice to us, and we're his own brothers for star's sake!

My elder brother's gaze was also on the short-stack that made my soul swell. "Please," his eyelights almost seemed to sparkle as he scrutinised the short-stack's every movement with rapt attention, "allow me to make amends and let us start anew." He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for the short-stack's next move (I really wish I knew her name, as I couldn't decide whether it really was Y/n, or something else entirely).

The short-stack was oddly devoid of emotion. It unsettled me (not that I'd admit it aloud), as before when we first met, she seemed extremely happy (the look when I recalled it almost made me drool). But then..? She almost looked like a living human corpse which seemed oddly dignified. She shook my brother's hand (making me clench my own under the table as I struggled to maintain my usual grin).

I almost choked and growled when my brother held out his arm to her, and smirked, "Allow me to escort you."

What surprised me even more was how she responded, "I can walk there by myself, thank you." She strode over to the head of the table (as the L/n family representative who I originally thought was the short-stack insisted that who they referred to as The Mediator take up that seat). They insisted that The Mediator would remain neutral during the negotiations (something that we all smiled about to their face but scoffed at when they finally went).

It seemed that the short-stack would be The Mediator, and upon seeing her, I couldn't help but finally believe the little shit (who I had finally realised was the L/n representative), despite edidence pointing to the contrary. It was rather strange: it wasn't usual that a representative for a mobster family was female, nor were there many females in the business to begin with, often just marrying others who were and staying out of it. Not that I had anything against that, it was simply a surprise.

The little shit giggled and- wait, did she really just _fucking_ skip? Anyway, she skipped over to the chair opposite my elder brother, practically bouncing with excitement. More so when i first met the little shit, I felt a brief fleeting emotion that I could only describe as dread. I quickly shook it off though. She then began to tap each of her fingers against the dinging table, which made me grind my teeth in irritation.

"So, shall we begin negotiations?" asked the short-stack. Why did I like the sound of her voice so much?

I was still confused, however, as the little shit had mentioned that they would have someone else joining them so that the negotiation could be fully beneficial for both sides. Luckily my younger bro voiced my confusion. "DID YOU NOT SAY THERE WOULD BE OTHERS JOINING US?"

The short-stack (or Mediator) looked to the little shit expectantly. Wait, she didn't even know about this? The little shit fidgeted and twitched, grinning like a lunatic. The twitch gave him an odd sense of deja vu, especially when he thought about Frisk and her "Genocide Routes". Well, _attempted_ Genocide Routes, as it was all too easy to beat the determination right out of the bitch.

"Indeed." replied the little shit, a Cheshire grin on her face. I was liking the bitch less and less as time went on.

"well, when are they gonna' arrive?" I huffed, tired of this bullshit.

The door then slammed open, revealing a tall, muscled human who looked like a biker from Sons of Anarchy, a show I had just started watching. I had to admit, I liked the look of the guy. Anyone who can wear all that leather and pull it off whilst not looking like he had come from the music video Blue had shown him - oh, what was it? Ah, right, the YMCA, he must be a pretty decent guy. Although, how pissed off he looked may make me change my mind yet about this guy.

"Well hello dearest cousin! How was the trip?" cooed the little shit, her sickly sweet voice grating further on my nerves. The guy glared at the little shit, plonking down at the chair. Oh, he was just pissed off that he had to be here. Already, I could sense that we may have a budding friendship in our future, if his hatred towards the little shit was anything to go by.

He then looked at The Mediator, and growled, "After this, we need to talk." And just like that, my first good impression of the guy was starting to plummet.

The little shit giggled, "Oh how ominous!"

"Shut up you whore!" And once again, my opinion of the guy improved.

"Now, now, this is business. No need to be so hostile."

"Oh, I'll fucking show you hostile you piece of-"

"Enough." interrupted the short-stack softly. Her calm tone made us all fidget. I couldn't help but feel my sins crawl on my back as she looked at all of us individually with her coldly indifferent glare. She then took out a black velvet bag, holding it out towards my elder brother. 

"What is this?" he inquired, looking from the short-stack to the bag she held out in front of him. 

"A fair way to start negotiations." she replied simply. 

My brother shrugged, taking out a white chess piece that I recognised to be the king. I was really confused. I had seen chess before, but I didn't know how to play nor did I know why they would begin with the negotiation first due to the selection of that specific piece. Although, the more I thought on it, I think I remembered that the white chess pieces go first then the opposing black pieces do.

"Looks like you'll be going first. Now then," she was interrupted when someone else burst into the room. They adjusted their chef hat, then pushed the serving trolley by our table and handed out the meals. Once that task was done, he stepped aside and placed a hand upon his chest.

"This meal consists of Muffet's spider doughnuts, along with our specially made custard doughnuts, with a side of strawberries and cream."

"Thank you, Dean." nodded the little shit, waving him away like the ass she was.

Wait, did she just call him "Dean"? How the fuck did she know the chef that worked there?! The whole point of originally organising the negotiation to be here was so that we had the upper hand! I had to admit, the bitch was good. I guessed that I'd have to reevaluate my view on the L/n's family if this was only the cunning of their representative. If they were this good, what would that mean for the head of the British Mafia family? From the look on my brothers' faces, I could tell that they were thinking the same as me.

The chef soon left along with the trolley, leaving us in silence. The little shit giggled, "I swear something always seems to happen before you even finish your sentence today, little sister!"

Wait, the fuck she meant by sister? If I was being completely honest. I thought that it might have just been a random human thing for them to look so alike, but to finally know that they were related? That answered some questions. But that also made others arise, like how The Mediator was supposed to be neutral when this deal was involving her family?

What the short-stack replied with baffled me even more. "Quiet brother." she grumbled, refusing to even touch her plate.

Once again, my younger brother voiced my confusion. "'BROTHER'?" 

With a high-pitched giggle, the little shit began to loosen her buttons. "stars, the 'ell ya doin'? I sharply inhaled, furiously looking away. I didn't know why, but watching the little shit strip almost felt like a betrayal, making my soul grow heavy with guilt. But why did it feel like a betrayal to the short-stack-?

I was startled by a loud slap of what sounded like rubber against wood. Looking at the table, I balked at what I saw. Were those a pair of tits with a sexy lacy black bra?

Wait, the little shit was pretending to be his sister this whole time? _Intentionally_? THE _FUCK_?!?!?!?!

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" bellowed the biker, clearly barely restraining himself from killing the prick (not that I could fault him).

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but find the short-stacks confusion cute (though I admitted we were in the same boat). "Why did you wear that?"

"To see their faces, and it was priceless!" the little shit had the nerve to giggle, as he pointed and giggled, snorting every now and again as he began to calm down. At that moment, all I wanted to do was snap the runt's neck. Once he calmed down and wiped away his tears of joy, he looked at his sister with a gaze filled with respect and admiration. "Come on, lets get to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps, thanks for reading~! :)
> 
> Hope you all have a great day, and thanks for reading~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps, here's the new chap so I hope you enjoy~! :)
> 
> (btw, I'm thinking of taking the characters to the beach for a holiday in a future chap. Let me know if you like the idea, or if you have any more that you'd want me to do after the next one I'll be releasing next!)

"So, what is it that you want." inquired Y/n professionally, sitting back in her chair and looking at the skeleton brothers to her left.

"What can you offer us?" said Omertà, his gaze challenging. From what Y/n had gathered of the situation, it was his turf that the L/n family wanted to do business on. Normally, other mafia families wouldn't even ask, doing their business in another's territory, even if it was so far from home. Those families had already perished, many by the members of the L/n family themselves. That was why the family was was still alive, even after generations of doing their business.

"Allies, for starters." began Andrew, a cheeky grin on is face as he lounged on his chair. "Money." he continued, placing his left elbow on the table and propping his head up as he gazed and the trio of skeletons. "Power and opportunities."

"STOP SPEAKING IN FUCKING RIDDLES AND ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" growled Whack, already sick of Andrew's shit.

Andrew chuckled, "Feisty. I like it." The wink he sent him made the poor skeleton gag. 

"Andrew." she warned threateningly, making him laugh and sweat nervously.

Andrew explained quickly, "Any troubles you have in your local area, we may swiftly deal with for you. I know you don't need it, but it always helps to have a helping hand, whilst minimising the risk for your workers."

Cement huffed, gesturing for him to continue. He was already bored. "get on with it ya little shit."

Kane snorted, "My thoughts exactly."

"Now now, no need to bully the messenger." he chastised playfully, irking the skeletons further. Omertà thought it a shame he just couldn't outright kill him, as not only would it cause complications and he was intrigued with the L/n's proportion, but he knew that his soulmate wouldn't exactly be keen with the idea of him killing her brother. "Money is obvious. State your price and we'll pay it. As for opportunities," he leaned forward conspiratorially, a sly smile on his face. "how would you like to expand your family business?"

"Depends where." shrugged Omertà, grabbing a cigar from his inner breast pocket. Before he could light it, he found a match already lit before him. He quirked a brow at him soulmate, surprised. Despite his inquisitive expression, she made no move to explain her actions, as she lit his cigar. He exhaled the swirling golden smoke appreciatively, finding that the taste was surprisingly better than normal (even though he had had that brand before and it hadn't tasted any different). He really liked her lighting his cigar more than what was strictly necessary.

"Matches preserve the flavour." she shrugged, urging the negotiation to continue.

"Anywho, if you wish to move abroad for your business, you may start on our territory first. We'll help you get it started, and even protect all your workers free of charge. Of course, there'll be a small price you'll need to pay us for your trading in goods, but otherwise, it shouldn't be too costly."

"Now what do you want, Andrew?" gestured Y/n.

"i think we already know, short-stack." winked Cement.

She clarified, "It needs to be explicitly stated during the negotiation, so that we are all aware of it, as well as in case circumstances and wishes have changed."

"Exactly." grinned Andrew. "And things have changed. Not by a lot, but there have been some small alterations, such as my dearest cousin Kane wishing to partake."

"I could have said as much myself you arrogant, self-righteous prick!" snarled Kane spitefully.

He instantly quieted rom the look Y/n gave them. He coughed awkwardly, regaining his lost composure when he said, "I, alongside my guys, want to be able to freely roam your territory. Not only that, but we hope you'd be able to assist us in our current... _Situation_."

"And that would be?" exhaled Omertà, as he lit his other brothers' cigars.

"We have a few problems with a competing club. Absolutely hate them and all they stand for, the racist bastards. Hate them more than I do this arsewipe, and that's saying something, let me tell you!"

That earned a childish huff from Andrew, but he knew better than to interrupt. He shivered at the thought of the possible consequences, the worst being Y/n giving him a right bollocking. That really wouldn't be pleasant. Omertà eyed the biker in surprise, "Oh?"

"They've jumped my guys a few times, claiming that, and I shit you not, 'monsters don't belong in a biker's club, so, we thought we'd get rid of your pest problem'."

"and what ya do when they said that?" asked Cement curiously.

"Broke their messenger's jaw, fractured their eyesockets and rammed their mangled hands so far up their arses they were speaking in... Oh, what what that computer font thing called again...? Ah, yeah, Wingdings!"

That seemed to amuse Cement the greatest as he burst out into laughter, golden-tinted tears streaming down his face as he clutched his large stomach. Whack too was fighting back a laugh, but Omertà seemed unimpressed, glaring at both of his brothers. "So, that's why I want to be part of this."

"What are your terms?" questioned Y/n, looking at the skeleton brothers.

Omertà scratched the side of his skull before he tilted it, humming in thought. Having made a decision he looked at the humans across from him, eye golden eyelights cold and business like. "Fifty million dollars. You get the East and West side, but nothing else. You are forbidden to come to my home ever again, other than Y/n," he looked towards her, his eyelights softening slightly. "you can come anytime you wish. And I must apologise for my and my brother's actions. I shan't ever happen again, that I vow."

Andrew gave Y/n a withering look whilst Kane looked at the twins in confusion. "Moreover," he continued, "you are to ensure that your subordinates obey our rules, and don't cause any unnecessary trouble. Keep them in line and we shall do the same with ours. Oh, and one more thing." He stood up from his chair unexpectdely, startling Kane as he watched him cautiously.

"You will allow us to see you STATS."

"STATS?" repeated Andrew incredulously, Y/n also confused.

Contrary to his fellow humans, Kane nodded in understanding, "Sure. I don't mind." He too stood from his seat, and approached Omertà nonchalantly. Without further warning, Omertà's clawed hand delved into his chest sharply, extracting a heart-shaped object. It was a dark blue which seemed to glow brightly. Andrew watched on, his eyes wide in panic alongside Y/n's. He immediately looked to his sister, sighing from the reassurance in her gaze (as she realised that he wasn't in any pain nor had they attacked him).

"Ah." said Omertà, comprehension dawning on his cracked face. "Integrity... Interesting... And here, a few slithers of spite and impatience... Eight LOVE, forty eight HP, ATTACK twenty four, DEFENCE eleven ..." He returned it to Kane's chest, looking towards Andrew expectantly.

"Uh, what was that?" he inquired in confusion, slight worry underlying his features as he looked at his cousin. Sure, he hated the bloke, but it didn't mean that he didn't care if Kane died or not.

"He just looked at my soul." shrugged Kane. Seeing that he wasn't in any pain or was harmed, Andrew sighed in relief. Seeing that it was safe, he was about to step forward when he was beaten to it by Y/n, who stepped in front of the towering skeleton. She would have been the one to offer her soul first if it hadn't been for Kane acting before informing them of the situation.

"May I?" asked Omertà. The reason why he asked was that it was only possible to fully see your soulmate's soul with the explicit permission. That was how he eventually found out about his relationship with her (as well as finding out that his oblivious brothers were the same way) to begin with, as he had the skill to know someone's soul just by looking and using his magic (his brothers, although skilled in their own right, did not possess the ability as he did, so he more decided to take their souls out for their benefit). The reason why they all got confused about the twins was not only due to who he had found out was called Andrew pretended to be his sister, but had the same genetics. This created a problem, as although they could see his soul if they concentrated hard enough, it was still a blur, so it was still a complete mystery (another reason why this was one of the conditions, so they may predict his erratic behaviour).

"Go right ahead." affirmed Y/n.

With a gentleness he didn't use with Kane, Omertà delicately took out her own soul, holding it as though it was the most precious thing he had ever touched. To every monster's surprise, rather than have one dominant colour along with others swirling inside, her was predominantly two colours: green and yellow. A small smile graced his lips as he noted, "I should have guessed Kindness, but Justice was a surprise... Oh, you're a real thrill-seeker, hmm? And your STATS..." He looked on in complete shock. "Only four LOVE and seventy EXP." He honestly expected more, especially due to the business she was in.

He obviously didn't admit it aloud, but he really liked how she still remained herself despite her circumstances. He wasn't to judge, as he had a great deal of LOVE and EXP, but he was genuinely impressed. It was the lowest he had ever seen in the business they conducted. He couldn't help but admire her further for that fact alone, along with her soul... Kindness and Justice... It suited her, he realised. 

Oh my, my, _my_ , now that simply wouldn't do. He had noticed that the foolish Alternate of himself hadn't realised the small white sliver within her soul. It was only due to the special pince-nez he wore along with his impeccable eyesight that he even noticed it. Now that simply wouldn't do. Cleave sighed, watching the scene before him in slight irritation. The white sliver was also inside of the human Mel's soul. The reason why this was irksome and bothersome, was that through his research and experimentation, soulmates of the same species often shared a link between their souls in the form of a sliver of an anomaly, as though it was missing and the only thing that could fill it was the other person's. This often was the case by a sliver of black in one soul, and white in the other. 

He couldn't go with his plan to murder Mel, as his research into human soulmates was, as of yet, inconclusive. he'd rather not risk his soulmate's life and endangering her for the sake of wanting to get rid of another of her soulmates. However, that didn't mean that his plan couldn't be done, it just meant that there needed to be a few... Adjustments. He'd do further research, and experiment further for more conclusive answers. Although humans could be a nuisance, they were simply just too fascinating. However, the current predicament he faced simply _wouldn't_ do.

Once Omertà returned her soul, he looked expectantly at Andrew. Chuckling, he bounded over with a skip in his step and an oh so innocent look on his face. Andrew opened up his opened shirt further as he smiled, "Take it."

Omertà took his soul out with unnecessary force. He almost dropped it in shock at what he saw, his brothers gasping as they gazed at it in mortification. It was the darkest soul they had ever encountered, the black tainting his predominantly Orange soul. Cracks could be seen amidst the orange, making the soul look even worse. "Tainted Bravery, Warped Integrity, Cracked Sanity... eighteen LOVE and twenty five thousand EXP." He put it back as quickly as he could, wiping his hands as though he had touched something truly vile.

"Hah!" exclaimed Andrew, pointing at his cousin. "Mine looks cooler than yours!"

"What are you five you fucking asshat?!" growled Kane, struggling to rein in his flaring temper.

"Yeah, five inches deep in your dad!" he giggled smugly, waggling his fingers.

"That's your uncle you sick prick!" said Kane, his face scrunching up in disgust, ignoring the small chat that was going on between the three skeletons. As Cleave observed, he hummed in thought. Clearly, he had to be careful of his soulmate's brother. _Very_ careful.

"Only by marriage!" he giggled, dodging each attempted punch that Kane made.

Ignoring her cousin and brother, she cleared her throat to gain the skeletons' attention. "So, is it a deal?"

"Yes." nodded Omertà decisively, his brothers grumbling and mumbling inaudibly. They really didn't want to, but they'd rather have that thing as an ally rather than an enemy. Sure, they were temperamental, but that was a better trait to have in an ally than an enemy.

Due to the negotiation being concluded, Y/n tugged on Andrew's and Kane's ears, pulling them away so that they were outside of the building (having bid the skeleton trio farewell before doing so). They both groaned in pain, rubbing their ears to try and ease the throb.

Recovering quickly, Andrew questioned with a suspiciously sickly sweet smile on his face, "Now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened when you stayed over, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> The next chap will be the Beach Episode, so, be ready for that!
> 
> Anyways, hope you peeps enjoy~! :)

"So, let me get this straight," giggled Andrew ominously, his arms folded behind his head as he paced outside of the restaurant (it was the back where all the bins for the waste were), "you went into their home for, what, 'Taco Tuesday', and they, thinking that you were me pretending to be you, threatened you?"

"If you think about it, its mostly directed at you seen as though you're the one who decided to be a smart-arse about this. It wasn't me they were threatening, it was you." clarified Y/n.

"I gotta agree with the lass." sighed Kane. He really wanted to talk to Y/n without his devil-spawn of a cousin being there, but, alas, his life was a constant string of disappointments. "Really, they didn't threaten her. It was you. I don't like it any more than you do, you stupid twat, but again, their anger was understandable."

Andrew scoffed arrogantly, "If they hadn't have been stupid enough to actually fall for it, then they wouldn't have threatened her!"

"Even if they did," began Y/n nonchalantly, "I am The Mediator. Anything that happens to me isn't any of the family's business."

Andrew gave her an unimpressed look as he folded his arms in a huff. "Not when it comes to our deals and negotiations, but when it comes to personal familial affairs, it does matter. You were off duty for God's sake, so why is this not bothering you as much as it should? Especially due to you knowing that it was directed at me." He knew full well how protective and defensive she was of her family, so it was a surprise that she hadn't blown a casket.

"You were on duty." she huffed with equal irritation, lighting Kane's cigarette for him as he thanked her. "You know that means that I therefore have an obligation to not act out on impulse. You, in their view, broke part of your initial agreement before the negotiation took place, which was to not enter their territory before all the dust had cleared and a deal was struck."

"Why does this have to be so confusing?" groaned Kane, feeling an impending headache as he massaged his temples. "If you hadn't been such a little arrogant pompous twat-prick for once in your life, this misunderstanding wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"You know as well as I do that Andrew not being a stupid reckless prick is just as likely as him taking out the stick up his arse." she smirked, making Andrew pout.

Kane looked at him cousin fondly as he smiled genuinely, "God I missed you, piece of shit."

"Likewise cocksucker."

Kane sniggered, "You should know."

Andrew eyed the two in amused disgust, "Shut it you two."

"Oh fuck off." groused Kane, rolling his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled smoke. He then returned his attention to the one cousin he actually liked. "So, what's this I hear about your soddin' flat being wrecked?"

Andrew looked shocked and puzzled, "What do you mean 'wrecked'?"

"Exactly that, stupid prick."

"I am not stupid!"

"Really?" Kane raised his eyebrow. He questioned mockingly, "Then what's two-thousand divided by two?"

Andrew scowled. It was well know in the family that he was terrible at math. Well, to be more accurate, he was terrible at simple multiplication, divison and the like, however, he was brilliant at the more complex stuff, especially when it came to equations in physics. For him, it was as much amusing as it was a pain in the arse. Recovering, Andrew derieded, "Your mum's weight in kilos, of course."

That made Kane snap as cigarette snapped in two from his clenched jaw, his fists also clenching. "Do you _really_ wanna test my patients, you pathetic whelp? There's only so much of your shite I can _fucking_ handle!"

Before anyone could through any punches, Y/n sighed as she stood between them. " _Calm down_. You're _both_ pretty, so get your shit together."

Both grumbled and groused inaudibly, nodding in acquiescence. Returning to the topic at hand, Andrew raised his brow expectantly, "Seriously, why does the ruffian know about this and I don't?"

Y/n admitted, "I have no clue, if I'm being honest."

Kane sighed and explained, "Look, I still have a few good mates who live in the area. They mentioned that, presumably a monster, broke into someone's flat and wrecked the place so much so that it was uninhabitable. Didn't take me long to figure out it was you when it was in your building and I looked into it more, per their request."

The trio knew it would be foolish to ask why they didn't contact the police. It wasn't just the L/n's British Mafia family who were facing problems and tensions. That was most likely why it wasn't any harder than it already was to convince the monster brothers to be able to do business in the area, as it meant that people would be less inclined to challenge them for their territory, something that would get very ugly very quickly. Andrew gestured expectantly for them to continue. "And? Who fucking did it?!"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Didn't want you all involved and get your knickers in a twist, so, I decided to just deal with it by myself." Her suspicious gaze then turned to Kane. "Did you purposely place a source near my house to watch me?"

He sweated nervously as he avoided eye contact. "Um.... No...? It was mainly for keeping an eye on potential investors in the area for if the negotiation went well. I guess that was just an added bonus...?"

She glowered at him, making him take an instinctual step back. "Make sure that they stop then, and don't you dare have anyone else do that. You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He gulped. Calming down, he then further added, "I tried to find out who, and the source I had told me that it was a tall, very pissed off skeleton monster."

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "Do you know if it was one of them?" His glare darkened menacingly as his lip curled.

"Not that I know of, shit-face." he shrugged, although his eyes betrayed his concern over the situation. "Apparently, although the guy was as scarred as they are, the only thing they could remember with certainty was, and I quote, 'shit-scary fucking red eyes of the devil'."

"Definitely not them then... But that kinda reminds me of something... Jesus, this is going to bother me." groaned Y/n, her brain hurting from trying to remember why that reminded her so much of something.

Andrew sighed in relief, "At least now we know that it wasn't them." A confused look then overtook his expression. "But I still wonder who it was, and why they would do such a thing?"

"Eh, doesn't really matter now." dismissed Y/n. "I'm staying over at Mel's."

"Mel?" a shark-liked grin made its way to his face. "She fancies you, did you know that?"

Y/n's form stiffened as she blushed. "By Joe... Oh, this is _priceless_..." he giggled, skipping around as he began to sing. "Mel and Y/n sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

He was rewarded by being slapped upside the head, making him whine and pout. "Ow! Y/n, you're such a meanie!"

"Heh, nice one shithead." grinned Kane in amusement, no real malice behind what he called her. "Next time, aim for the nose. You can break it that way."

"Savages! _Absolute_ savages! Oh, woe is me, _woe is me_! Having to associate my awesomeness with a bunch of heathenous scoundrels! Oh, the shame! The horror!" he placed the back of his forearm over his forehead dramatically. As they further interacted with the odd snide comment and bantering here and there, Andrew caught himself thinking deeply about what he should do about the whole situation to do with the monster brothers. Despite the previous discussion, he just couldn't forgive them for how they treated his dear little sister.

He knew he couldn't do anything, though. That would jeopardise the whole plan, as well as destroy all of the planning the L/n's family head had done to ensure this negotiation went smoothly and they eventually got what they want. Andrew couldn't risk it. That was when a rather devilish thought came to mind, making his smile widen frighteningly, unbeknown to his cousin and sister. He knew _he_ couldn't do anything, but that just meant that he had to get someone else unaffiliated with the family to punish them for him. He had to admit, he really was a genius. It was just so.... Perfect.

It was when Kane asked to speak to Y/n in private (she knew it was just to catch up with whatever was happening in each other's lives) that her phone rang. Startled and curious, she took out her phone. Seeing that the contact was Mel, she immediately answered it. "Hey sweetpea, what's up?"

"Um... We have to... Um... St-stay at Sans' h-house for awhile... Heh..." was her nervous reply.

Bemused, Y/n inquired, "Why...?"  
  


"There's the sm-small problem of my apartment having caught f-fire. D-don't worry! I'm fine! Apparently, according to the firefighters, it was faulty wiring or something... But we still have somewhere to stay, as Sans offered! Um... Are you OK?"

A very dark, vary grim and vary angry look marred Y/n's face as she replied simply, "I'll survive. I'm glad you're all right. I'll see you shortly." Before waiting for a reply, Y/n hung up. She placed her phone back inside her pocket before she crushed it in her grip. Andrew looked suspiciously at his sister whilst Kane looked at her in concern. "I need you to find out about who wrecked my flat." she answered their questioning looks.

"What happened?" asked Andrew, his tone equally grave and sinister.

"Mel's flat caught fire. 'Faulty wiring', it turns out. Imagine that."

Both Kane and Andrew shared knowing glances. Clearly, it wasn't random. Once is a coincidence, twice was a pattern. Someone was targeting Y/n (and by extension, someone she cared about). "Indeed. It'll be taken care of." answered Andrew professionally, a silent demand for revenge dripping in his uncharacteristically cold tone.

"I agree with the little shit for once. Don't worry," Kane affectionately patted his younger cousin's head, his stare hard and his vow unbreakable, "we'll sort it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo dun dun dun!!!!!
> 
> Wonder who could have done it~?
> 
> Anyways, thanks peeps for reading and I hope you all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Here's the first chap for the Beach Episode. Hope you enjoy~! :)

"Please tell me you're not serious about me going out in...Well... _This_." Mel was as red as a tomato, especially from being in such close proximity to her beloved best friend. Were they still friends? It confused Mel when she thought about it, part of her dreading possible answer and the other making her heart flutter. Much to her surprise, Y/n hadn't pushed for any answers from Mel for why she kissed her. Mel still couldn't believe that she had kissed her back, and then for her to also put her body flush against hers, her gentle yet passionate caresses. The thought only made Mel more flustered, warmth growing and spreading across her body.

She felt faint, and with that cheeky grin of Y/n's and that mischievous glint in her eyes only made her feel as though she would spontaneously combust at any moment. Did Y/n feel the same way as she did? The feeling that being so near her, kissing her, was just the most natural and most right thing in the world? Mel couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. It may have been in high school, the more she thought on it.

Not to mention that the sexual tension between the two was just pure agony for Mel. She'd noticed the change between them, as Y/n was far more affectionate (not that she wasn't already, but seemed to touch her more, like the grazing of her hand on hers as they walked or the gentle hold on her shoulder).

Y/n smirked, "Yes, sweetpea, you are wearing that. You look lovely!"

"But its just so... Humiliating."

"Why?" asked Y/n in bemusement. "You're beautiful, so showing said beauty shouldn't make you feel ashamed. In fact," her grin widened as she pulled her closer, her arm resting against her waist, "I think you should be proud. You're a brave woman, so go out there and show the world what I know you to be!"

Mel stuttered, her skin heating up, "B-but I'm not brave!"

Y/n raised a sceptical brow, "Seriously? Come on. Who else would come and skydive with me? Who else would break into that mini golf course and use bottles as clubs? Who else would even entertain the idea to even set up a rave in that dilapidated barn, let alone actually do it?"

A nervous smile curved at Mel's lip, "You convinced me to do most of those."

A mock offended look crossed Y/n's features as she held a hand up to her chest, "You make me sound like a devil whispering into a mortal's ear."

Mel smirked with equal amusement, "That's 'cause you are."

Y/n huffed playfully, crossing her arms over her swimming costume. It was finally the weekend and, deciding that the week had been far too stressful and weird (especially for her poor best friend Mel), Y/n thought that they should go to the beach (the beach that she and Mel first met, strangely enough). It was going to be just her colleagues and Mel going, but as soon as Blue and Papyrus heard about it, they asked whether they too could come along (and who could ever say no to them?).

Mel was wearing a polka-dotted bikini top with matching bottoms, the bikini in question drawing emphasis on her breasts and the bottoms her butt. She was rather self-conscious, to say the least. However, having Y/n beside her seemed to fill her with confidence she had never known before she met her strange beloved best friend. Mel couldn't help but allow her eyes to linger on what Y/n was wearing: a black bench swimsuit that revealed a modest amount of her cleavage, and seemed to cling to her.

Mel had always admired her beloved best friend. Although she couldn't tell if it was due to her friend being confident or she just didn't care, but her ability to wear whatever she wanted and not be bothered by the odd second-glance she got from passersby always made her admire her further and some small part of her couldn't help but feel envious. Y/n, having noticed her lingering look, grinned cheekily, "Like what you see?"

The skittish woman blushed immensely, and sputtered, "N-no! No, I mean y-yes! You look really nice!"

A genuine warm smile grace Y/n's face, making Mel's breath hitch, "Thanks. But, if I'm being honest, you look far better than I do." Before Mel could say any different, Y/n clapped a hand around her best friend's shoulder, "Now, lets go out and have some fun, hmm? After having your flat burn down, I think you deserve a break."

Mel couldn't help but snort, "What, and be burned by the sun instead of the fire?"

"Never said I didn't see the irony." Mel couldn't help but let out a surprise screech as she was pushed (albeit gently) out of the beach hut that they had occupied so that they could get changed. Y/n, having seen her friend's distress (as she seemed to be shaking like a leaf), she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, giving the opposite arm a gentle squeeze of comfort. Mel immediately relaxed, trying not to fall from the sandals she wore, pushing up her large glasses with her index finger.

The skeletons hadn't arrived yet (as all of them had set out their separate ways in town and agreed to meet everyone after), so that left Y/n and Mel sunbathing under a sun umbrella next to Jill, Harry and Gareth. "Ah!" sighed Jill in relaxation. "I missed this... And I _deserve_ this..."

Gareth asked, "Missed what?"

Jill huffed, "Relaxing, you moron."

A feigned quizzical look crossed his face as he looked over to her, lounging on a sun bed, "Isn't that, like, your full-time job? You know, 'cause you're lazy?"

"Shut up." she groaned. "You're ruining the vibe."

Gareth laughed, and was about to say something else when his arm was swatted by Harry. "Shut up and just... Try not to be your annoying self for five minutes? Please?"

Gareth gasped, "You have been so mean to me today! I don't know what I've done to deserve such disrespect!"

"I don't know, maybe being an ass." chuckled Jill. "Oh, and nice one Potter."

"For the thousandth time, that isn't my name."

Mel grinned, "Oh, our mistake. Sorry Pottah."

Harry moved his sunglasses down his nose, his usually stoic expression turning to a frown. "There's literally no difference between them."

"Sorry, I have to disagree." sighed Y/n in a feigned regretful tone. "The key difference, is the 'er' sound, and the 'ah' sound."

"Kinda like Gareth's range of vocabulary, huh?" 

Gareth faked a sob, "Jill! How could you do this to me? Harry, defend your lover!"

"At least he hasn't got the name from that rhyme which is about two cheating people dying on a hill." said Harry noncommittally. The group laughed at Jill's expense, much to her indignation.

"Jeez, no need to lay into me like that, 'boy who lived'." groaned Jill, amused.

Mel was already feeling comfortable, especially due to no one mentioning what she was wearing. In fact, she had almost forgotten about it, until a very familiar skeleton literally came out of no where, wolf-whistling at them. "damn ladies, i gotta say, you's lookin' fine."

Mel blushed, wishing that the beach towel along with the ground would swallow her whole. Y/n, noting her friend's discomfort along with Jill's scowl, shrugged, "Wish same could be said for you, Red."

Gareth guffawed as the others laughed, making Red turn into his namesake. In attempts to regain his lost bravado, he smirked down at Y/n's lounging form, "oh sweetcheeks, you really know how to bring a guy down, huh? 'is fine by me, though. i don't min' bein' on the bottom."

Jill looked up, still annoyed by his earlier comment. She grinned, "If you mean bottom of the ocean, I think we'd be on the same page."

"heh, i suppose drowning would be a real _page-turner_. imagine, a _skeleton_ , _drowning_ due to a fine-assed broad. a real _romantic tragedy_."

Gareth seemed to perk up at this as he grinned, "The only _romantic tragedy_ would be what you're wearing!"

Jill quirked a brow at this, "How would it be romantic?"

"Shut up! I try and defend your honour, and what do you do? You betray me!" Gareth looked expectantly at Harry.

"What honour?" he asked rhetorically in a bored tone, earning a hearty laugh from Gareth.

"Oh! I didn't introduce you guys, did I?" Y/n then introduced everyone to Red, and Red to them. After the introduction was finished, she asked, "How come you came along too? Not that you aren't welcome or anything, I'm just curious."

His ever-present grin widened, his golden tooth flashing in the sunlight, "well, sweetcheeks, i guess i jus' wan'ed to see all the chaos unfold. an, by the way, i loved all the pranks ya did to the tyrant, real artwork, i gotta grant ya."

The mentioning of Blackberry almost made Y/n blush. She was still really conflicted about the whole thing, and one of the many reasons for taking a trip to the beach was to clear her head so that she could consider the situation rationally. Clearing her mind of the thought of the kiss they shared, she flipped over so that her back was exposed, her head on her folded arms. "Are you going to be joining us, Red?"

"sure." he shrugged, taking of his red parka jacket, revealing his red and black swimming trunks. With a grin, he laid down beside her, enjoying the closeness (Mel was laying on the other side of her, her three other friends on sunbeds as they laid on a beach towel on the sand). 

"Did you really have to be so close?" asked Y/n, her voice muffled.

"heh, yep." Before he could flirt like he wanted to, the peace was broken as he heard a loud, familiar shriek, making him freeze.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC SKELETON?!" The familiar skeleton stomped over to him, folding his arms and glaring down at his older brother, crimson eyes narrowing. "THERE YOU ARE. AND OF COURSE YOU'D BE CANOODLING WITH A FILTHY HUMAN!"

"Hello to you too, Edge." greeted Y/n, raising her hand to briefly wave at him before returning to her original position.

He scowled in disgust as he sneered, "AND OF COURSE IT WOULD BE THIS HUMAN. YOUR STANDARDS TRULY ARE LOW."

"no need to be mad, bro." Red sweated nervously as he raised his hands in surrender, "we're jus' hangin' out."

Edge snarled, picking up his shorter brother by the scruff of his neck bone. "'JUST HANGING OUT' MY COCCYX!"

Jill snorted having misheard what the newest arrival said, "Oh my god, I definitely have to use that! Just hanging out my cock! Priceless!" Her friends all snickered and laughed, much to Edge's irritation.

"Hanging it out to dry?" inputted Mel nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"PFFT HA HA HA HA! AMAZING!" cackled Jill, wiping her tearing eyes underneath her sunglasses.

"SHUT UP YOU LOATHSOME HUMANS! DO NOT DARE TO MOCK THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!" he growled menacingly, is crimson eyelights flashing dangerously.

Harry then said, "How do you expect us to take you seriously if we can't even take ourselves seriously?"

Edge ground his teeth, dropping his brother unceremoniously on the ground as his fists clenched. "THEN I GUESS I SHALL HAVE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS!"

"Come on, Edge." smiled Y/n kindly, as she perched herself up on her elbows. As his eyelights finally took in her appearance, he blushed, eyelights widening in shock. "We're only messing about. Nothing personal. Why don't you come join us?"

"HUMPH! AS IF I WOULD DEIGN TO GRACE SUCH FILTH WITH MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE PRESENCE!" Contrary to what he said, however, he plopped himself down, crossing his long legs and arms as he adamantly looked away from her, still blushing furiously.

Red was astonished, but quickly regained his composure as he lazily lounged. He hadn't expected his brother to actually stay, nor had he expected for him to not outright attack any of them. However, he was pleased that he didn't, nonetheless. After all, for some strange reason, he didn't actually like the thought of Y/n being hurt in any way. Ever since he had caught her and Sans pranking Blackberry, he couldn't help but feel an intense desire to do something similar (albeit far better than the vanilla dick) with her. He knew that it would be fun, but he had no idea how to ask so as to not make it sound like a date (not that the thought of having a date with her was a bad one, in fact, it made his soul soar happily), and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

He just hoped that he could ask before any of his Alternates did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this (and sorry if it isn't right funny, I tried lol)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps, here's the new chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!

The group of humans and pair of skeletons were relaxing under the sun, embracing it's warm rays in content and tranquillity. It had been awhile (for any of them, really) that they had time to relax. From Red and Edge being constantly hounded by their brother Cleave to assist him in rather unsavoury activities, from how the three colleagues had to constantly work to pay for their flats to the hellish week that both Mel and Y/n had. For all of them, it had been both taxing and exhausting.

However, such tranquillity could never really last, unfortunately.

They were all startled by uproarious giggles and laughter, which grated especially on Red and Edge's nerves. Y/n, recognising the sound, groaned in irritation as the obnoxiously loud chatter came closer to them, revealing a very familiar face along with a mass of others.

With a smug, shit-eating grin stood Andrew before the group, both of his bare arms wrapped around two people who were on each side of him, his hands stroking up and down their waists as they all seemed to blush and laugh at whatever inane thing he had said. "Well well well, if it isn't my dearest little sister- oh, and friends, of course."

"A speedo?" smirked Y/n in distaste and amusement. "Really?"

"Is that any way to treat your handsome older brother?" he huffed playfully, his entourage giggling as they surrounded him, eager to be closer to him. "I come over to say hi and you treat me with such disrespect?"

"Normally, people have redeeming qualities for which should be respected." said Y/n in feigned thoughtfulness before smirking again. "You have none."

"Such betrayal!" he shouted in mock offence. 

Edge and Red seemed to stare at him in astonishment, as though they were looking at a ghost. They looked from Y/n to Andrew then back again. "uh, and who is this floozy?" asked Red in bafflement.

Y/n sighed in a long suffering manner before gesturing to her twin, "This is Andrew, my brother. Andrew, this is Red and Edge, and there is Jill, Gareth and Harry."

"Well, he'd have known my relation to you if he had been listening." he sniffed, before looking over at Harry with a demeaning curl of his lip. "Harry as in Harry Potter?"

The humans and skeletons (excluding Y/n and Mel) didn't recognise his dark, mocking tone, so Gareth supplied with an amused grin, "Indeed, my boyfriend is the Boy Who Lived." Y/n glared warningly at her brother before he could utter the disparaging comment she could see on the tip of his barbed silver-tongue.

"And he's the thing that shouldn't exist: a non-ginger Weasley." snorted Jill in amusement.

"Indeed." smirked Andrew. "Something that shouldn't exist at all-"

" _Y_ , can I talk to you in private?"

"But what about my enchanting darlings that I need to keep company?" His amused grin fell off his face from the look that Y/n gave him. He sighed forlornly, "Apologies, but I must speak to my little sister-"

"-We're the same height fucking twat-"

"-as it seems that she may have missed me in my absence. But really, who could blame her?" The group that swarmed him giggled as Y/n roughly tugged on her brother's arm, pulling him away towards one of the beach huts. All the while, he was shouting back to them as he was dragged away, "I'll message all of you sweeties! Be patient, and I'll reward you most lovingly-!" Y/n pushing him into the hut and the slam of the door interrupted him, leaving everyone rather confused. His previous entourage dispersed, talking idly and going off into pairs of trios, leaving the four humans and two skeletons by themselves in an awkward silence.

"welp..." began Red, fidgeting awkwardly from where he was laying. "no idea the 'ell jus' happened, bu' it did..."

"THAT HUMAN WAS STRANGE." said Edge, unsure of what he should do. He was tempted to pick up his brother and leave, but a part of him that was too stubborn to be ignored made him stay and wait for Y/n. He chose not to dwell on the question as to why he wanted to stay, so, he merely turned to his brother, his scowl deepening (which was a feat). "WHY DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, SA- _RED_." he corrected.

A lascivious grin overtook his features, making Edge even more enraged. "well, jus' wan'ed ta see the sights, an by stars was it a fine sight- ow! wha' was tha' for?!"

"FOR BEING A VILE, POOR EXCUSE FOR A SKELETON!" snarled Edge, as Red rubbed the back of his skull tenderly. Mel was looking between them in worry, backing away slightly so that if a fight broke out, she wouldn't be in the crossfire.

Red's smirk widened, his crimsons eyelights sparking with anticipation. "sorry bro, can' 'elp bein' _bonely_. not ta mention that gettin' _boned_ seems like a real _opening_ experience. can' blame a skeleton ta wan' ta _femur_ up a bi'. seriously, bro, no need for this _tit for tat_ -" 

Red was lifted into the air, dangling from Edge's harsh grip as it tightened exponentially. "ONE MORE PUN AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE _ANY_ MUSTARD FOR _FOUR MONTHS_. UNDERSTOOD?" he growled menacingly, Red sweating from his intense glare and intimidating visage.

Feeling his bravado gradually fade away, he gulped, "yeah, bro. sure." Edge relinquished his grip, Red falling onto the ground. Winded, he wheezed as he returned to his previous spot on the beach towel. Grumpy, he looked at the humans that were Y/n's friends, looking unimpressed that they had just watched him and not intervened. Hell, they looked fully entertained, one in particular (Gareth, he believed he was called) eating from a bag of popcorn. How the Hell had he gotten that? Fucking sadistic freaks were enjoying the show.

"wha' are you lo' lookin' at?" he grumbled, his eyelights staring daggers at them. They immediately looked away, shivering from the dark look he gave them. It took a great deal of restraint not to just laugh at them all. To him, they truly were pathetic. Funny (somewhat), but still pathetic.

"Don't know, but it's looking back." grinned Y/n cheekily. Red would have jumped out of his skin if he had any. How had he not noticed that she had come back. When he looked over her shoulder, he saw her brother (who looked far too much like her to be comfortable with) stomp off somewhere, a pout on his lips. The pout just didn't look right on his face, a face that was identical to who Cleave had informed was their soulmate. If Red was being honest, it really made a great deal of sense. Especially when her smile seemed to make his soul flutter to an embarrassing degree. Edge refused to admit to it, despite Cleave telling them about the situation.

Speaking of which, Cleave approached them (almost as though he had been summoned from just the thought of his name). He was wearing pale blue swimming trunks that reached his knees, his chest remaining uncovered, revealing unmarred bone (Edge and Red wore similar swimwear, albeit in black and red respectively). It was a stark contrast between the scarred bones of both Red and Edge. His eyelights scanned over Y/n's small form unwaveringly, an undecipherable emotion flickering briefly in his sockets before a warm smile graced his features.

"It's lovely to see you again, my sweet." He took her hand in hers, kissing her knuckles before retreating. Y/n remained unaffected by this as she smiled back at him in greeting (whilst in the background Gareth whistled and was swiftly whacked upside the head by Jill). 

"Nice to see you too. Feels like its been ages with how hectic this week has been."

"Indeed." he bowed his head in agreement, his congenial smile unchanging. His eyelights then went over the other humans that accompanied her, lingering more so on the nervous-wreck that was Mel. She trembled covertly, completely avoiding eye-contact as she pushed her glasses up her small nose. "I do not believe that we have been introduced. My name is Cleave, a pleasure." He shook hands with Jill, Gareth and Harry, all of which introducing themselves also.

Cleave then turned his attention to Y/n, observing her with an odd gleam in his crimson eyelights. He looked as though he was about to say something to her when Y/n was picked up and slung over Edge's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO THE BAR, HUMAN." he snarled, stomping away quickly.

Y/n didn't seem to mind as she called out to her friends, "You coming along too, then?" Upon hearing this, Edge grumbled something under his breath before increasing the speed his pace. 

"Nah, I'm fine here!" waved off Jill nonchalantly, going on her phone and reading something. The others seemed to react the same way, all apart from Mel, who jogged- no, sprinted after her beloved best friend. She didn't look back as she left the group, some unbothered whilst others seemed rather confused.

"Sure is eager, isn't he?" laughed Gareth awkwardly, unsure of how he should react to his friend being picked up and taken away in such a way. Harry merely picked up a book beside his sun lounger.

"eh, that's paps- er, edge for ya." shrugged Red, just as confused despite his nonchalant attitude towards what just happened.

Harry stated, "Really puts the 'Edge' in 'Edge Lord'.", which earned a laugh and snicker from Gareth and Jill.

"My youngest brother does tend to be rather... _Overzealous_." admitted Cleave, as he took out his own beach towel and placed it next to Y/n's before sitting down on it.

Red snorted, "that's an understatement. still strange, though." A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he considered why he may have acted that way. 

* * *

Edge grabbed Y/n by the waist before placing her on one of the stools. He sat beside her, mumbling incoherently before he ordered them some drinks (the bartender seemed to near shit themselves at how aggressive he was being, his height and scarred face not helping matters). "So," began Y/n nonchalantly, Mel plonking down on the stool next to her beloved friend as she heaved heavy breaths from the exertion of running, "why'd you take me here?"

"TO GET YOUR VILE, CORRUPTING SELF AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS. THEY SHOULDN'T BE BURDENED BY THE PRESENCE OF SUCH FILTH!"

Mel looked as though she really wanted to say something as her face became beet red, a stormy look in her eyes. Despite her anger, however, she wasn't so angry as to shout at the terrifying skeleton without almost losing herself to her fear. It always annoyed Mel how uncaring Y/n seemed when she was insulted by someone. Well, to be honest she couldn't ever really be truly angry with her beloved best friend, but it still didn't sit right with her for how she all too easily allowed others to be awful to her. Sure, Mel was being a hypocrite to some degree, but what bothered her was that whilst she did so out of self-preservation, her beloved best friend did so due to being far too caring to say anything hateful back. That was the case unless it regarded someone she cared about. _Then_ she became incredibly scary herself. 

Edge's nightmare-inducing scowl then turned to Mel, his brows furrowing in distaste. "AND JUST WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Y/n's gaze hardened at Edge, making him somewhat uncomfortable (not to mention the blank look on her usually smiling face). "She's here because she wants to be, so just leave her alone."

Edge huffed, a sneer on his face as he recovered his confidence, "FINE. NOT LIKE I CARE EITHER WAY, AS YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING HUMANS."

Y/n was very irritated to say the least. "Can you come up with something original for once? I'm getting tired of the same old song and dance."

Puzzlement crossed Edge's features as he continued to scowl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE AREN'T SINGING NOR ARE WE DANCING. NOT THAT THE GREAT EDGE WOULD LOWER HIMSELF TO DO SUCH PATHETIC ACTIVITIES."

"So, what is the 'Great Edge' interested in, then?" prompted Y/n, as she struggled to rein in her smile when his chest puffed out.

He cackled, "I AM GLAD THAT YOU RECOGNISE MY GREATNESS, VILE HUMAN! AND IF SOMEONE AS LESSER AS YOU WISHES TO TRULY KNOW, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE WILL TELL YOU! MY SUPERIOR HOBBIES AND INTERESTS INCLUDE COOKING, EVIL JAPES AND KNITTING!"

"Knitting...?" replied Mel, unsure if she should scream from the dark look that earned her, or laugh outright at the thought of him of all people doing something like knitting. Y/n seemed to be in the same boat as she struggled not to laugh at the imagery of him knitting a baby sock.

"YES. THERE IS NOTHING QUITE LIKE KNITTING. IT MUST BE BY FAR THE DEADLIEST HOBBY THERE IS TO HAVE!"

From the sounds of it, neither Mel nor Y/n were sure if they were talking about the same thing or not. Y/n then inquired with an amused smirk, "You knit socks?"

"SOCKS?!" he looked appalled as well as embarrassed, his cheekbones lighting up in a crimson hue. "WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?! JUST WHAT GAVE YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I WOULD KNIT THOSE?! DISGUSTING!" Mel and Y/n remained confused, especially for his reaction to it. 

"WHAT'S DISGUSTING?" The voice in question startled both Y/n and Mel as they looked behind them. There stood Blackberry in all his swimming-wear glory, wearing a pair of purple swim shorts whilst holding an inflatable pool lounger under his arm. As his eyelights looked at Y/n, he blushed fiercely before recovering just as quickly. 

Edge informed, "THESE VILE HUMANS DARED TO IMPLY THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, KNITTED _SOCKS_."

Blackberry blushed once more, a mortified expression on his face. "I WOULD EXPECT SUCH LECHEROUS ASSUMPTIONS FROM MUTT, NOT YOU. YOU TRULY ARE A VIXEN, AREN'T YOU?" His embarrassment subsided as a predatory grin overtook his face.

"What's so bad about socks?" she questioned, her head tilting to the side as she looked from one skeleton to the other (whilst attempting to maintain her cool when she looked at Blackberry in particular). "You're making it sound as though I said Edge made thongs for a living."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" fumed Edge, his fists clenching as his bones rattled and creaked.

Blackberry smirked, "WELL, CAN YOU TRULY BLAME THE VIXEN? YOU DO LOOK THE TYPE."

"TO WHAT? MAKE THONGS OR WORSE, MAKE SOCKS?"

A sharp, taunting smile curled, "BOTH."

Before anyone could react, he was being held in a vice-like grip, his feet dangling and moving uselessly. "I'LL DUST YOU YOU LOATHSOME MIDGET!"

"MIDGET? **_MIDGET?!_** HOW _DARE_ YOU! I'LL DUST YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO TRY YOU **_WEAK, PATHETIC SKELETON!_** "

All hell then broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Just wanted to say thx for bearing with me on updates. It'll become more hectic when I go back to college. Thought I'd warn you
> 
> Anyway, thx for reading and I hope you all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps~!
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient, I hope u enjoy it! :)

Mel couldn't help but squeak loudly as she was pulled away from the conflict that had just ensued. She clutched onto her beloved best friend as though her very life depended on it, fright coursing through her veins as she heaved shallow breaths. Both Mel and Y/n were hidden behind a rounded wooden table that had fallen over, seeking safety and cover from the warring skeletons. Vicious snarls, hissed threats and enraged shouts could be heard over the fearful shrieks of the other patrons, as they ran out of the beach bar and sought safety themselves.

The skittish woman screamed as a glowing red bone pierced the wood of the table they were behind, splinters going everywhere from the impact. Y/n remained outwardly calm as she observed the fight before her, sharp bones of both red and purple embedding themselves into the floor and walls as Blackberry tackled Edge to the ground, both of their eyelights gone. The dark voids frightened Mel further as she curled into Y/n's side, seeking comfort and protection. She cursed herself for her cowardly ways until she reasoned that it was perfectly reasonable to be scared when two scary skeletons were fighting one another.

Blackberry swung a purple bone rapier, which was blocked by Edge's red Tabar battleaxe, both purple and red sparks blazing from the impact. Both grunted and growled, pushing the other so that appeared there was a stalemate in strength. Seeing this, Blackberry smirked maliciously as he ducked and swerved his body, the momentum causing Edge to tip towards the ground before the shorter skeleton took advantage. Edge grunted, winded from the impact of Blackberry taking advantage of his brief compromised position, the hilt of his bone sword digging into his thick ribs.

The taller skeleton snarled wrathfully as he swiped his leg under the shorter skeleton, causing him to be flipped in the air. Despite the force, Blackberry managed to balance himself, his centre of gravity low as he looked up at the smug Edge from his crouched position. "I MUST COMMEND YOU, MIDGET, THAT YOU HAVE SURVIVED FOR THIS LONG AGAINST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE. HOWEVER, THIS WON'T BE FOR LONG AS I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR INANE MONOLOGUING YOU HALFWIT!" barked Blackberry, grabbing one of the fallen tables and throwing it at Edge's face. Edge swiftly dodged it, even more enraged that he was interrupted by the self-entitled pipsqueak. Using both of his hands, he gripped his battleaxe, growling as he thrust it downwards to split Blackberry's skull open. His void-like sockets narrowed as Blackberry blocked his with his sharp sword, both of them struggling to get the advantage over the other, their great strength being around the same.

As Y/n watched on, her arm wrapped around Mel protectively, she considered what she should do. It was a given that someone would have called the police due to the disturbance, which begged the question for how long they had until they arrived and arrested the battling skeleton monsters. She didn't want them to get arrested, and not only that, but she really didn't want them to hurt each other in the first place. Things were confusing with the both of them, as Y/n was unsure how to feel about either of them(especially with Blackberry and what happened at work, the very thought of it causing her to blush). Of course, that didn't mean that she'd willingly allow them to get hurt, by their own hands or by another's.

Steeling her resolve, she dragged over another table for Mel to hide behind. Despite the bespectacled woman's protests, Y/n calmly stood up, approaching the fighting pair, maintaining enough distance so that the swinging of their weapons (she presumed it must have been their magic) wouldn't accidentally hit her, she regarded the pair long-sufferingly. "Do you both really need to fight? Why don't we just relax, and resolve this over some nice food?"

"SHUT UP HARLOT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO VIXEN LIKE THAT!" snapped Blackberry, swiping at the taller skeleton again. Edge ducked out of the way but hissed as the sword grazed his cheek bone, red magic and dust leaking from the fresh wound. Seeing that he touched a nerve, a wicked grin graced Edge's sharp features.

"OR WHAT, MIDGET? YOU'LL BITE MY ANKLES LIKE A CHIHUAHUA?" he mocked, swinging his own battleaxe only for him to miss. 

Enraged, Blackberry spat whilst trying to stab Edge's spine, "AT LEAST I'M NOT FOOLISH ENOUGH TO WALK INTO A CHANDELIER!" 

"THAT HAPPENED _ONE TIME_ YOU HALF-PINT TYRANT!" Edge dodged and attempted to strike, only to miss again. At least, he thought he did until he heard Blackberry hiss, his clavicle oozing dust and purple magic.

Blackberry sneered in response despite his new wound, "ONLY TAKES ONE TIME TO BECOME DUST."

Edge smirked, swiping at him as Blackberry span away from the heavy, six-foot Tabar battleaxe, "YOU WOULD KNOW, AS YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO DIE!"

The taller skeleton swerved out of the rapier's way, his own battleaxe meeting the wood of a table. His eyelights returned briefly from the shock, only for them to narrow at the culprit. Y/n sighed, dropping the broken table and dusting herself of the debris and splinters. Both skeletons seemed to stare at her in shock, both covertly gulping from the blank look she was giving them, her eyes blazing. "Chill the fuck out." she commanded coldly. Much to their surprise, both of their conjured weapons dissipated from her harsh tone. 

She looked rather sangfroid when she looked at the pair. "Now, we're all going to behave ourselves, and get out of here before the police arrive. Do I make myself clear?" Her commanding tone made them nod obediently, indecipherable blushes making their way to their faces as they followed her out of the destroyed bar. They quietly bickered with one another, only stopping by the glare Y/n shot over her shoulder. She helped her best friend up, Mel thanking her gratefully as she avoided eye contact with the skeletons that scowled at her.

As quickly as she could, she herded the group, eyeing the streets warily. Her brows furrowed when she heard the approach of sirens. She grumbled, "This isn't exactly how I planned my day to go." Cautiously, she observed her surroundings before she practically pushed the skeletons into an alleyway (whilst giving Mel a gentle nudge) that was around three blocks away from the bar they had just destroyed. Blackberry and Edge were about to voice their angered protestations over the rough treatment they received before being shushed, three police cars racing passed the alleyway (that had a dead-end).

Checking that they weren't being watched and hadn't been followed, Y/n turned back to the group, folding her arms and raising a brow, her expression unimpressed. "Seriously?"

Mel looked away, blushing and feeling chastened despite not being the one who fought or initiated the conflict. The sea breeze blew into the alley, causing Mel to shiver and hug herself from the slight chill. The sun was still beaming down harshly, but the wind was slightly cooler. Y/n paid no mind to her skin that was in goosebumps as she looked expectantly at the skeletons.

Rather than accept the scolding, Edge (as well as Blackberry to some degree) looked outraged. "YOU DARE ORDER AROUND THE COMMANDER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?!"

"Yes." she shrugged nonchalantly. He opened his mouth to speak again when he was interrupted. "The fact of the matter, is that both of you destroyed a bloody bar. I mean, the fuck? I get you aren't all buddy-buddy and all that shit, but did you really need to do all that shite?" Mel was surprised. She hadn't ever really seen her so exasperated (at least, not the kind of irritation she was displaying now: the other times were when she was defending someone she cared about). Blackberry also was shocked (if a little ashamed of himself, not that he'd ever admit that aloud).

"That was completely stupid and bag out of order. You can't just do that shit in public! You'd get arrested!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'D FEAR SUCH A THING, HARLOT?" scoffed Edge condescendingly, leaning down to her level so that they were face-to-face. He then smirked unpleasantly, "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SHALL TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT?"

"YOU HARM HER, AND YOU WILL BE DUST!" snarled Blackberry menacingly.

Edge looked at him in confusion. "WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS FILTHY HUMAN HARLOT?" A flash of realisation crossed his face as he sneered, "YOU ACTUALLY CARE FOR THE HUMAN? AND TO THINK I HAD AT LEAST SOME MODICUM OF RESPECT FOR YOUR PROWESS IN BATTLE. A SHAME, REALLY. NOT THAT IT MATTERS ANYMORE YOU DISGUSTING COLLABORATOR."

Blackberry ridiculed, "BETTER THAT THAN HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR FOUL BEING."

"FOUL? _FOUL ?_! THE ONLY _FOUL_ THING HERE IS YOU AND YOUR _HARLOT_."

"I am right here, you know." commented Y/n drily, as the two of them continued to squabble. She sighed, and observed Mel's nervous disposition (far more nervous than usual). "Are you alright, Mel?"

Mel was incredibly pale and trembling, her freckles more pronounced as she sweated (which wasn't just due to the heat). "Um... I don't... I th-think?" Y/n wrapped her arm around Mel once more, Mel practically melting as Y/n rubbed soothing circles into Mel's opposite arm.

"Try not to think about it." she advised. "Best if we just leave it and pretend that it never happened."

"B-but what about c-cameras? Won't they re=recognise us?" she murmured, fidgeting and wringing her hands as she looked at the ground, pushing up her glasses.

"Nah." smiled Y/n reassuringly. "Luckily, there weren't any CCTV cameras around. Well, that's probably going to change due to... Well, whatever the fuck just happened."

Mel grinned in amused nervousness. "Seems to be a c-common th-theme th-this week, h-huh?"

Y/n returned her smile, "Sure is sweetpea, sure is." She then continued, "Wanna go back to the beach?"

Mel deadpanned, "And return to the scene of the crime." The look on her face and the relief that Mel had calmed down some made Y/n chuckle.

"It's a large beach. We'll just have to go to a different area, and we'll be fine and dandy-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SCHEMING?" Blackberry's eyelights narrowed in suspicion, crossing his arms. Edge too glared at them, almost mirroring the stance.

"World domination." she smirked, Mel sniggering as the skeletons looked at her in interest.

"AS IF A WEAK HUMAN HARLOT SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH SUCH A THING!" barked Edge in laughter, wiping away his nonexistent tears.

Blackberry grinned evilly, "I SHALL HELP IN THIS ENDEAVOUR OF YOURS, VIXEN." This earned laughter from both Mel and Y/n, both of them hunched over as they struggled to calm themselves down. Blackberry's confused irritation only added to it, Edge too becoming irritated. Neither skeleton could help but think how... _Cute_ Y/n's laughter was, both of their souls swelling in unfamiliar yet welcoming warmth. Edge, decidedly uncomfortable at the thought, glowered at the laughing humans, and decided to ignore that train of thought. Blackberry responded in a similar way, a blush on his cheek bones.

When both of them calmed down and took in their surroundings, Mel froze in bone-chilling fear at their looks of disdain. She adamantly looked away and towards the ground, whilst Y/n maintained eye contact. She smiled warmly at them as their souls thrummed contentedly and happily, "Shall we all be off, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps!
> 
> Srry for ending on a cliffhanger, but I was wondering with Skelebois you want Y/n to meet at the beach next? I'm not sure which ones yet, and I thought it'd be nice for you peeps to have a say in that department. (I was thinking having the Originals, but again, s'up to you)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day~! :)
> 
> (srry for any mistakes)


End file.
